El Mejor Castigo
by minafan
Summary: Por un castigo los Mellark tienen que pasar el verano con los Everdeen, pero se detestan ¿Sobreviviran el verano sin matarse mutuamente?...
1. Noticia

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 1: LA NOTICIA.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PLUTARCH POV**

Estoy en mi consultorio y no puedo dejar de pensar en como cambio el comportamiento de mis hijos, pero yo soy el único culpable no debí haberles cumplido todos sus caprichos, debería haber sido más firme con ellos para que valoraran lo que tienen. Marvel si continúa como hasta ahora lo más probable es que no termine su carrera el próximo año. Peeta esta igual o peor que su hermano y Annie... a ella solo le importan dos cosas: la moda y su tarjeta de crédito. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi consultorio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Disculpe Dr. Mellark tiene una llamada.-me dijo mi secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Gracias Susan .–ella asintió y se fue volviendo a cerrar la puerta.- Dr. Mellark a sus ordenes.

-Se escucha muy formal tu saludo para un viejo amigo.-me respondieron al otro lado de la linea y sonreí al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Haymitch! Que sorpresa tanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas. –hacia más de diez años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y gracias a mis hijos fue un desastre, nos manteníamos en contacto por teléfono pero hacia aproximadamente un año que no me llamaba ni yo a él.

-Bastante tiempo amigo, pero bueno te llamaba para decirte que viajare a New York con mi familia estaremos dos semanas y seria bueno reunirnos.

-Por supuesto que si .–entonces recordé algo, el dijo que vendría con su familia pero sus hijos deberían estar en clases pues no eran vacaciones-. Haymitch ¿tus hijos no tienen clases?

-Finnick ya termino su carrera, Glimmer y Katniss tienen un permiso especial.

-A Marvel le falta un año para terminar su carrera y tiene la misma edad que Finnick.-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Finnick realizo los últimos dos cursos juntos, por eso es que termino un año antes. –eso explica todo, ojala mis hijos terminaran sus carreras, pero si siguen como hasta ahora no creo que Marvel se gradué el próximo año.

-¿Cuándo llegan a la ciudad?

-Mañana por la noche.-bien tengo tiempo suficiente para advertirles a los chicos que se comporten.

-Bien, entonces los esperamos en nuestra casa pasado mañana para comer, Portia estará encantada de volverlos a ver.- sobre todo a Effie, ellas eran muy amigas y le había afectado mucho dejar de verla.

-Claro que si, nos vemos Plutarch dale mis saludos a Portia.

Con eso la llamada se corto, solo espero que mis hijos no arruinen esta reunión como la ultima vez y por lo menos puedan fingir que han madurado.

.

.

**PORTIA POV**

Esto si que es el colmo, mis hijos siguen dormidos y he intentado despertarlos tres veces en la ultima media hora pero no consigo nada, ¡ja! pero como se van a levantar si los jóvenes llegaron después de las 5:00 de la madrugada. Plutarch llegara pronto a comer y se enfadara al saber que tampoco hoy asintieron a clases, ya veremos que excusa nos van a dar esta vez, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que se levanten y si no lo hacen por las buenas tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Luz necesito que me ayudes, vamos a despertar a mis hijos por las buenas o por las malas.– le dije saliendo de la cocina donde preparábamos la comida ella solo asintió y salio tras de mi.

Cinco minutos después entré a la habitación de Peeta que será el primero en tener un dulce despertar.

-Peeta despierta en este instante.–solo se movió un poco y apretó más la almohada que tenia entre sus brazos.- ¡Peeta Mellark!-ni siquiera se inmutó, es más creo que se esta burlando de mi haciéndose el dormido, pero de Portia Mellark nadie se burla–. Bien atente a las consecuencias.– caminé hasta donde estaba Luz esperándome en el marco de la puerta y me dio el arma con la cual voy a lograr que Peeta se "despierte", tres, dos, uno.

-¡Mamá!–gritó incorporándose en un rápido movimiento-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me dijo un Peeta totalmente mojado viéndome con una chispa de furia en su mirada y el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer.– caminé hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir volteé a verlo-. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos que quieras dormir en el mojado.–me di vuelta para salir dejando a Peeta furioso maldiciendo entre dientes.

Bien uno menos y faltan dos, el siguiente será Marvel. Ni siquiera me molestaré en intentar despertarlo si no lo conseguí las veces pasadas tampoco lo haré ahora, entré a su habitación y caminé decidida hasta su cama arrojando el agua sobre él.

-¡AAHH!–se incorporó de un salto tirando las mantas al suelo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación gritando-. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!–Peeta entro a la habitación y al ver a su hermano comenzó a reír-. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

-¡Marvel Mellark!–giro su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarme, pues estaba un poco desorientado, cuando me vio sus ojos se dirigieron a la cubeta vacía que sostenía en mis manos.

-¡Tu!–me señalo con su dedo-. ¡¿Te volviste loca madre?–Peeta trató de esconder su risa pero falló y fue cuando Marvel se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano-. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tu no estas to… -no termino la frase pues vio que Peeta estaba mojado igual que él y comenzó a reír ruidosamente, Peeta no tardo mucho tiempo en seguirlo.

-En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Salí de la habitación de Marvel en dirección a la habitación de Annie que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, cuando estuve frente a la puerta la abrí y entré, escuché los pasos de Peeta y Marvel que trataban de ser "discretos", seguro querían ver la cara de Annie cuando despertara seria algo digno de ver.

-Annie despierta cariño.–no obtuve respuesta alguna así que hice lo mismo que con sus hermanos, tomé la cubeta llena de agua y sin mas la arroje sobre ella.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Esta helada!-dijo Annie brincando de la cama y viéndome en shock.

-Disculpa cariño la próxima vez trataré de que este tibia.– Peeta y Marvel estaban tirados en el piso y sostenían sus estómagos de tanto reír, Annie los miraba con ganas de saltar sobre ellos y arrancarles la cabeza por lo cual dejaron de reír abruptamente-. Peeta dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te di que también lo necesitan, los espero a los tres en media hora abajo su padre esta por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo.–salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Estaba en mi muy cómoda cama, nada mejor que una buena siesta después de una gran fiesta, mi madre ha tratado de que me levante tres veces pero yo me sigo haciendo el dormido, pues estoy muy cómodo en mi cama como para levantarme. Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta y los pasos de mi madre que se acercaban a mi cama soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que dormía aún.

-Peeta despierta en este instante.–ordenó pero no le hice caso simplemente apreté más el agarre en la almohada que tenia entre mis brazos-. ¡Peeta Mellark!-bufo al no tener respuesta y escuché sus pasos alejarse de mi cama, bien creo que se dio por vencida pero no fue así ya que pocos segundos después volvió-. Bien atente a las consecuencias.-de que diablos estaba hablando Portia, pero lo que ocurrió después no lo esperaba, sentí como era empapado por agua helada y me incorporé en un rápido movimiento, vi a Portia furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?–grite furioso, acaso se volvió loca o que rayos le pasaba.

-Tienes media hora para bajar antes de que llegue tu padre a comer.– camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto se volvió hacia mi-. Te aconsejo que saques tu colchón para que se seque, al menos que quieras dormir en el mojado.

Portia salio de mi habitación dejándome totalmente furioso, ahora me guste o no me tengo que levantar, mierda, Portia se volvió totalmente loca. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, apenas entrar escuche un grito.

-¡AAHH!–el grito de Marvel retumbo por toda la casa y salí corriendo hacia su habitación-. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-Marvel corría por toda la habitación era tan gracioso ver a Marvel que parece un enorme oso comportarse de esa manera que no pude resistirme y comencé a reír-. ¡Traigan los salvavidas!

-¡Marvel Mellark!–el grito de Portia lo hizo reaccionar y comenzó a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que la vio y sus ojos se posaron el la cubeta que Portia tenia en sus manos.

-¡Tu!–la señalo con su dedo-. ¡Te volviste loca!–trate de ocultar mi diversión por la escena pero falle y comencé a reír, fue cuando Marvel se percato de mi presencia-. ¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Como tu no estas to… -no termino la frase pues se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba mojado, comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y no tarde mucho en seguirlo.

-En media hora los quiero a los dos abajo para comer, voy a despertar a su hermana.

Mi madre salio de la habitación Marvel y yo compartimos una mirada divertida y salimos tras de ella, tratando de ser "discretos", como si Marvel conociera el significado de la palabra. Portia entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Marvel y yo nos quedamos en el marco de esta en caso de tener que salir huyendo, pero, lo que hizo Portia nos desconcertó, se sentó en la cama de Annie la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

-Annie, cariño despierta.–Marvel me miraba con una chispa de furia en sus ojos, ¿A caso Portia no pensaba mojar a Annie?, al no obtener respuesta por parte de Annie tomo la cubeta con agua que estaba junto a la cama de mi hermana, arrojo el agua y lo siguiente que se escucho fue el grito de Annie.

-Aaahhh! ¡Esta helada!–Annie veía a Portia completamente en shock.

-Disculpa cariño, la próxima vez tratare de que este tibia.– me dolía el estomago de tanto reír y Marvel no estaba mejor que yo, tanto que ambos estábamos tirados en el suelo sin dejar de reír, la mirada de Annie se posó en nosotros no dijo nada pero había una clara advertencia en su mirada "sigan riendo y les arranco la cabeza", Marvel y yo dejamos de reír al instante Annie puede llegar a ser un tanto cruel tratándose de venganza-. Peeta dile a tus hermanos el consejo que te di que también lo necesitan, los espero a los tres en media hora abajo su padre esta por llegar a comer y creo que tendrán que explicarnos algo.-Portia salio de la habitación, mis hermanos me miraban esperando una explicación ante las palabras de nuestra madre.

-El consejo es que si quiero, bueno si queremos, que se sequen los colchones tenemos que sacarlos, o, dormir en ellos mojados.

-Portia se volvió loca no encuentro otra explicación.– Annie estaba furiosa, se acercó a su armario y al ver que continuábamos ahí volteó a vernos-. ¿Qué esperan para salir de mi habitación?

Marvel y yo salimos de la habitación de Annie corriendo, no queríamos pagar las consecuencias de su enojo. Exactamente media hora después estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la sala viendo la televisión, mejor dicho Annie veía la televisión, pues encontró un programa de moda, algo que ni a Marvel ni a mi nos interesaba. Pocos minutos después llego Plutarch, Portia salio de la cocina y lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto al ver nuestra expresión pues aun estábamos molestos por el incidente con Portia.

-Nada cariño, nuestros hijos no se querían despertar y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. –Plutarch la vio arqueando una ceja-. No me veas así no hubo daños, bueno solo tres colchones mojados.-Plutarch comenzó a reír.

-No te rías Papá, no fue gracioso.-le dijo Annie.

-Bueno ya pasó, vamos a comer.-Marvel siempre pensando en comer.

Teníamos aproximadamente cinco minutos en el comedor y nadie decía nada, Plutarch nos miraba constantemente y sabia lo que quería preguntar, se aclaro la garganta, aquí vamos de nuevo, genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Tampoco hoy fueron a la universidad.-no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-La fiesta de ayer se alargo más de la cuenta y llegamos un poco tarde.-ante la brillante contestación de Marvel… Portia solo rodó los ojos y Plutarch bufo.

-Esto el colmo, no les importa en lo más mínimo la universidad, esta semana han faltado tres días y mañana es viernes, ¡viernes por dios!.- Plutarch estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

-No seas tan dramático Papá.-soltó Annie tan tranquila como quien habla del clima.

-¡¿Qué no sea dramático?-grito Plutarch perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. ¡No es dramatismo Annie es la verdad!, ¡sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear!-Plutarch golpeo la mesa logrando que se estremeciera.

-Cariño cálmate, terminemos de comer tranquilamente y después continuamos con esta charla.-mi madre tomo su mano sobre la mesa y nuestro padre solo asintió, aunque un tanto reacio.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

-Hoy recibí una llamada de Haymitch.-comentó Plutarch rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunto Portia con curiosidad.

-Mañana llega a la ciudad, viene con su familia estarán dos semanas.

-Es estupendo, Effie y yo tenemos tanto de que platicar.

-Pasado mañana vendrán a comer.-un momento Haymitch, ese nombre me suena acaso será Haymitch Everdeen.

-¿Haymitch Everdeen?-pregunté para salir de dudas.

-Si.-contesto secamente, recuerdo bien a Haymitch es un gran amigo de Plutarch solíamos pasar las vacaciones las dos familias juntas.

-Sus hijos son Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss ¿Verdad?-dijo Annie.

-Si, quisiera que se comportaran y demuestren que han madurado, o al menos puedan fingir que lo han hecho.-nos dijo mirándonos de manera fría.

-Vamos Papá, ya han pasado diez años, tal vez no recuerden nuestras pequeñas bromas.-soltó Marvel con tranquilidad.

-Marvel tiene razón Papá.-Annie apoyo a Marvel.

-Pues solo espero que se comporten.-el tono de Plutarch era firme, y solo asentimos.

La ultima vez que vi a los hijos de Haymitch Everdeen… Finnick usaba lentes al igual que sus hermanas, tal vez era algo de familia, recuerdo que era muy delgado y tenia pecas, Glimmer y Katniss eran un tanto tímidas siempre llevaban el cabello peinado en dos coletas, tenían brackets y eran delgadas tanto o más que Finnick, los tres parecían desnutridos, seria divertido volverlos haber, o ¿No?

* * *

Besos y Abrazos


	2. Noticia II

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 2. **La noticia ll.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HAYMITCH POV**

Espero que este viaje resulte como espero y sirva para que la relación de mis hijos con los Mellark sea al menos tolerable, y comprendan que lo que sucedió en el pasado fue solo un juego de niños. Sé que las constantes bromas de los Mellark hacia mis hijos los habían dañado pero deben aprender a dejar el pasado donde pertenece.

-¿Llamaste a Plutarch –preguntó Effie sentándose junto a mí.

-Si, justamente acabo de colgar.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que decirle a los chicos.-un suspiro involuntario abandono mis labios.

-¿Cómo crees que lo vallan a tomar?-su reacción es algo que me preocupa demasiado.

-No te voy a mentir, Glimmer se pondrá histérica y dirá toda clase de improperios, Finnick y Katniss se lo tomaran mejor, al menos eso espero.-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Crees que se rehúsen a venir con nosotros?

-Al principio si, al menos Glimmer, pero terminaran aceptando ya verás. Voy a ver si ya esta lista la comida los chicos llegaran por la noche.-me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió del despacho.

Espero y Effie tenga razón y los chicos acepten realizar este viaje, o al menos que no me quieran asesinar cuando les diga.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Mi padre se volvió loco esa es la única explicación que encuentro, ¿Por qué diablos quiere que vallamos de viaje ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar que sean vacaciones? Solo faltan poco más de dos meses para que llegue el verano, tengo el presentimiento de que algo trama, pero en fin es mejor que termine mi maleta ya que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que viajar a Napa esta tarde. Mis padres viven ahí desde hace siete años cuando Haymitch compro un viñedo.

Yo vivo en San Francisco con mis hermanos Finnick y Glimmer, Finnick termino la carrera de arquitectura hace unos meses, Glim estudia leyes, con el carácter que tiene acertó al escoger esta carrera, y yo pues, leer y escribir es mi pasión por eso estudio literatura.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu maleta?–le pregunte a Glimmer que entraba a mi habitación.

-Si, solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Finnick.-se sentó en mi cama.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Fue a una entrevista de trabajo.-desde hace un par de semanas Finn comenzó a buscar ofertas de empleo.

-Bien termine.-dije cerrando mi maleta-. Vamos a preparar algo para comer.-le dije a Glim caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mejor pidamos algo a domicilio, así no tendremos que limpiar la cocina.

Media hora después estábamos en la sala esperando que el repartidor llegara con nuestra comida, Glim tenia el control remoto en sus manos buscando un programa que llamara su atención, yo estaba adelantando un trabajo que tenia que entregar cuando volviéramos de estas vacaciones "forzadas". De pronto se escucho como la puerta principal era abierta y segundos después Finn entró a la sala.

-Encontré al repartidor en la puerta.-dijo mostrándonos las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

-Ya era hora muero de hambre.-Finn dejo las bolsas en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a mí.

-Glim no entiendo como puedes comer tanto.-Finnick oculto su risa con un "repentino" ataque de tos mientras Glim me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-Chicas, mejor comamos que no quiero que se nos haga noche por el camino.

-¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?-le pregunte a Finnick.

-Bien, en dos semanas me avisan si me dan el empleo o no.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Estoy segura que si te darán el empleo, serian unos idiotas si dejan ir al mejor arquitecto de San Francisco.-Finnick rió divertido por el comentario de nuestra hermana.

Estábamos subiendo las maletas al coche de Finn que es el que elegimos para viajar a Napa.

-Bien es la última.- Finn rodó los ojos, Glim llevaba equipaje como para un mes y solo serian dos semanas.

-Ya que Glim subió su armario entero al coche ¿Nos podemos ir?

-Hermanito, si llevara todo mi armario tendrías que alquilar un camión.- Glimmer se subió en el asiento del copiloto lo que dejaba a mi en la parte trasera "genial".

Durante el viaje hablamos de cosas triviales lo que lo hizo más llevadero. Una hora y media después estamos en la estrada de la casa en Napa, mis padres salieron a recibirnos.

-Los esperábamos antes.-dijo Effie mientras me abrasaba.

-El tráfico.-fue la respuesta de Finn que ahora era abrasado por Effie.

-Vallamos adentro los estábamos esperando para cenar.-nos dijo Haymitch y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, mi padre nos hablo acerca del viñedo, Glim y yo les contamos como nos iba en la universidad y Finn de su posible nuevo trabajo. Ahora estamos sentados en la sala tomando café Haymitch párese nervioso, debe ser algo que nos quiere comentar acerca del viaje.

-Chicos hay algo que debemos decirles su madre y yo.-los tres esperábamos que continuara pero no decían nada por lo cual Finn se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede Papá?- Haymitch se aclaro la garganta, esto no será nada bueno.

-Verán, hoy hable con Plutarch y le comente de nuestro viaje y nos a invitado a comer pasado mañana con su familia.

-¿Los Mellark viven en New York?-mi padre solamente asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de mi hermana, pasaron largos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada envolviéndonos es un tenso silencio.

-¡¿Te volviste loco? Yo no pienso ir a esa estúpida comida, no quiero volver a los Mellark ni en pintura por lo que me resta de vida-. Glimmer estaba furiosa.

-Glim cariño cálmate.-las palabras de Effie no fueron de gran ayuda.

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Parece que ya se olvidaron de lo que esos idiotas nos hicieron!-gritaba mientras caminaba por la sala, Finn y yo nos manteníamos en silencio.

-¡Es suficiente Glimmer!-mi hermana vio a nuestro padre con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó-. ¿Podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas y no a gritos?

-Papá no creo que esa reunión se buena idea.-hable por primera vez.

-Nosotros sabemos del problema con los Mellark, pero deben de olvidarse de eso ¡por dios han pasado diez años!

-Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo mamá pero, al menos yo no puedo olvidar su última broma.-contesto Glimmer, la verdad es que yo tampoco la he podido olvidar.

-Nuestros padres tienen razón chicas, debemos dejar atrás el pasado.-Glimmer veía a Finn como si tuviera diez cabezas.

-¡No puede ser la locura es contagiosa!-exclamo mi hermana sacudiendo los brazos pues no podía creer las palabras de Finn y la verdad yo tampoco.

-Mañana tomaremos el vuelo a New York ya decidirán si nos acompañan a la comida con los Mellark o no.-la voz de Haymitch era firme, se levanto y salio de la sala.

-Piénselo chicos, es mejor que vallamos a dormir.-Effie se levantó y salió tras de el.

-Effie tiene razón es mejor que descansemos.-les dije a mis hermanos y ellos asintieron.

-¿Por qué apoyaste a Haymitch?-cuestiono Glim a Finnick.

-Ya no somos unos niños Glim, si ellos siguen con su espíritu bromista podemos defendernos.-una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Glimmer ante las palabras de Finn.

-Bien iremos a esa "reunión" con los Mellark.-dijo marcando las comillas en el aire.

Después de esa charla con mis hermanos cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación solo espero que los Mellark hayan cambiado.

**GLIMMER POV**

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir pensando en esa reunión con los Mellark, no estaba muy convencida de asistir pues no quería volver a verlos después de todas las bromas que nos hacían a mis hermanos y a mi, las cuales debo decir sin recibir su castigo pues siempre se las ingeniaban para que pareciera un "inocente accidente".

**Flash Back.**

Ese verano iríamos con nuestros padres y los Mellark de vacaciones juntos, yo tenia diez años, Finnick once y Katniss nueve. Marvel, Peeta y Annie eran mis amigos y de mis hermanos todos nos llevamos muy bien, hasta ese día.

Estábamos todos en la playa, Katniss y yo construíamos un castillo de arena con la ayuda de Finn estábamos por terminarlo cuando Marvel se dejo caer sobre el destruyéndolo, Annie y Peeta reían junto con él mientras Katniss lloraba inconsolable y yo hacia lo posible por retener mis lágrimas, le dijo a sus padres que había sido un accidente que el solo quería ver como nos estaba quedando.

-¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado?-lo reprendía Portia.

-Fue un accidente Mamá yo solo quería ver como les estaba quedando.-le dijo a Portia a punto de llorar.

-Espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado.-Marvel asintió y nos dio a mis hermanos y a mi una mirada de triunfo.

**End The Flash Black**

Desde ese día las bromas continuaron, mis hermanos y yo siempre terminábamos con helado en nuestra ropa, mojados con jugo o cualquier otro líquido y en ocasiones con parte de su comida sobre nosotros, y siempre eran "accidentes". Pero ahora todo era diferente, con este último pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

**KATNISS POV**

Estamos en el aeropuerto esperando que nuestro vuelo sea anunciado, realmente me sorprende que Glimmer este tranquila, supongo que se debe a lo que Finn dijo, o tal vez este comenzando a planear la forma de vengarse de los Mellark.

-Glimmer ¿Piensas buscar una forma de vengarte?- Finn espero ansioso que nuestra hermana me respondiera.

-Por el momento no, al menos que ellos den el primer paso.-me respondió con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Glim tiene razón, además recuerden que estaremos en su territorio debemos estar alerta.

-Ustedes me dan miedo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que planearan si algo sucede.-los tres reímos lo que llamo la atención de nuestros padres.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Effie, Haymitch solo nos observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-_Pasajero con destino a New York favor de abordar por la puerta tres._-se escucho por los altavoces, salvados por la campana.

-Si no queremos que el avión nos deje debemos abordar.-dijo Glim levantándose y comenzando a caminar ignorando la pregunta de Effie.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, aproximadamente a las 8:00 de la noche estaba aterrizando el avión en New York y bajamos del avión. Effie, Glim y yo esperábamos a Haymitch y Finn que fueron por nuestras maletas, después de quince minutos llegaron.

-Glimmer sabes que estaremos solo dos semanas ¿verdad?-la pregunta de mi papa nos sorprendió a todos.

-Si, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?- Glimmer veía a Haymitch con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo sabias, entonces ¿para que trajiste tanto equipaje?- todos estallamos en carcajadas llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban.

-Dejen de reírse.-prácticamente gruño-. Y si traje tanto equipaje es por que lo necesito, una nunca sabe lo que pueda llegar a necesitar.-sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y nosotros la seguimos.

Tuvimos que usar dos taxis pues en uno seria imposible que lográramos entrar cinco personas y como una decena de maletas.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos y Haymitch fue por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. Estaba desempacando mi maleta y no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa comida de mañana, cuando termine tome mi pijama y mi neceser, entre al baño me lave los dientes y me puse mi pijama salí y me acosté había sido un día un tanto pesado y será mejor descansar pues mañana seria la comida con los Mellark, nos volveríamos a ver después de diez años y se sorprenderán al ver que hemos cambiado y no somos los mismos niños que eran blanco de sus bromas.

* * *

_OK... segundo capitulo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios... os seguimos leyendo... en un ratito subire mi profesora de seduccion ;)_


	3. El Reencuentro

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 3: **EL REENCUENTRO.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PEETA POV**

Hoy es el gran día, nótese el sarcasmo, digo son los Everdeen los que vendrán a comer no los reyes de España, Portia esta histérica se ha pasado toda la mañana vigilando que todo este impecable, en este momento esta ayudando a Sae con la comida pues quiere que este perfecta. Plutarch, él es algo aparte, su única preocupación somos nosotros nos ha dicho un centenar de veces que nos comportemos como personas "maduras".

-Peeta ¿qué esperas para bañarte?-Portia entró en mi habitación sin tomarse la molestia de llamar.

-Mamá tranquilízate, estaré presentable a la hora acordada.-le dije rodando los ojos.

-Eso espero.-me dijo y sin más salio de la habitación.

Ni mi propia madre respeta mi privacidad, es el colmo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Annie entró en mi habitación.

-La histeria de Portia terminara por volvernos locos a todos.-se sentó junto a mi en mi cama.

-Si pasa Annie te agradezco que llamaras antes de invadir mi habitación.-dije con sarcasmo y coloqué las manos tras de mi cabeza.

-No seas gruñón Peeta, además solo vengo a darte mi humilde opinión acerca de la ropa que usaras.

-Gracias Annie valoro mucho tu opinión.-le dije rodando los ojos.

-Pues gracias a tu sarcasmo Peeta usaras lo que yo elija sin derecho a replica.-como si no fuera así diario, se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar en mi armario.

-Valla revuelo esta causando la visita de los Everdeen.- Marvel prácticamente me tiro al suelo y se acostó en mi cama.

-¡Genial! Todos en esta casa entran a mi habitación como si fuera área comunitaria, ¿es qué nadie sabe el significado de la palabra privacidad?-los dos me ignoraron olímpicamente y suspire frustrado.

-Vamos hermano te estas volviendo un amargado.

-¡Por fin encontré algo decente en tu armario!, tú y yo vamos a ir de compras lo más pronto posible.-Annie dejo la ropa sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana ya que la cama era invadida por el mastodonte de Marvel.

-Annie, si recuerdas que fuimos de compras hace dos días ¿verdad?

-Si, pero déjame decirte hermanito que casi toda la ropa que tienes en tu armario ya pasó a mejor vida.-Annie esta loca como puede decir eso si mi ropa esta prácticamente nueva.

-Marvel, la ropa que elegí para ti esta sobre tu cama.-posó su vista en su reloj y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas-. ¡Por dios! ¡Solo tengo dos horas y media para arreglarme!-prácticamente salio volando de la habitación, Marvel miraba hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías esforzar tanto tus neuronas, no vaya a ser que se quemen las pocas que te quedan.-parpadeó un par de veces y me miro seriamente-. ¿Qué estabas pensando Mar?

-Si inscribimos a Annie en una maratón y le decimos que tiene que ganar o si no el sentido de la moda se perdería definitivamente ¿creés que rompa algún récord?-me sorprendió la seriedad con la que mi hermano estaba hablando de una tontería como esa.

-No tengo la menor duda.-los dos comenzamos a reír, y es que la obsesión de mi hermana por la moda sobrepasa los limites.

Faltaba media hora aproximadamente para que los Everdeen llegaran, trate de acomodar mi cabello pero después de tres intentos me rendí era simplemente indomable, decidí bajar a la sala donde estaban todos, Annie estaba sentada en un sofá, Marvel estaba acostado en otro, Plutarch y Portia estaban juntos, y yo me senté junto a mi hermana. Portia sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Plutarch lo cual mostraba su nerviosismo.

-Marvel Mellark ¿no puedes sentarte como es devido?-le prendió y él se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá te prometo que cuando lleguen nuestros invitados no tendrás queja de mi ¿de acuerdo?-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno Portia suspiro sonoramente y Plutarch puso los ojos en blanco Annie y yo reímos por lo bajo.

-¿Creen que los hijos de los Ecerdeen hayan cambiado mucho?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Annie?- Portia la veía con los ojos entrecerrados esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, pues veras, no sé como explicarlo.-Annie trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Ellos eran muy poco... ¿agraciados? Sip eso poco agraciados.- Marvel comenzó a reír sin control y tanto Plutarch como Portia lo veían con una chispa de furia, Annie trataba de contener la risa al igual que yo.

-Marvel deja de reírte.-el tono de Plutarch era duro y sin lugar a replicas.

-Lo siento, y Annie ¿poco agraciados? ¡Por dios! Seamos sinceros hermanita parecían espantapájaros.-las palabras de mi hermano fueron el detonante para que tanto Annie como yo comenzáramos a reír como desquiciados al igual que Marvel.

-¡Ya basta!-el grito de Plutarch resonó por toda la sala y nos hizo parar de reír al momento-. Espero por su propio bien que no hagan ningún comentario al respecto ¿entendieron?-la mirada de Plutarch dejaba claro que no bromeaba.

-Bueno, yo haré todo lo posible por comportarme, solo espero que estén bien vestidos sino tendré…

-¡Basta Annie!, no harás ningún comentario estén como estén vestidos.-Annie se cruzo de brazos bufando.

-Bien pueden estar tranquilos no haré ningún comentario.-Annie parecía una niña pequeña a la cual no le compraron el dulce que quería.

-Por mi parte pueden estar tranquilos.-les dije y era verdad no quería tener problemas con Plutarch por los Everdeen.

-Yo no prometo nada, si los Everdeen siguen pareciendo espantapájaros no sé si podré contenerme.-yo sabia que las palabras de mi hermano eran sinceras de los tres él era el más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Infantil?

-Espero que logres contenerte sino atente a las consecuencias.-le advirtió Plutarch.

Pasaban los minutos y nosotros nos manteníamos en un incomodo silencio, de pronto se escucho un coche que paraba en la entrada de la casa. Mis padres se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta mis hermanos y yo caminamos tras de ellos, Plutarch abrió la puerta y todos salimos a recibir a nuestros invitados. Un hombre más o menos de la edad de Plutarch ayudaba a bajar del coche a una mujer ellos deben de ser Haymitch y Effie.

-Haymitch que gusto volver a verte.-él y Plutarch se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo yo amigo.

-Effie sigues igual de guapa que hace diez años.- Portia y Effie se abrazaron.

-Si tú lo dices, pero los años pasan Portia.-se separo de mi mama y saludo a Plutarch con un beso en la mejilla al igual que Haymitch a Portia.

-¿Dónde están sus hijos?-la pregunta de Portia me hizo darme cuenta de que ellos no estaban por ninguna parte.

-Bueno... hum... ellos vendrán después.- Haymitch veía a su esposa significativamente, ¿será que no quieren ni volvernos a ver? No lo más seguro es que no han cambiado nada y siguen siendo poco agraciados como dijo Annie.

-Bien, recuerdan a los chicos ¿cierto?-cambió de tema rápidamente Plutarch.

-Plutarch hace diez años que no los vemos, pero los identifico perfectamente.-Effie camino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa-. Annie estas hermosa cariño.-le dijo abrasándola.

-Gracias señora Everdeen.-Annie correspondió al abraso de Effie.

-Nada de señora Everdeen llámame Effie querida.-se aparto de ella y se acerco a mi-. Peeta eres ya todo un hombre y muy apuesto debo añadir.-me dijo abrasándome igual que a Annie.

-Gracias Effie aunque creo que exageras.-le dije "humildemente" y solo escuche las risas mal disimiladas de mis hermanos.

-Marvel tu también eres muy apuesto.-hizo lo mismo que con mi hermana y conmigo-. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos tienen a todas las chicas de New York tras de ustedes.

-En realidad Effie yo tengo más admiradoras que Peeta Bebe.-todos rieron por el comentario de mi hermano y solo porque le prometí a mis padres que me comportaría es que no le arranco la cabeza.

-No me llames Peeta Bebe sabes que lo detesto.-le dije con voz afilada.

Después de ese incomodo momento Marvel y yo saludamos a Haymitch con un apretón de manos y Annie con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien vamos adentro, esperaremos a que lleguen sus hijos para comer.

-Portia no es necesario esperarlos, además pueden tardar.-dijo Haymitch sin dejar de ver a su esposa que solo suspiro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa pero el ruido de un auto llegando nos detuvo deben de ser los hijos de los Everdeen, el coche se estaciono pero nadie bajaba de el, todos estábamos impacientes por que se abrieran las puertas del coche. De pronto tres puertas fueron abiertas y tres personas bajaron del coche el chico era alto, castaño y bien parecido, casi tanto como yo pero solo casi, una de las chicas era también rubia con un cuerpo digno de modelo de pasarela, y la otra chica era castaña un poco más bajita que la rubia y debo admitir que era hermosa, mire a mis hermanos que tenían los ojos como platos, pero ellos no podían ser los hijos de los Everdeen ¿o si? Comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron frente a nosotros.

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección.

¡Por todos los santos! Ellos eran los hijos de Haymitch y Effie, mis hermanos y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos y en un estado de shock total Plutarch y Portia no estaban mejor que nosotros, pero es que esto es antinatural ellos no pueden ser aquellos chicos que conocimos hace años, Portia se aclaro la garganta y sonrió.

-No hay problema chicos, por dios como han crecido.-Portia y Plutarch saludaban a los recién llegados mis hermanos y yo nos mantuvimos sin movernos no podíamos creer que fueran ellos los mismos que conocimos cuando éramos niños, minutos después Portia nos llamó.

-Chicos vengan.-nos acercamos lentamente.

-Ellos son Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss los recuerdan ¿cierto?-dijo Portia señalando a cada uno.

-Si.-respondimos los tres al unísono con voz ahogada.

-Ellos son Marvel, Peeta y Annie ¿los recuerdan?

-Claro como olvidarnos de ellos.-le respondió Glimmer y sus hermanos rieron por lo bajo, bien tal parece que no han olvidado nuestras bromas.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Hoy me desperté temprano pues estoy un poco nerviosa por la comida con los Mellark y como no podía dormir mejor me levante y tomé una larga y relajante ducha, y ahora estoy terminado de arreglarme para bajar a desayunar con mi familia. Salí de mi habitación rumbo al restaurante y en el lobby encontré a mis hermanos.

-Buenos días.-les dije como saludo.

-Buenos días Kat.-me contesto Finn besando mi mejilla.

-No se que tengan de buenos.-gruño Glim.

-Glim el que tú no estés de buen humor no es culpa ni de Finn ni mía.-le reproche.

-Lo siento, es que no dormí bien.

-Vamos que papas nos esperan para desayunar.-nos dijo Finn tomándonos de la mano.

Entramos al restaurante y mi hermano ubicó a nuestros padres, llegamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, ellos ya habían ordenado nuestro desayuno, Glimmer murmuro un "ni siquiera podemos elegir que comer" que solo Finn y yo escuchamos.

-Buenos días chicos.-saludaron nuestros padres al unísono.

-Buenos días.-contestamos de la misma manera.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? se ven tensos.

-Nada Mamá, es solo que no dormimos bien.-le respondí.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio el cual era un tanto incomodo y Haymitch de vez en cuando nos veía al igual que Effie.

-Su madre y yo iremos a rentar un coche.-nos aviso rompiendo la tensión que nos rodeaba.

-Seria mejor que rentaras dos papá.-comento Glim sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

-No veo porque tenga que hacerlo, iremos juntos a casa de los Mellark.

-Bien solo te advierto que si me siento incomoda no voy a quedarme allí, pero puedo tomar un taxi.-Glimmer se encogió de hombros y Haymitch suspiro.

-No tienes porque sentirte incomoda.-oh oh, Haymitch no debió decir eso.

-Mejor los espero aquí.-mi hermana no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa.

-Glimmer no te comportes como una chiquilla.-genial papa solo logró que este más que furiosa.

-No debí aceptar venir a este estúpido viaje.-dijo aventando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Deben de dejar todo en el pasado solo fue un juego de niños.

-Dejen de discutir siempre es lo mismo con el tema de los Mellark.-interino Effie un tanto exasperada.

-Tienes razón Mamá.-Glim se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Effie.

-A mi habitación ya no tengo hambre.-dijo y sin más se marcho.

Continuamos desayunando en un muy pero muy tenso silencio, mis padres terminaron y se fueron a rentar el coche, Finn y yo fuimos a buscar a Glim a su habitación, llamamos a la puerta un par de veces y no obtuvimos respuesta.

-Glimmer abre la puerta.-le insistí para que abriera.

-¡Déjenme en paz Katniss!-fue la respuesta que nos dio.

-Por favor Glim abre la puerta.-esta vez fue Finn quien trató, se escucharon sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y segundos después nos abrió.

-No le hagas caso a papa si no te sientes cómoda en casa de los Mellark nosotros nos regresamos contigo al hotel.-a Glim fue a la que más le afecto la última broma de los Mellark por eso es que esta tan nerviosa.

-Finnick tiene razón además eres una chica de carácter fuerte ¿no?- Glim sonrió tristemente y suspiro.

Estuvimos en la habitación de Glimmer hasta que faltaba una hora para la dichosa comida, Finnick se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y Glim se fue conmigo a la mía para arreglarnos allí.

-¿Qué usaras?-me preguntó mi hermana saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra secaba su cabello.

-No lo sé, ¿algún consejo?

-¡Claro que si!-chilló comenzando a rebuscar entre mis cosas.

Estábamos terminando con los últimos detalles de nuestro cabello, Glimmer se veía simplemente divina, llevaba unos jeans tubo blancos que se ajustaban de maravilla a su cuerpo, una blusa roja tipo halter con escote pronunciado pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con su blusa, su maquillaje era ligero y su cabello totalmente lacio. Yo llevaba unos jeans también tubo negros que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo, una blusa azul de mangas cortas con un cinturón ancho de color plata al igual que los zapatos de tacón que usaba, mi maquillaje no era muy cargado y mi cabello era lacio con unas ligeras ondas en las puntas, llamaron a la puerta y Glim abrió.

-Se ven hermosas chicas.-alabó mi hermano y ambas sonreímos.

-Tú no te ves nada mal.-le dijo Glim y era verdad. no por que fuera mi hermano, pero lucia bastante guapo, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, se escucharon unos ligero golpes en la puerta y Finn abrió.

-No los vamos a obligar a que vallan a casa de los Mellark, nosotros nos adelantaremos si quieren ir esta es la dirección y estas las llaves del coche.- Haymitch le entregó las llaves y el papel con la dirección de los Mellark a Finn.

-Esperamos que se decidan a dejar el pasado atrás y vallan.-nos dijo Effie, ella y Haymitch salieron de la habitación.

-Ustedes decidan chicas ¿quieren que vallamos?-tanto Finn como yo mirábamos fijamente a Glim.

-Solo vamos por nuestras bolsas, ¿verdad Kat?-le sonreí y asentí,

Salimos del hotel y encontramos el coche que Haymitch rento para nosotros, entramos en el y nos pusimos en marcha, Glimmer tenia un mapa en las manos para decirle a Finnick por donde ir.

-Creo que nos perdimos.-les dije a mis hermanos.

-Claro que no Katniss ya casi llegamos.-me dijo Glimmer volteando el mapa para todas partes.

-Claro Glim.-le dijo Finnick con sarcasmo-. Hemos pasado por aquí dos veces, por si no te has dado cuenta.- ¡genial! Finn comenzaba a desesperarse algo muy poco común en él.

-Lo mejor es que pidamos indicaciones.-sugerí y Glimmer me miro de mala manera.

-¡Es por aquí!, da vuelta a la derecha.-dijo Glimmer muy segura de si misma y Finn hizo lo que le dijo.

Después de todo tuvimos que pedir indicaciones en contra de la voluntad de Glim, diez minutos después llegamos a la casa de los Mellark. Era de dos plantas, color blanco, grande y muy bonita, mi hermano estaciono el coche detrás del de nuestros padres y pudimos ver que todos estaban afuera esperando a que bajáramos del coche.

-Bien aquí vamos.-dijo Finnick como si fuéramos a una batalla campal.

Nos bajamos del coche y las miradas de todos se posaron en nosotros, nuestros padres nos veían con una sonrisa y los demás con los ojos como platos, caminamos hacia ellos y vi a los hijos de los Mellark, Annie tenia mi altura, su cabello su cabello era un poco largo lacio y rubio, tenia unos bonitos ojos verdes o eso creo no distinguia bien el color…. él que si no me equivoco, recuerdo como Marvel, era alto y musculoso con el aspecto de un oso pero cara de niño, su cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Plutarch, por ultimo Peeta era alto un poco menos que Marvel, su cabello color rubio con destellos y desordenado que le daba un toque sexy, sus ojos color azul brillan con incredulidad, era realmente apuesto... un momento ¿yo he dicho eso?

-Lamentamos la tardanza pero no encontrábamos la dirección.-dijo Finn viendo de reojo a Glimmer que bufo por lo bajo.

-No hay problema chicos, por dios como han crecido.-Portia y Plutarch nos saludaron después de salir de su letargo, sus hijos seguían donde estaban aún en shock supongo.

-Chicos vengan.-los llamo Portia y ellos se acercaron lentamente, ¡ja! Ni que los fuéramos a morder.

-Ellos son Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss los recuerdan ¿cierto?-dijo Effie señalándonos a cada uno.

-Si.-respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Ellos son Marvel, Peeta y Annie ¿los recuerdan?-los señalo uno por uno al nombrarlos.

-Claro como olvidarnos de ellos.-le respondió Glimmer, Finn y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

-Vamos adentro la comida esta lista.-nos dijo Portia.

Portia y Plutarch nos dirigieron al comedor y nos sentamos en absoluto silencio, en cuanto la comida fue servida Portia y Effie se sumergieron en una animada charla al igual que Plutarch y Haymitch, Marvel, Peeta y Annie nos veían como si fuéramos unos fantasmas y era muy gracioso verlos en ese estado, minutos después la charla tomo un rumbo que no esperábamos.

-No veo porque sigan en el hotel.-comento Portia.

-No queremos causar molestias.-dijo Effie un tanto nerviosa.

-Portia tiene razón nuestra casa es grande y hay espacio para ustedes.-mis hermanos y yo nos vimos con pánico.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-yo apoyo a Haymitch y estoy segura que mis hermanos también.

-Seria bueno para que los chicos comenzaran a llevarse mejor.-dijo Portia y mierda Haymitch sonrió.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con nuestros padres.-hablo por primera vez Peeta y sus hermanos le dieron una mirada de "te volviste loco" él frunció el ceño unos segundos después como si se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Lo ven, entonces, ¿qué dicen?-preguntó Portia con una sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios... en verdad me animan a seguir... mañana actualizo mi profesora de seduccion_  
**

**_besos y abrazos_**


	4. ¿ Una Buena Decicion?

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CHAPTER 4: ¿UNA BUENA DECISIÓN?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Katniss POV**

_-Lo ven entonces ¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Portia con una sonrisa._

-Esta bien aceptamos, creo que tienen razón y este tiempo juntos ayudara para que los chicos comiencen a conocerse mejor.-Glimmer casi se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Haymitch, Finn lo veía como si tuviera un tercer ojo, y yo simplemente no podía creer que nos hiciera esto.

La comida continuo, los hijos de los Mellark poco a poco se fueron integrando a la conversación, mis hermanos y yo no prestábamos mucha atención a lo que decían solo respondíamos a lo que nos preguntaban con simples monosílabos, sentía la mirada de Peeta sobre mí y me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda, levanté la vista de mi plato y nuestras miradas entraron en contacto pasaron un par de minutos y fue la voz de Portia la que rompió la unión de nuestras miradas.

-Continuemos con nuestra charla en la sala.-sugirió Portia y nos pusimos en pie, todos comenzaron a salir pero mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos un poco más atrás que los demás.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Haymitch aceptar esa estupidez de que nos quedemos aquí?-dijo Glim entre dientes y más que molesta se escuchaba afligida.

-Tranquilízate Glimmer hablaremos con él.

-El problema Finnick es que no nos escuchara.-yo tenia razón Haymitch no se retractaría.

-Lo intentaremos.-siguió caminando y nosotras lo seguimos, me llamó la atención un hermoso cuadro que estaba en la sala y me acerqué con curiosidad para verlo.

-Yo lo hice, Plutarch me dijo que lo colocara aqui.-la voz de Peeta me asusto y pegué tremendo bote-. Disculpa no quería asustarte.

-No me hubiera imaginado que te gustara pintar.-le dije con indiferencia y me reuní con mis hermanos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-me preguntó Glim curiosa cuando me senté entre ella y Finn.

-Me vio observando el cuadro y me dijo que era suyo.-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Valla Peeta Mellark todo un artista.-reímos por lo bajo por el comentario de Finnick, Marvel, Annie y Peeta nos observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

Effie y Portia seguían hablando de lo que habían hecho durante estos diez años que no se vieron, Plutarch y Haymitch hablaban sobre el viñedo, después de aproximadamente una hora se dieron cuenta de que estábamos presentes.

-Chicos discúlpenos por dejarlos fuera de la conversación.-se disculpó Portia apenada.

-No te preocupes Portia, es normal que tengan muchas cosas de que hablar.-le dije.

-Chicos es tarde debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas al hotel.-Glim le lanzaba dagas a Haymitch con la mirada.

Nos levantamos y los Mellark nos acompañaron a la salida.

-Nos vemos en un momento.-nos dijo una muy alegre Portia.

Mis hermanos y yo nos adelantamos, subimos al coche y Finnick lo puso en marcha dejando atrás el coche de Haymitch.

-Realmente espero que Haymitch desista de esta estupidez, de lo contrario me regreso a San Francisco en el primer vuelo que encuentre disponible.

-No te preocupes que yo me regreso contigo Glimmer.-Finn estaba callado y tenia su vista fija en el camino.

-Finnick ¿estás bien?-le pregunté.

-Si.-fue todo lo que dijo, Glim y yo intercambiamos miradas la actitud de Finn era muy rara.

El resto del trayecto al hotel fue en completo silencio, cuando por fin llegamos al hotel bajamos del coche y esperamos en el lobby a que llegaran Haymitch y Efiie, que pocos minutos después llegaron.

-Chicos tenemos que hablar.-nos dijo nuestro padre.

No respondimos nada solamente caminamos hacia el ascensor, estábamos envueltos en un ambiente demasiado tenso el ascensor se detuvo y llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación, Effie abrió y entramos.

-No voy a quedarme en casa de los Mellark.-dijo Glim con la mandíbula apretada.

-No comencemos con lo mismo de nuevo.-pidió Haymitch.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de los Mellark?-le pregunté y él suspiro.

-Chicos dense la oportunidad de tratarlos.-intervino Effie.

-¡Yo no quiero tratarlos!-gritó Glimmer-. ¡Acepte ir a esa estúpida comida pero no me pidas que acepte esto!

-Deja de gritar por favor.-dijo Haymitch con la mandíbula tensa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana esto es demasiado.-le dije, Finn no decía nada tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado en la pared un tanto alejado.

-Hagamos un trato; vamos a casa de los Mellark y al primer problema que se presente ustedes regresan a San Francisco y su madre y yo a Napa.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que tengamos una buena relación con los Mellark?-le preguntó Glim a nuestro padre.

-Glim ustedes eran amigos sé que pasaron cosas que los hicieron distanciarse pero ¿por qué no intentan recuperar la amistad que tenían?

-Papá entiende de una vez que cualquier tipo de relación que tengamos con los Mellark esta destinada al fracaso.-le dije ya cansada por esta situación.

-No puedes asegurarlo Katniss.-me dijo Effie y aunque no lo quiera aceptar tiene razón.

-Su madre tiene razón no pueden condenar algo al fracaso sin intentarlo.-Haymitch se sentó y respiró profundamente-. Chicos sé que no es fácil, pero al menos inténtelo.-tal vez tenga razón y al menos podamos tener una relación cordial.

-Voy a darles la oportunidad que tanto pides.-dijo Finn hablando por primera vez y salió de la habitación.

-Chicas y ustedes ¿qué dicen?-la voz de Haymitch sonaba impaciente y un tanto alegre por las palabras de Finnick.

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que a la mínima provocación no respondo.-Glimmer dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, ahora esperaban mi respuesta.

-Supongo que tengo que recoger mis cosas.-dije suspirando y fui a mi habitación.

Media hora después estábamos camino a casa de los Mellark, Glimmer veía distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche, Finn estaba un tanto ausente algo debió pasar para que cambiara su actitud, en casa de los Mellark fue el quien le dijo a Glimmer que trataríamos que Haymitch cambiara de opinión y no dijo nada para conseguirlo. Minutos después llegamos a casa de los Mellark, Effie, Glimmer y yo caminamos hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Portia.

-Espero que se sientan como en casa, ¿dónde están Finnick y Haymitch?-preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

-Bajando las maletas.-le respondió Effie.

-Plutarch ve con los chicos y ayuden a Haymitch y Finnick con las maletas, las suben a las habitaciones tú sabes cuales son.

-Claro, Peeta, Marvel ya escucharon a su madre.-los tres salieron de la sala.

-Valla se nota quien manda en la casa.-Portia rió por el comentario de Effie y nosotras también.

-No le digas a Plutarch deja que siga creyendo que él es quien manda.-todas reímos de nuevo incluso Annie.

Minutos después los hombres se reunieron con nosotras en la sala, hablábamos cosas triviales con Portia que se mostraba muy interesada en saber más de nosotros, los chicos charlaban con Haymitch y Plutarch, no sé en que momento me quede observando a Peeta algo en él me impedía apartar la mirada, era como si se tratara de un imán, de pronto su mirada y la mía entraron en contacto igual que unas horas atrás, me sonrió torcidamente y apartó la mirada dejándome un tanto abrumada.

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones supongo que querrán desempacar y descansar un poco antes de la cena.-la voz de Portia me hizo reaccionar y apartar la mirada de Peeta.

Portia nos indico nuestras habitaciones y entre a la mía, era amplia, estaba pintada de un hermoso color perla, la decoración era sencilla, elegante y de muy buen gusto, me acerqué al ventanal y tenia una hermosa vista al jardín, desempaqué mis cosas y me acosté, tan solo unos minutos después me quede profundamente dormida.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

No sé que me llevó a apoyar la locura de Portia, solo sé que cuando reaccione ya lo había hecho, y aunque Hayitch aceptó sus hijos no parecen muy de acuerdo con su decisión. Poco a poco mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a integrarnos a la conversación, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a Katniss, de pronto levantó su mirada que entró en contacto con la mía y me perdí en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color gris que me resultaban hipnotizadores. Pasaron unos minutos y la voz de Portia rompió la unión de nuestras miradas.

-Continuemos con nuestra charla en la sala.-nos pusimos en pie y salimos hacia la sala, los Everdeen se quedaron unos pasos atrás de los demás e intercambiaron unas palabras, cuando se reunieron con nosotros noté como Katniss observaba mi cuadro y me acerqué a ella.

-yo lo hice, Plutarch me dijo que lo pusiera aca.-mi voz la asusto y pegó un bote-. Disculpa no quería asustarte.

-No me hubiera imaginado que te gustara pintar.-me dijo con tono indiferente y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos.

Será mas difícil de lo que me imagine poder tener un trato cordial con los Everdeen al parecer no han olvidado lo que pasó cuando éramos niños y nos guardaban mucho rencor. Effie y Portia seguían hablando acerca de lo que han hecho este tiempo, Plutarch y Haymitch hablaban sobre un viñedo o algo así, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Portia se disculpo con los hijos de los Everdeen por dejarlos fuera de la conversación y Katniss le respondió algo a lo que no le preste demasiado interés, su voz era suave y dulce simplemente perfecta como ella, pero que estoy pensando creo que la histeria de Portia me afecto un poco o demasiado. Los Everdeen se fueron a recoger sus cosas al hotel y Plutarch quiere hablar con nosotros así que estamos todos en la sala.

-Papá nos comportamos como querías no entiendo de que quieras hablar.-le dijo Annie.

-Tienes razón Annie, solo quiero pedirles que hagan un esfuerzo y se comporten durante el tiempo que estén aquí los Everdeen.

-Por eso no te preocupes, además no creo que los veamos mucho tenemos que ir a clases y a unas reuniones que no podemos faltar.

-Marvel sobre esas reuniones, pueden invitar a los Everdeen para que conozcan un poco la ciudad.-Portia se volvió loca ¿no se dio cuenta que los Everdeen no pueden vernos ni en pintura?

-Mamá si te diste cuenta que los Everdeen no nos toleran ¿verdad?-le pregunté.

-Chicos estoy segura que si lo intentan pueden llegar a ser amigos como antes.

Nadie dijo nada, mis padres fueron a hablar al estudio dejándonos en la sala.

-Como cambiaron los Everdeen ¿no creen?-dijo Marvel que estaba acostado en un sofá.

-Demasiado, cuando los vi casi me desmayo de la impresión.-dijo Annie.

-Yo creo Annie que te ibas a desmayar no por la impresión sino cuando viste a Finnick.-le dije a mi hermana la cual se sonrojo.

-¡Annie estas sonrojada!, por dios creí que mis ojos nunca verían esto.-dijo Marvel y ambos comenzamos reír.

-Pues tú Peeta no dejabas de ver a Katniss.-deje de reír al escuchar sus palabras y Marvel rió más fuerte si era posible-Tú Marvel no te quedas atrás todos se dieron cuenta de que casi inundas la casa cuando viste a Glimmer.-dejo de reír.

-No es vedad, bueno admito que Glimmer es hermosa y que tal vez si no me odiara como se que me odia intentaría salir con ella.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, Marvel tenia razón los Everdeen nos odian. Media hora después los Everdeen volvieron y Portia nos pidió que ayudáramos a Haymitch y Finnick con las maletas, subimos las maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes y volvimos a la sala. Portia y las demás platicaban tranquilamente, sentí una mirada sobre mí y me sorprendió ver que era Katniss la que me veía fijamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos y como hace unas horas nuestras miradas entraron en contacto, le sonreí y esta vez yo aparte la mirada, tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos. Los Everdeen se retiraron a sus habitaciones y yo subí a la mía, me recosté en mi cama y por primera vez pensé como serian las cosas si no les hubiéramos hecho todas esas bromas a los Everdeen tal vez seguiríamos siendo amigos, una hora después baje al comedor todos estaban hay menos Katniss.

-Buenas noches.-dije y me senté.

-Buenas noches.-respondieron todos al unísono.

-Katniss debió quedarse dormida.-dijo Effie-. Voy a decirle que baje.

-No te preocupes Effie.-le dijo Portia-. Peeta por favor avísale a Katniss que la cena esta lista.

-No tienes porque molestar a Peeta, Portia yo puedo ir.-se apresuro a decir Finnick de seguro piensa que puedo hacerle algo a Katniss.

-No es molestia, además no sabes cuál es la habitación de Katniss.-me levanté y la mirada de Finnick decía claramente, si le haces algo a mi hermana te arranco la cabeza y Glimmer me veía de forma muy similar a su hermano.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a la habitación de Katniss, llamé un par de veces y nadie respondió, volví a llamar un poco más fuerte y no obtuve respuesta y si le pasó algo, volví a llamar y nada. Bien voy a entrar, abrí la puerta y entré Katniss estaba acostada en la cama profundamente dormida, me acerqué un poco se veía hermosa y tan tranquila, alargué mi mano para retirar un mechón de su cabello que cubría su rostro pero en el último momento me arrepentí.

-Katniss la cena esta lista despierta.-la moví un poco y despertó.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-me preguntó incorporándose en un rápido movimiento.

-Portia me mando a que te dijera que la cena esta lista, llamé varias veces y como no contestabas creí que algo te había pasado por eso entre.-me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al tema.

-Oh gracias, enseguida bajo.-me dijo con voz baja y un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas.

Salí de la habitación y volví al comedor les dije que Katniss bajaba en un momento y Finnick me veía con desconfianza, minutos después Katniss bajó y se disculpó por la tardanza, la cena fue algo normal Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss se limitaban a contestar lo que se les preguntaba. Marvel termino de cenar y se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado, si claro su cansancio se debe a que nuevamente saldrá por su ventana para que Portia y Plutarch no se den cuenta de que salió, termine de cenar y me fui a mi habitación, me lave los dientes y me puse mi ropa de dormir, me acosté y dos segundos después entró Annie.

-¿Qué haces acostado Peeta? Marvel nos esta esperando en el club.-me dijo y tenía sus manos en sus caderas.

-Estoy cansado Annie no voy a ir.

-Como quiera, saldré por tu ventana Portia esta en la sala con Effie.-la ayude a salir y volví a la cama.

Mis hermanos son unos maestros del escape, solo espero que no los descubran o tendrán un problema más de los que ya tienen con nuestros padres, poco después me quede profundamente dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... nos seguimos leyendo**


	5. Todo Es Igual

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 5: TODO ES IGUAL.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FINNICK POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Mellark y vi a Annie sentí algo que no sé como explicar, fue algo como rara conexión, era de estatura como la enana de Kat, y sus facciones eran como las de un duende, pero era hermosa. Cuando Haymitch aceptó la propuesta de Portia, lo admito me pregunte si había perdido la razón, pero después algo cambio y quiero realmente creer que ellos han cambiado, en especial ella.

Son cerca de las 8:00 de la mañana y no sé desde cuando estoy dando vueltas en la cama así que como no puedo seguir durmiendo es mejor que me levante, tomé una relajante ducha y me vestí, baje y me encontré con mis hermanas en la sala.

-Buenos días chicas.

-Buenos días hermanito.-contestaron al unísono.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? por lo regular no te levantas temprano en domingo.

-No me caí de la cama Katniss, no podía dormir.-me encogí de hombros.

-Todos siguen dormidos ¿me acompañan al jardín a caminar un poco?-dijo Glim levantándose del sofá.

-Yo si voy, necesito un poco de aire fresco.-respondió Katniss.

-Las acompaño no se vallan a perder.-los tres reímos por mi comentario, pues yo conocía la casa tanto como ellas.

Caminamos un poco por el jardín, y después nos sentamos en el césped, comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales y para mi sorpresa Glim se veía tranquila al igual que Kat, cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana entramos de nuevo a la casa.

-Los estaba buscando el desayuno esta listo.-nos dijo Luz que bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias Luz, ¿nuestros padres ya se levantaron?-pregunto Katniss.

-No señorita y los señores Mellark tampoco.

Luz se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos al comedor donde, para nuestra sorpresa, Marvel, Peeta y Annie ya estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días.-dijo Peeta quien no dejaba de ver a Katniss, lo cual no me agrada demasiado.

-Buenos días.-respondimos al unísono y nos sentamos.

-¿Durmieron bien?-preguntó Annie y su voz era dulce y hermosa.

-La vedad yo no, me despertaron unos ruidos muy raros en la madrugada.-dijo Glim con una sonrisa.

-Que raro ¿qué seria?-dijo Marvel dándole una mirada cómplice a Annie.

-Supongo que van a la universidad ¿qué carreras estudian?-cambio rápidamente de tema Annie. Este par algo ocultaban, algo que a sus padres no les gustaría mucho saber.

-Yo estudio leyes.-contestó Glim y Marvel rió disimuladamente-. ¿De que diablos te ríes?

-Discúlpame, es solo que no habría imaginado que estudiaras leyes con lo tímida que eras.

-Tu lo has dicho era, en cambio algunos siguen siendo unos idiotas.-Glim se estaba enojando y no seria bueno.

-Ignorare tu comentario pues no quiero discutir.-al menos era inteligente como para no empeorar las cosas con Glimmer.

-Katniss ¿qué estudias?-pregunto Annie.

-Literatura.-contestó sin levantar la vista de su plato y Peeta trataba inútilmente de no reír.

-No me extraña te la pasabas leyendo.-dijo con un poco de burla.

-Si me encanta leer, ¿sabias que leer te ayuda a ejercitar la mente? Claro que no lo sabes, estoy segura que no has leído más de tres libros en tu vida y eso que estudias medicina.-la expresión de Peeta era de shock total, Glim reía por lo bajo al igual que yo.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada y nos sumergimos en un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué estudias Finnick?-preguntó Annie rompiendo la tensión.

-Yo no estudio.-me lleve un trozo de fruta a la boca, la cara de los Mellark no tenia precio-. Termine mi carrera hace unos meses soy arquitecto.

-Tienes la misma edad que Marvel y el aún no termina su carrera.

-Tienes razón Annie, Finnick se salto cursos.-dijo Glim tranquilamente.

-Sigues siendo ne… inteligente.-se corrigió rápidamente lo que causo la risa de sus hermanos.

-Soy afortunado no todos tienen la dicha de ser inteligentes.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-dijo con voz fría.

-Nada.-seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

-Pues tu inteligencia no te alcanza como para elegir tu ropa adecuadamente.-Annie estaba furiosa y lo podía notar tal vez me pasé un poco con mi comentario.

-Insinúas ¿qué mi hermano esta mal vestido?-Glimmer prácticamente asesinaba a Annie con la mirada.

-No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando.-bien este juego lo podemos jugar dos.

-No todas las personas ven la moda como tu, la razón es que tu cerebro es proporcional a tu estatura, por lo tanto la moda ocupa todo el pequeño espacio por eso es tu obsesión.-Annie me veía con los ojos como platos y roja de furia.

-¿Insinúas que soy una enana sin cerebro?-dijo con voz estrangulada a causa de su enojo.

-No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando.-use sus mismas palabras, Annie se levantó, tomó la jarra de jugo y la vació sobre mi provocando que me levantara, yo también puedo jugar su mismo juego, tome la jarra de leche y la vacié sobre ella dejándola en shock.

-Buenos di… -Portia dejo la frase incompleta al ver la escena.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó Effie viéndonos a Annie y a mí .

-Nada, si me disculpan me voy a cambiar.-salí del comedor y escuché pasos tras de mi.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Everdeen!-chilló una colérica Annie.

-Como digas Mellark.-le dije con tranquilidad y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Entre a la habitación y saqué ropa para cambiarme, los Mellark no han cambiado pero nosotros si y esta vez todos podemos jugar el mismo juego.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Después de que Finnick y Annie salieron del comedor Effie y Haymitch nos veían a Glim a mí esperando una explicación, Portia y Plutarch veían a sus hijos de la misma manera, y al ver que ninguno decía nada Plutarch fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Podrían explicarnos que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Fue un intercambio de opiniones que se salio de control.-dijo Glimmer con tranquilidad.

-¿Intercambio de opiniones? Finn insulto a Annie.-Dijo Marvel.

-Annie insulto primero a Finnick.-Glimmer trataba de sonar tranquila pero veía a Marvel de una forma que hasta a mí me daba miedo.

-¡Basta! lo ultimo que queremos es otra discusión.-dijo Portia.

-Lo mejor es que hablemos con Annie y Finnick y que sean ellos quienes nos den una explicación.

-Tienes razón Plutarch.-lo apoyó Haymitch.

Nadie dijo nada más, los recién llegados comenzaron a desayunar, Glimmer no dejaba de ver a Marvel y no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que algo tramaba.

-Portia, anoche se escucharon ruidos muy raros en la madrugada como algo o alguien chocando con los muebles.-Marvel escupió el jugo que se estaba tomando y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estas bien Marvel?-le pregunté con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro.

-Si, estoy bien.-dijo mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Glimmer, yo también escuche los ruidos y me levante a ver que era.-dijo Portia viendo severamente a Marvel-. Te aseguro que no tienen de que preocuparse.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora estoy más tranquila creí que podrían ser ladrones.

-Es bueno saber que no hay de que preocuparse yo me asuste mucho cuando escuché los ruidos, Glim ¿me acompañas al jardín?

-Claro Kat, nos disculpan.-nos levantamos y salimos del comedor, Finnick venia bajando las escaleras y salió con nosotras al jardín.

-Yo sabía que no habían cambiado.-dijo Glimmer y se sentó en el césped.

-Realmente yo tenía la esperanza de que hubieran cambiado.-dijo Finnick con ¿tristeza?

-Chicos solo serán dos semanas, después no los volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo.-les dije con tranquilidad y ellos asintieron.

Seguimos hablando por largo rato hasta que Luz se acercó a nosotros.

-Joven Finnick lo esperan en el estudio.-dijo y se fue.

-Ahora nos vemos chicas.-mi hermano se levantó y se fue.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-me preguntó Glimer.

-¿De la forma en que hablo Finnick sobre los Mellark?-ella asintió-. Si, y también de como ve a Annie.

-¿Creés que le guste?

-Espero que no.-escuchamos voces y al ver hacia el lugar de donde prevenían vimos que eran Marvel y Peeta.

-Lo que pasó en el desayuno no se va a quedar así, Marvel se arrepentirá de haberse reído de mí.-dijo con voz fría.

-Cuenta conmigo, pero debemos incluir a Peeta, debe aprender a no meterse conmigo.-ellos voltearon en nuestra dirección y nos vieron.

-Claro, hablaremos con Finnick y si está de acuerdo podemos incluir a Annie también.-ambas reímos y ellos nos vieron con el ceño fruncido, nos levantamos y entramos a la casa.

Nos sentamos en la sala, pocos minutos después Peeta y Marvel entraron y se sentaron el en sofá que estaba frente a nosotras, nos veían de una forma que no me gustaba para nada, tal vez están planeando algo en nuestra contra, el silencio que nos envolvía era demasiado tenso, Glimmer se movió incomoda en su lugar y yo no estaba mejor que ella, de pronto se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Luz fue a abrir la puerta.

-La señorita Delly y la señorita Johana están aquí.-les dijo Luz a Peeta y Marvel.

-Hazlas pasar Luz.-Peeta y Marvel se levantaron sonriendo.

-Peeta ¿por qué no fuiste ayer al club amor? Te extrañé.-le dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes colgándose a su cuello.

-Lo siento cariño pero estaba un poco cansado.-le respondió con una sonrisa, ella acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, un beso que el correspondió y por la forma en que lo hizo debe ser su novia, sentí algo raro en mi estomago ante ese pensamiento, tal vez sean nauseas.

-Marvel cariño.-una chica bastante bonita se colgó del cuello de Marvel y lo besó con demasiada pasión.

-¿Quiénes serán esas?-dijo Glimmer con molestia.

-Yo que sé, deben ser sus novias.-le respondí con el mismo tono, un momento ¿por qué tiene que molestarme?

-Ella es mi prima Johana.-dijo la chica que estaba colgada del cuello de Marvel hace un momento-. Johana ellos son Marvel y Peeta.-ellos la saludaron, no podía ver a la chica por que ellos no me permitían verla, Glimmer se movió unos pasos a su costado derecho y pudo ver a la chica, abrió los ojos como platos al verla lo cual me confundió, cuando la chica quedo a mi vista casi me desmayó al verla no podía creer de quien se trataba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**hola chicas perdon por actualizar... hasta ahorita pero me fracture el brao derecho y casi no lo puedo mover... me costo mucho trabajo este capitulo... espero les guste he intentre actualizar las demas historias... nada mas se me pase un poco el dolor ... T-T ... gracias por su apoyo**


	6. Sorpresas y ¿Celos?

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 6. SORPRESAS Y ¿CELOS?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**KATNISS POV**

-Johana Mason.-dijo Glimmer y ella nos vio.

-Glimmer e Katniss Everden.-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz y se acercó a nosotras-. ¡Oh por dios!-chilló emocionada y nos abrazó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Nos mudamos hace unas semanas, pero ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Creí que aún vivían en San Francisco.

-Seguimos viviendo en San Francisco, nuestros padres son amigos de lo Mellark y estaremos un par de semanas aquí.-dijo Glimmer.

-Es genial tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.-Johana estaba muy emocionada y nosotras también, éramos amigas desde hace muchos años, ella y su familia se mudaron hace más de un año y no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, una de las arpía… digo de las chicas se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención-. Oh discúlpenme, chicas ella es mi prima Cashmere, Cashmere ellas son Glimmer y Katniss mis mejores amigas.

La chica que hace unos minutos estaba colgada del cuello de Marvel se acercó a nosotras.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo y nos ofreció su mano como saludo, estreché su mano solo por cortesía y Glimmer también, aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Ella es Delly una amiga de Cashmere.-ella solo dijo un simple "mucho gusto"-. ¿Finnick también esta aquí?-preguntó Johana.

-Claro que estoy aquí.-le respondió Finnick que iba entrando y Annie venía un poco más atrás que él, Johana se arrojó literalmente hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Finn, no te imaginas cuanto los eche de menos.-dijo Johana emocionada y Annie la veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas segura que a los tres?-le preguntó Glimmer divertida.

-Claro que si boba, pero díganme ¿cómo esta Chaff?

-Él esta bien, pero Glimmer es quien te puede dar más detalles acerca de tu primo.-le dijo Finnick.

-Es verdad, prácticamente viven juntos.-le dije y Marvel de pronto demostró demasiado interés en la conversación, Johana comenzó a reír, Finnick y yo no tardamos mucho en seguirla.

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran, son unos envidiosos.-nos dijo con molestia, una demasiado falsa por cierto.

-Cuando Cinna se entere de que están aquí, en especial tu Katniss, se pondrá eufórico voy por él esta en el coche.

Johana salió a buscarlo, Glimmer y Finnick me veían con una sonrisa pues ellos sabían lo que significo Cinna para mi, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi y para mi sorpresa era Peeta que me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos pero el único que pude identificar fue ¿enojo? Johana volvió un par de minutos después y lo hizo sin Cinna.

-Acompáñame Katniss se me ocurrió una idea genial.-prácticamente me ordenó Johana, me tomo de la mano y me arrastró literalmente hacia fuera-. Espera aquí.

Johana se acercó al coche de Cinna, dio unos ligeros golpes en la ventanilla y Cinna bajó del coche.

-¿Qué ocurre Johana?

-Voltea y lo sabrás.-le dijo Johana con una sonrisa y Cinna obedeció a su hermana.

-Katniss.-dijo con un susurro apenas audible, poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro y prácticamente corrió hacia mí, me abrazó levantándome del piso y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Cinna bájame me estoy mareando!

-Discúlpame, pero es que no lo puedo creer después de año y medio nos volvemos a ver.-todos estaban afuera Johana abrazaba a Finnick y Annie la miraba de una manera que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría quince metros bajo tierra.

-Genial ahora yo soy la única que no tiene pareja.-dijo Glimmer con un suspiro demasiado teatral que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Tal vez no sea así.-Johana sonreía de manera picara y veía fijamente un punto tras de Glimmer, seguí su mirada y vi a Chaff, cuando estuvo cerca de Glimmer le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Glimmer al reconocer su voz comenzó a sonreír.

-Tanto que parece que no te veo en años.-él descubrió sus ojos y la abrazo, Marvel lo veía como si quisiera descuartizarlo ¿por qué los Mellark actúan de esa manera?

Unos minutos después entramos a la casa Portia y Effie estaban en la sala, Effie se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

-Johana, Cinna que gusto verlos.-los saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A mí no te da justo verme?-pregunto Chaff haciendo una mueca demasiado graciosa provocando que riéramos.

-Claro que si.-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pero hace más tiempo que no los veo a ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Haymitch? Me encantaría saludarlo.-preguntó Johana que después de saludar a Effie volvió a abrazar a Finnick.

-Esta atendiendo una llamada, algo relacionado con el viñedo. Que descortés soy, Chicos ella es Portia Mellark, Portia ellos son Johana, Cinna y Chaff.

-Mucho gusto señora Mellark.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Igualmente y solo díganme Portia, con permiso.-Portia se acercó a donde estaban Delly y Cashmere.

-Dime Johana ¿cómo te va con tus estudios?

-Bien, me graduaré antes de lo planeado.-respondió a la pregunta de Effie con una sonrisa.

-Es estupendo, Finnick terminó su carrera hace unos meses.

-Chaff me comentó algo al respecto.

-Pues debes darte prisa y terminar tu carrera prima.-todos veíamos a Chaff sin comprender sus palabras, al ver nuestra confusión siguió hablando-. ¿Ya no recuerdan que siempre decían que se casarían cuando terminaran sus carreras?-todos reímos aunque era verdad que lo decían no creo que lo sigan pensando.

-Cashmere, Delly ¿me acompañan? Quiero mostrarles algo.-el tono de voz de Annie era muy raro una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

-Claro vamos.-las tres se disculparon y salieron de la sala.

-¿Por qué no vamos a que conozcan un poco la ciudad?-sugirió Cinna.

-Claro, Katniss vamos por nuestros bolsos.

Glimmer y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestros bolsos, unos minutos después bajamos de nuevo a la sala, Marvel veía a Chaff de una manera para nada amable y Peeta veía a Cinna de manera muy similar.

-¿Listas?-preguntó Chaff y nosotras asentimos, Cinna se acercó a mi y me abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de ver a Peeta.

-Vallan con cuidado chicos.

-Claro que si Effie, cuidaremos bien de las chicas.-dijo Cinna que sostenía una batalla de miradas con Peeta.

-Nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

-¿Por qué Johana?-le preguntó Cinna.

-No seas chismoso, déjalos que se queden a platicar.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Nos alcanzan para comer todos juntos, vámonos que se hace tarde.-Glimmer prácticamente arrastró a Chaff fuera de la casa y nosotros los seguimos.

-Nos vemos en dos horas para comer, nosotros los llamamos para decirle donde nos veremos.-no nos dieron tiempo de decir nada y se fueron.

-Seremos solo tú y yo por unas horas.-le dije a Cinna y nos subimos al coche, Cinna lo puso en marcha pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio que ninguno rompió después de todo teníamos dos horas para charlar.

.

.

**ANNIE POV**

Después de que Portia, Carlisle, Effie y Haymitch nos tuvieran presos a Finnick y a mí en el estudio por lo que parecieron horas, por fin éramos libres, Finnick salió primero y yo salí poco después que él. Se escuchaban muchas voces en la sala y me dirigí hacia allá.

-¿Finnick también esta aquí?-preguntó una chica que en mi vida había visto.

-Claro que estoy aquí.-le respondió Finnick y esa tipa se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Finn, no te imaginas cuanto los eche de menos.-dijo emocionada y no pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi estomago.

Después de eso no preste mucha atención a lo que decían o hacían solo podía pensar si esa chica seria novia de Finnick.

-Pues debes darte prisa y terminar tu carrera prima.-esas palabras llamaron mi atención-. ¿Ya no recuerdan que siempre decían que se casarían cuando terminaran sus carreras?-sentí algo muy extraño, una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza, desilusión y enojo.

-Cashmere, Delly ¿me acompañan? Quiero mostrarles algo.-no pude evitar que mi voz reflejara mis emociones.

Salimos de la sala y subimos hasta mi habitación.

-Háblame de Johana, ¿qué relación tiene con los Everden?

-De eso no te puedo decir mucho Annie no sé nada.-de nada me sirve interrogar a Heidi si no sabe nada tendré que averiguarlo yo misma ¿pero cómo?.

-¿Qué nos querías mostrar?-mierda ahora que les digo, claro les mostrare esos hermosos zapatos que compré ayer.

Les mostré los zapatos con los cuales quedaron encantadas y decían cosas a las cuales no les prestaba demasiada atención pues solo podía pensar en que significaba Johana en la vida de Finnick, una hora después las chicas se fueron y me acerqué a la ventana, vi que Portia y Effie estaban platicando en el jardín y decidí ir con ella tal vez me ayudaría para despejar un poco mi mente. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escalera, escuché las voces de Johana y Finnick en la sala y me acerqué para escuchar de que hablaban cuidando de que no me vieran claro.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos saltamos las clases en el instituto?-le preguntó Finnick a Johana que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia.

-Debes admitir que fui muy original.-Johana comenzó a reír.

-¿Original? Me pediste que fuera tu novia entre gritos en una montaña rusa.-ambos rieron y segundos después se quedaron callados como si estuvieran perdidos en sus recuerdos-. ¿Qué sientes ahora por mí?-eso quiere decir que ya no son novios.

-Johana sabes que te quiero mucho pe… -no podía seguir escuchando como le decía que todavía la quería, retrocedí unos pasos y para mi mala suerte choqué contra una mesa provocando que un jarrón cayera al piso hecho pedazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Finnick, mierda solo falta que sospeche que los estaba espiando.

-Nada, fue un accidente.-comencé a juntar los trozos del jarrón, que por cierto era el favorito de Portia, y Finnick se inclinó a mi lado para ayudarme lo cual me distrajo y me corte.

-Genial hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Déjame ver tu mano.-cuando Finnick tomo mi mano sentí como si miles de mariposas estuvieran en mi estomago, es cursi lo sé pero eso fue lo que sentí-. Necesito un botiquín de primeros auxilios ¿dónde hay uno?-fue tan tierno que se preocupara por mi, le iba a responder cuando Johana salio de la sala.

-Finnick me llamó Cinna para decirme donde nos reuniremos para comer ¿nos vamos?

-Solo dame unos minutos para ayudar a Annie.

-No te preocupes por mi, después de todo soy hija de un doctor.

Comencé a subir las escaleras me di media vuelta y los vi salir tomados de la mano y sonriendo, sentí envidia pues quisiera ser yo la que tomara de la mano a Finnick y también celos pues no podía negar que Finnick me robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero si no tenia esperanzas de ser su amiga mucho menos algo más.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

No soporto al imbécil de Cinna, cuando abrazó a Katniss sentí unas ganas de golpearlo y apartarlo de ella, lo cual me tiene demasiado confundido pues no entiendo que es lo que siento ¿serán celos?, no yo no puedo estar celoso conozco a Katniss desde hace un par de días o ¿si?, mierda me voy a volver loco, pasé mi mano por mi cabello como siempre lo hago cuando estoy confundido o nervioso.

-Ten cuidado quieres, vas demasiado rápido.-la voz de Marvel me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo hermano sabes que solo así logro calmarme.

-Se mota que no te agradaron los "amigos" de los Everden.-marco las comillas en el aire.

-A ti tampoco en especial Chaff.-aún recuerdo la forma en que miraba a Chaff cuando abrazó a Glimmer.

-No es verdad lo que pasa es que… pues si es verdad no lo soporto me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y… -Marvel suspiro con frustración.

-Estas celoso.-volteó a verme con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Celoso yo? Claro que no, mejor regresemos a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguno dijo nada Marvel tenia la vista perdida en el camino y yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar si Katniss ya estaría en casa, llegamos a la casa y entramos.

-Creíamos que tampoco ustedes comerían con nosotros.-dijo Plutarch eso quiere decir que no han regresado aún.

-Pasemos al comedor o se enfriara la comida.

El tiempo corría demasiado lento para mi gusto y la verdad no tenia hambre por lo cual apenas y toqué mi plato. Annie se retiro diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, poco después Marvel también se retiro pues según el tenia un trabajo de la universidad pendiente, yo también me retire pues debía presentar un examen en un par de días y si no mejoraba mis calificaciones Plutarch se pondrá furioso. Estudie cerca de una hora pero no podía concentrarme, me recosté en la cama y poco a poco me quede dormido.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve dormido pero debió ser demasiado pues la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala donde estaban todos o casi, ya que Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss no estaban.

-¿Creo que tus hijos tampoco vendrán a cenar Effie?

-Así parece Portia.

Se escucharon voces y pasos acercase a la sala poco después entraron Glimmer y Finnick pero Katniss no venia con ellos.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos, ¿cenaran con nosotros?

-Gracias Portia pero ya cenamos ¿Katniss esta en su habitación?-preguntó Glimmer.

-No, debería haber vuelto con ustedes pues estaban juntos.

-Tienes razón papá, pero se fue con Cinna después de que comimos.-la sola idea de pensar que Katniss estaba con él me hacia sentir enfermo.

Se escuchó el ruido de un coche que se estacionó en la entrada, poco después entró una Katniss que se veía muy contenta.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Haymitche y yo también quería saberlo.

-Luego le preguntas todo lo que quieras, ahora nosotros tres tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.-dijo Glimmer y los tres salieron de la sala.

La cena pasó en silencio por parte de mis hermanos y yo, Annie se veía triste algo poco común en ella, Marvel no estaba de buen humor y pensando en bromas como siempre y yo tampoco era el mismo los Everden lograron dar un giro de 360 grados a nuestras vidas en tan solo un par de días.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... realmente me animan a seguir y gracias a monogotas2 ... porque sin que sus sugerencias no habria podido actualizar... y gracias a todas las que leen y me dejan sus comentarios**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	7. ¿ La Despedida?

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 7: ¿LA DESPEDIDA?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PEETA POV**

Solo faltaban unos días para que los Everdeen se fueran estos últimos días apenas y los veíamos, cuando llegábamos de la universidad nos saludábamos cordialmente y poco después ellos se iban con sus "noviecitos" y llegaban por la noche, recuerdo como si hubiese sido hoy el día que Katniss me confirmó que era novia de Cinna.

**Flash Back**

Hacia más de una hora que estaba tratando de dormir y no lo conseguía, no podía sacarme a Katniss de la cabeza hasta intente contar ovejas y nada, creo que iré por un poco de leche tibia Portia dice que ayuda para poder dormir, me levanté y salí rumbo a la cocina cuando llegué encendí la luz.

-Aaahhh.-gritó Katniss y dejó caer un vaso que tenía en su mano.

-No grites o despertaras a todos.

-Si no me hubieras asustado no habría gritado.-recogió los trozos del vaso y los puso en la basura.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?-me acerqué a la alacena y saqué un vaso.

-No podía dormir y bajé por un poco de leche ¿y tú?-caminó hasta en refrigerador y sacó la leche.

-Tampoco podía dormir.-me encogí de hombros y saqué otro vaso.

Ella puso a calentar un poco de leche y la sirvió en los vasos tomó uno y se sentó, era raro poder hablar sin terminar discutiendo como nuestros hermanos o al menos eso espero.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto como para quitarte el sueño?-tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no reírme, si tan solo supiera que era ella la que me impedía dormir.

-Nada importante.-me senté frente a ella-. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues de tu novio Cinna.-Katniss me veía confundida.

-¡Ah! Claro Cinna, no de hecho estamos mejor que nunca.-me dijo con una rara sonrisa.

-Que bien por ustedes.-le dije con voz un tanto estrangulada por el enojo que sentía.

-Gracias, aunque pareces molesto.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?-traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-No lo sé.-susurró sin apartar su ojos de mí.

Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta estábamos demasiado cerca, la distancia entre nosotros era cada vez menor podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis labios y me estaba volviendo loco su cercanía. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, me moría de ganas por besarla pero no debía hacerlo, al diablo justo en el momento que decidí terminar con la distancia que nos separaba sonó su celular y ella se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Cinna?-tenia que ser ese idiota, ¿por qué diablos le llama a esta hora?-. No te preocupes no estaba dormida.

Katniss salió apresuradamente de la cocina dejándome totalmente confundido por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, ¡por dios! la iba a besar y lo peor es que daría mi vida por sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

**End The Flash Back**

Desde ese día Katniss se comporta de una manera muy rara conmigo, como si huyera de mí, y en el fondo le agradezco que lo haga pues no se si pueda contenerme de besarla si se presentara la oportunidad.

-Hola ¿en que piensas?- Annie se sentó junto a mí en el césped.

-En nada, ¿dónde estabas?

-Fui con Delly y Cashmere de compras y al cine, mañana aprovechando que es sábado iremos al club del amigo de Cashmere ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro, necesito distraerme un poco.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia el asunto.

-Genial, vamos adentro Portia me mando a buscarte la cena esta lista.-Annie me veía de manera rara, como si tratara de averiguar algo con solo ver mi rostro.

-Supongo que tampoco hoy cenaran con nosotros los Everdeen.-me levanté y ayudé a Annie.

-Te equivocas llegaron hace rato.

La cena pasó tranquila y en silencio la mayor parte, Marvel se levantó de la mesa antes de terminar de cenar y se fue a su habitación. Después de terminar de cenar subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, me acosté y poco después me quede profundamente dormido.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Auxilio!

Esos gritos me despertaron me levanté y salí al pasillo donde me encontré con Annie que me veía asustada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-su voz sonó temblorosa.

-No lo sé, pero creo que fue Glimmer la que grito.

-¿Crees que seria buena idea que fuéramos a ver que ocurre?

-¡Sal de mi habitación ahora!-volvió a gritar y decidí ir a ver que pasaba.

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Glimmer con Annie tras de mi, donde ya se encontraban todos a punto de entrar y Plutarch abrió la puerta, la escena frente a nosotros era para morirse de risa, Glimmer estaba parada sobre la cama con una lámpara en las manos amenazando con romperle la cabeza a... ¿Marvel? ¿Qué hacia Marvel aquí?

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Lo que ocurre Plutarch es que tu hijo me ha dado un susto de muerte y si no lo sacan de aquí no respondo.-Glimmer estaba furiosa.

-Glimmer hija cálmate, dame esa lámpara.-Effie le hablaba a Glimmer como si en verdad fuera a atacar a Marvel.

-Por favor mamá no me hables como si estuviera loca, además no me creerás capas de golpear a Marvel ¿verdad?-Glimmer bajo de la cama y dejó la lámpara en su lugar.

-Glimmer estamos muy avergonzados por el comportamiento de Marvel te pido mil disculpas.-Portia veía a Marvel con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te preocupes Portia, esta ebrio y no sabe lo que hace.-la voz de Glimmer era muy rara pasó del enojo a la ¿desilusión?

-Yo no e...estoy ebri...o.-dijo Marvel como pudo y Annie a mi lado no podía contener la risa ganándose una mala mirada de Portia.

-Por dios, Peeta lleva a Marvel a su habitación.

-Si mamá.

-N...no nece...sito ayuda.

-Claro que si la necesitas.-le dije y me acerqué a él, prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación nunca lo había visto tan ebrio, regresé a mi habitación y pocos minutos después me quede dormido.

Me desperté demasiado temprano pues quería ser el primero en recordarle a Marvel lo que hizo esta madrugada, terminé de abotonar mi camisa y salí de la habitación. Camino a la habitación de mi hermano me encontré con Annie, quien trato de impedir que pasara pero llegamos a un acuerdo y ambos iríamos a refrescarle la memoria a Marvel, llegamos a su habitación y Annie abrió la puerta.

-Espero que hagas lo que te dije y le pidas una disculpa a Glimmer.-Portia disfrutaba arruinando nuestros planes aún inconscientemente.

-Si mamá, lo haré no te preocupes.

-Bien, ahora dúchate y bajas a desayunar.-Portia se percato de nuestra presencia-. Ustedes dos fuera de aquí y les advierto que no quiero escuchar ningún comentario de lo ocurrido ¿entendieron?

-Si mamá.-dijimos Annie y yo al unísono y salimos tras de Portia.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la sala donde estaban todos los Everdeen y Plutarch, Katniss me veía y yo le sonreí logrando que bajara la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, me encantaba la fase tímida de Katniss era adorable, poco después bajó Marvel y se reunió con nosotros en la sala.

-Buenos días, Glimmer yo...-Marvel estaba demasiado nervioso-. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó.

-Acepto tus disculpas.-le dijo con voz monótona y sin voltear a verlo.

-Bien vallamos a desayunar.

-¿Saldrán con los Mason hoy?-genial no pueden dejar de hablar de ellos.

-No, tienen una cena familiar.-respondió Finnick.

-Nosotros cuatro saldremos a cenar, ¿por qué no salen todos juntos?-sugirió Portia.

-Es una excelente idea podrán conocerse un poco mejor antes de irnos.

-Mamá no queremos arruinar los planes de lo Mellark.-se apresuro a decir Katniss.

-Nada de eso, los chicos no tienen planes ¿verdad?-la mirada de Plutarch decía y si los tienen los cancelan.

-No, no tenemos, nos iremos a los 8:00 ¿les parece bien?-Annie algo tramaba y terminaremos en problemas.

-Perfecto.-dijo Glimmer.

Estaba tratando de peinarme lo cual era imposible así que me rendí y bajé a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos, pocos minutos después bajaron los Everdeen. Glimmer llevaba un vestido corto negro que resaltaba su figura, Marvel la veía con los ojos como platos y creo que tenia la boca abierta, mis ojos se posaron en Katniss y estoy seguro que mi expresión era como la de Marvel, llevaba un vestido azul un poco mas arriba de la rodilla que la hacia lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya es.

-Nos vamos.-dijo Finnick sin apartar la mirada de Annie.

Las chicas se fueron con Annie en su coche y los chicos se fueron conmigo, tardamos cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al club que eligió Annie, entramos y buscamos donde sentarnos.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué van a tomar?-nos preguntó el mesero que no dejaba de ver a las chicas y en especial a Katniss.

Pedimos las bebidas y poco después el mesero llego con ellas, las puso sobre la mesa y rosó "accidentalmente" la mano de Katniss y le sonrió logrando que ella se sonrojara, pasó una hora en la cual pocas veces alguno de nosotros habló, los Everdeen se levantaron y se alejaron de la mesa.

-Es todo, me voy si se quieren quedar allá ustedes.

-Annie no podemos irnos y dejarlos aquí.

-Pues quédate tu Peeta yo no voy con Annie.

-El club en el que quedamos con Delly y Cashmere esta a quince minutos de aquí, vamos un momento y volvemos por ellos.-la idea de Annie me agradaba.

-Bien, pero dejémosles un recado con algún mesero.

Les dejamos una nota con un mesero y nos fuimos solo espero que todo salga bien.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

No entiendo como es que terminamos con los Mellark en este lugar, nos alejamos de la mesa y cerca de una hora después volvimos con la esperanza de que se quisieran ir ya pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaban.

-¿Dónde diablos están?-Finnick los buscaba por todo el lugar con la mirada.

-Nos dejaron botados aquí.-gruñó Glim molesta.

-Cálmense chicos, Finnick pregúntale al mesero si los vio o algo.-no podía creer que nos dejaran aquí, Finnick se acercó al mesero y poco después volvió.

-Se fueron hace media hora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Glimmer y yo también quería saberlo.

-Llamar a Haymitch para que venga por nosotros.-Finnick sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón-¡Genial! Esta descargado.

-No te preocupes yo lo llamaré.-Glimmer sacó su celular y estoy segura que dejó de respirar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi celular también esta descargado, Katniss dime que traes tu celular.-lo comencé a buscar en mi bolso pero no lo encontraba, de pronto recordé que lo dejé sobre la cama en casa de los Mellark.

-Lo olvide en casa de los Mellark.-le dije con un susurro.

Finnick se alejó y le preguntó algo a un mesero, poco después volvió y no tenia cara de que nos fuera a dar buenas noticias.

-Los Mellark planearon todo a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunté con voz temblorosa y no sabia si por el pánico o el enojo que comenzaba a sentir.

-El teléfono de aquí no sirve, podemos encontrar un taxi a cinco cuadras de aquí pero no tenemos la dirección de los Mellark, y lo único que podemos hacer es pasar la noche en un hotel que esta a dos cuadras.

-Pues vamos tal vez tengan un teléfono que podamos usar.-Glimmer comenzó a caminar y nosotros la seguimos.

Salimos del club y seguimos las instrucciones que le dieron a Finnick para llegar al hotel, unos minutos después llegamos y dios por la pinta que tenía el lugar no sé si era más seguro pasar la noche en la calle o hay dentro.

-¿Este lugar es el hotel?

-Si Glimmer, entremos.-Finnick entró primero y nosotras después, Glimmer y yo nos manteníamos pegadas a nuestro hermano y más ante las miradas que nos daban unos tipos.

-Buenas noches ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-dijo una chica que veía a Finnick coquetamente.

-¿Tiene un teléfono que podamos usar?-la voz de Glimmer era impaciente.

-No, pero hay uno público a seis cuadras de aquí.

-Chicas es mejor pasar la noche aquí es muy tarde para caminar seis cuadras seria peligroso.-Glimmer y yo solo asentimos-. Necesitamos tres habitaciones por favor.

-Estas loco no puedes dejarnos solas.-Glimmer señalo con su cabeza a los tipos que no dejaban de vernos.

-Bien, solo una habitación por favor.

La chica le entregó la llave a Finnick y nos indico como llegar a la habitación, entramos y Glimmer se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Ustedes dormirán en la cama y yo en ese cómodo sofá.-dijo con un sarcasmo impresionante.

Ninguno de los tres pudo dormir así que en cuanto amaneció salimos a buscar el dichoso teléfono público, Finnick iba delante de nosotras y no sé pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Por todos lados había personas que nos veían de una forma que hacia que la sangre se me helara.

-Por fin hay esta el teléfono no se muevan de aquí.

Finnick camino unos pasos hasta llegar al teléfono, solo pasaron un par de minutos y unos tipos se acercaron a nosotras.

-Hola hermosas que hacen tan sólitas.-decir que estaba aterrada era poco comparado con lo que sentía.

-No se acerquen.-dijo Glimmer con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quién lo va ha impedir? ¿Tú?-los tipos se acercaron más a nosotras.

-¡Finnick!-gritamos al unísono.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido pero cuando me di cuenta Finnick estaba golpeando a los tipos esos, después de lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo esos hombres se fueron.

-¿Están bien?-Finnick sangraba un poco de la boca y tenia un golpe en la mejilla que lo más seguro es que se pondrá morado, tanto Glimmer como yo solo asentimos.

-¿Tu estas bien?-le pregunté a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Si, tranquilas no debe de tardar Haymitch.

No pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y comencé a llorar, Finnick me abrazo y consoló por lo que me parecieron horas poco después llegó Haymitche con Plutarch y Peeta.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Haymitch.

-Si, ¿podemos irnos ya?-la voz de Finnick era fría y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Peeta.

Haymitche asintió y caminamos hasta el coche, Plutarch se fue con Peeta en su coche, nadie dijo nada durante el camino a casa de los Mellark, llegamos y sin decir nada subimos a nuestras habitaciones y antes de entrar Glimmer nos detuvo.

-Voy a llamar a Chaff para que trate de encontrar lugares para volver a San francisco hoy mismo ¿quieren venir?

-Voy a recoger mis cosas.-Finnick entró a su habitación y Glimmer esperaba mi respuesta.

-Haré mis maletas.

Entre a la habitación y tomé del armario lo primero que encontré para cambiarme, tomé una larga y relajante ducha caliente para calmar mis nervios. Esta por terminar de hacer mi maleta cuando entró Glimmer.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si.-cerré la última maleta y tomé mi bolso-. ¿A que hora sale el vuelo?

-Dentro de tres horas, Chaff, Cinna y Johanna no tardan en llegar.

Glimmer me ayudó con una de mis maletas y yo tomé la otra, en las escaleras nos encontramos con Finnick y bajamos los tres juntos. Dejamos las maletas en la entrada junto a donde estaban las de Glim.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Haymitche al ver las maletas en la entrada.

-Nos vamos, teníamos un acuerdo ¿recuerdas?

-Si Finnick lo recuerdo, al menos ¿podrían decirnos que pasó?-los Mellark se acercaron al escuchar nuestras voces.

-Claro, te contaré la versión corta, nos dejaron botados en el club, mi celular y el de Glim no tenían batería y Katniss lo olvido aquí. No pudimos conseguir ningún maldito teléfono así que fuimos a dar a un hotel, si es que a ese lugar se le puede llamar así, en cuanto amaneció salimos a buscar un teléfono publico y mientras yo te llamaba unos tipos trataron de propasarse con las chicas fue toda una aventura ¿no lo creen?-Finnick estaba demasiado molesto.

-No los dejamos

botados, dejamos una nota con un mesero.-dijo Annie con voz entre cortada y ojos cristalinos, se escuchó el timbre y Glimmer abrió la puerta.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-Chaff la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Si Chaff estoy bien, chicos vámonos no quiero que nos deje el avión.-Cinna se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

-Los acompañaremos al aeropuerto.

-No hace falta Mamá.-le dijo Finnick.

-Como quieran, váyanse con cuidado por favor.

-No te preocupes Effie, recuerda que un día te dije que nada les pasaría a las chicas estando con nosotros, cosa que no puedo decir de otros.-dijo Cinna que veía a Peeta con furia.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-le pregunto Peeta con un gruñido.

-Lo que es obvio, por su culpa ellos estuvieron en peligro.-Peeta trató de abalanzarse sobre Cinna para golpearlo pero Marvel fue mas rápido y lo detuvo.

-¡Cálmate Peeta! además Cinna tiene razón.-Plutarch veía a sus hijos con enojo y desilusión.

Chaff, Finnick y Cinna subieron nuestro equipaje a los coches nos despedimos de Portia y Plutarch después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasó, también nos despedimos de nuestros padres quienes nos dijeron que les llamáramos cuando llegáramos a San Francisco, antes de subir al coche vi por ultima vez la casa de los Mellark y mi mirada se posó en la ventana de la sala donde vi a Peeta, pudimos llegar a ser amigos pero después de esto espero no volver a verlo.

* * *

**_Gracias por su apoyo... haganme feliz y dejen un comentario please *-*_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	8. Los Dias Pasan

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 8: LOS DÍAS PASAN

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**GLIMMER POV**

Hacia unos días que habíamos regresado a San Francisco y no podía más tenia que contarle a alguien lo que pasó el día que Marvel entró a mi habitación, decidí regresar a casa y saltarme la ultima clase necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor que con mi hermana, caminé hacia el estacionamiento donde me encontré con Chaff.

-Hola ¿ya te vas?-me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, me duele la cabeza.-tuve que mentirle no podía decirle la verdad, al menos por ahora.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No!, no te preocupes Katniss esta en casa.

-Bien, si necesitas algo llámame.-Chaff me veía con el ceño fruncido, asentí y me subí a mi coche solo espero que Finnick no haya llegado aún.

Llegue a casa en tiempo récord, bajé del coche y entré rápidamente dejé las llaves y mi bolso en la mesa.

-¡Katniss! ¡¿Dónde estas?

-¡En la cocina!-camine hasta la cocina y entré.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Katniss me vía con confusión.

-Es sobre el día que entró Marvel a mi habitación, siéntate y no me interrumpas por favor.-ella solo asintió, respire profundamente un par de veces para calmarme un poco.

**Flash Back**

Unos ruidos me despertaron pero no les di mucha importancia deben de ser los Mellark que acaban de llegar de otra noche de fiesta, aunque sus habitaciones están al otro lado del pasillo. De pronto escuché como la puerta de mi habitación fue cerrada y alguien se dejo caer en mi cama, dios y si es un ladrón, un violador, un asesino serial, ¿qué hago? el intruso se movió y me abrazó por la cintura provocando que el pánico que sentía se incrementara.

-Aaahhh.- grité y comencé a golpear a el idiota que estaba en mi habitación logrando que me soltara, salí de la cama y encendí la luz.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?-no podía creer que fuera Marvel.

-Est...a es mi ha...habitación.-genial esta completamente ebrio.

-Esta es mi habitación así que fuera de aquí.-Marvel recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación y comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-Ya tran...quila, ya me voy.-se puso en pie con demasiada dificultad-Linda pi...pijama, te vez hermosa.-mis mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al darme cuanta de mi pijama que consistía en un pequeño y ajustado short y una blusa de tirantes delgados.

-Tengo sueño ¿podrías irte ya?-tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirlo se volvió hacia mi.

-Glimmer tu realmente me gustas y no se si tenga el valor para hacer esto después así que lo haré ahora.-Marvel se acercó a mi, el no me iba a hacer lo creo ¿o si?

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me besó, me quede inmóvil unos segundos sin saber que hacer, no se que me llevó a hacerlo pero correspondí a su beso, sus labios se movían tiernos y dulces sobre los míos aunque poco después nuestro beso se volvió más pasional logrando que algo en mi cabeza hiciera click y lo apartara de mi.

**End The Flash Back**

**-**El resto de lo sucedido ya lo sabes.

-Glim no sé que decirte.-Katniss estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le conté.

-El problema es que estoy demasiado confundida, yo sé que estaba ebrio pero, sus palabras y la forma en que me besó... ¡diablos! Kat sentí que era sincero.

-Lamento decirte esto pero, si hubiera sido sincero no habría ayudado a sus hermanos el día que nos dejaron botados en ese club.

-Y tienes razón, pero es que...-suspire sonoramente.

-Glimmer ¿te gusta Marvel?-la pregunta de Katniss me tomó por sorpresa.

-No lo sé, tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente podríamos haber tenido algo.-mi hermana asintió y sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado si vuelvo a ver a Marvel o alguno de sus hermanos van a pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Después de la charla que tuve con Glimmer terminamos de preparar la comida y subí a mi habitación, no podía decirle a Glimmer que nadie mejor que yo entendía como se sentía con respecto a Marvel pues a mí me pasaba lo mismo con Peeta, el día que estuvo a punto de besarme llegué a pensar que sentía celos de Cinna, pero todo fue solo una ilusión.

-Finnick ya llegó te estamos esperando para comer.-la voz de Glimmer me asusto.

-¡Me asustaste!

-Discúlpame, ¿qué estabas pensando que estabas tan concentrada?

-Nada, cosas de la universidad.-sabia que era pésima mintiendo y Glimmer no me creería.

-Claro.-dijo con sarcasmo-. Vamos a comer.

Bajamos al comedor juntas y Finnick ya nos esperaba ahí, comenzamos a comer en silencio era como si cada uno estuviera en su propio mundo, unos minutos después fue Glimmer rompió el silencio.

-El viaje que hemos planeado para este verano ¿sigue en pie?

-Claro ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por tu trabajo Finn, yo pensé que lo cancelaríamos.-le dije.

-Faltan casi dos meses hablé con mi jefe y adelantaré todo lo que pueda y si necesita mi presencia puedo regresar.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-Bien, entonces nosotras dos nos encargaremos de todos los detalles del viaje, nada mejor que unas vacaciones en la playa para relajarnos.-y para olvidarnos de los Mellark agregué para mi misma.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido y el verano estaba cada día más cerca, ponernos todos de acuerdo para el viaje fue más difícil de lo que pensábamos. Glimmer quería ir a Hawai, Finnick y yo preferíamos ir a alguna playa mexicana, por lo cual decidimos que primero iríamos a Hawai y después a Los Cabos en México.

Todo estaba listo para nuestras vacaciones y mañana por la noche estaríamos en Hawai, estábamos los tres en la sala y Glimmer nos comentaba de los lugares que quería que visitáramos.

-Creo que debemos llamar a Haymitche y Effie, mañana arreglando todo para el viaje es más complicado.

-Tienes razón Finnick.-me levanté y tomé el teléfono, marqué el número y después del tercer timbre me contestaron.

-¿Diga?

-Hola nana, soy Katniss.

-Mi niña ¿cómo están?

-Bien, ¿podrías comunicarme con alguno de mis padres?

-Lo siento mi niña pero no están.-era demasiado raro que no estuvieran en casa a esta hora.

-¿Tardaran mucho en llegar? Queremos despedirnos de ellos por que mañana nos vamos de viaje.

-No lo sé fueron al aeropuerto y apenas hace unos minutos que se fueron.-que diablos fueron a hacer al aeropuerto.

-¿Al aeropuerto?-Glimmer y Finnick me veían con el ceño fruncido.

-Si fueron a recoger a los Mellark, pasaran el verano aquí creo que tuvieron problemas con sus padres y los mandaron aquí como castigo.

-Nana no les digas que llamé ¿si?, después les vuelvo a llamar.

-Como quieres mi niña cuídense y que les vaya bien en su viaje.

-Gracias nana.-corté la llamada y me senté.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó impaciente Glimmer.

-Los Mellark pasaran el verano en Napa, tal párese que tuvieron problemas con Portia y Plutarch y los mandaron como castigo.

-Chicas ustedes pueden irse de viaje mañana yo pasaré el verano el Napa.-Glimmer y yo veíamos a Finnick como si estuviera loco.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si Glim, los Mellark estarán en nuestro territorio.-bastó que Finnick dijera esas palabras para que Glimmer sonriera con malicia.

-Pues yo voy a Napa contigo.-mis hermanos se volvieron locos y yo también por apoyarlos.

-También yo, solo espero que todo salga como lo planean.-por dios, sé que me arrepentiré.

Glimmer y Finnick me sonrieron ampliamente y no sé por que tengo el presentimiento que este verano pasaran muchas cosas, solo espero que no sea nada malo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Perdon por no actualizar antes ando trabajando mucho... luego el brazo... y he estado con un poco de depresion pero prometo ponerme al corriente... gracias por sus comentarios..**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	9. El Castigo

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

CHAPTER 9: EL CASTIGO

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PEETA POV**

Hacia ya dos meses que los Everdeen se fueron y aunque estoy seguro que ahora nos odian más que antes no puedo evitar echar de menos a Katniss, saber que por un mal entendido pasó todo y que estuvieron en peligro en especial Katniss me hace sentir ganas de tener a esos tipos frente a mí y romperles la cara.

-Peeta esta noche saldremos ¿te apuntas?-la voz de Marvel me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Marvel recuerdas que no podemos salir ¿verdad?-después de lo que pasó con los Everdeen.. Plutarch decidió "castigarnos" y no tenemos permiso para salir.

-Es verdad.-suspiro teatralmente y se acostó en el sofá-. Tendremos que cancelar los planes no podemos desobedecer a Plutarch.-su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Salimos por tu ventana o por la mía?-ambos comenzamos a reír.

-¡No la soporto!-Annie entró en la sala y se dejó caer literalmente en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que pasó Peeta es que ¡la odio! no soporto su presencia.-sea quien sea no quisiera estar en su lugar.

-¿A quien odias tanto?-Marvel veía a Annie con el ceño fruncido.

-A Johanna.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Se pasó todo el día hablando de Finnick, que es un maravilloso novio y viajaran juntos todo el verano.-el odio de Annie hacia Johanna es por que esta ¿celosa?

-¿Estas celosa Annie?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?-Annie y yo rodamos los ojos Marvel no puede ser más distraído-. Al menos que te guste Finnick.-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se levanto del sofá rápidamente-. ¿Te gusta Finnick?

-Si me gusta y antes de que digan algo yo sé que no tengo esperanzas con él, menos con lo último que pasó.-dijo con voz baja-. Es por eso que cada que Johanna habla de él me dan ganas de arrancarle uno a uno esos cabellos oxigenados que tiene.-es increíble como cambia su estado de animo, creo que es bipolar.

-Tranquilízate, por cierto ¿vendrás con nosotros?-cambié de tema.

-Claro, Delly y Cashmere también vendrán.-Annie se levantó y se fue.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos, después de cenar tanto mis hermanos como yo nos disculpamos con nuestros padres y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cerca de una hora después estábamos entrando al club Annie buscó a Delly y Cashmere y nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban.

-Tardaron demasiado.-dijo Delly.

-Tuvimos que salir por la ventana, recuerda que estamos "castigados"-Annie marco las comillas en el aire y comenzamos a reír.

Pedimos unas bebidas y nos sumimos en una aburrida charla, una hora después Marvel bailaba con Cashmere y Annie con un chico que si no me equivoco es su compañero en el universidad, lo que nos dejaba a Delly y a mí solos en la mesa, por desgracia.

-Peeta ¿cuándo formalizaremos nuestra relación?-de que mierda estaba hablando.

-¿Nuestra relación?

-Si, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que somos novios.-esta mujer se volvió loca.

-Delly entre tú y yo no hay nada, la pasamos bien juntos pero solo eso.-ella me veía con los ojos como platos.

-No me puedes decir eso Peeta, no me puedes tratar como si fuera una prostituta.

-Discúlpame pero yo nunca te he tratado como tal, si tu confundiste las cosa entre nosotros no es mi culpa.-Delly se levantó y me dio una bofetada.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar Peeta Mellark te lo juro!-tomo su bolsa y se fue.

Me levanté de la mesa, me senté junto a la barra y me tomé varios tragos, cerca de una hora después Annie se acercó.

-¿Dónde esta Delly?

-Se fue.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?-Annie me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, solo le aclare que entre ella y yo no hay nada, ¿dónde esta Marvel?

-Se fue, voy por mi bolsa para irnos.

Salimos del club, estábamos esperando que trajeran mi aston cuando vi salir a Cinna y Johanna con una chica y un chico respectivamente.

-¿Cómo puede la zorra de Johanna engañar a Finnick?-Annie veía furiosa como Johanna abrazaba al chico con el que estaba.

-Cinna es un imbécil teniendo a Katniss como puede engañarla con otra.-si Katniss fuera mi novia nunca la engañaría como este idiota.

Cinna besó a la chica y una furia inexplicable se apodero de mi, Annie al ver el estado en el que estaba me tomó del brazo.

-Peeta por favor no hagas un escándalo mejo…-se quedo callada viendo a un punto fijo seguí su mirada y Johanna estaba besando al tipo con el que estaba-. ¡La voy a matar!

No me dio tiempo de detenerla y literalmente se arrojó sobre Johanna y agarró del cabello jalándolo como si de ligas elásticas de tratara.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Suéltame!-Johanna trataba de zafarse del agarre de Annie.

Cinna trató de separarlas y yo aproveché que jalaba a Annie para liberar mi enojo, le di un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Te volviste loco.-se levantó y me enfrento.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tratar así a mi hermana?

-Solo trate de detenerla idiota.

Me dio un golpe que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo tambalear, logré estabilizarme y le devolví el golpe logrando que se desatara otra pelea ahora entre nosotros, era consciente de los gritos de Annie y Johanna que seguían peleando y de la mujer que estaba con Cinna que trataba de detenerlas, de pronto alguien intervino el la pelea logrando separarme de Cinna.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que era un policía.

-Estas personas comenzaron la palea señor oficial.-dijo el tipo que estaba con Johanna.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Voy a matar a esta zorra!-Annie trataba de liberarse del policía que la sujetaba y le estaba propinando una buena dosis de bolsasos.

-Estas loca Annie, no entiendo por que me agrediste.

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Finnick con este tipo?-Cinna veía confundido a Johanna la cual solo le sonrió como quien es descubierto en una mentira.

-Lo siento pero tendrán que acompañarnos a la comisaría, están arrestados.

Annie y yo fuimos en la misma patrulla, al llegar a la comisaría nos llevaron a los separos, le dimos a uno de los policías los datos de Plutarch para que lo llamaran, ¿Acaso algo más saldría mal esta noche?, la puerta de la celda fue abierta y un policía dejo a Marvel y volvió a cerrar la puerta, uff creó que si.

Los Mason estaban en la celda de enfrente y Cinna me daba una mirada asesina que yo le devolvía de la misma manera.

-No entiendo como eres capas de engañar a tu novia.-le reproché.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Katniss idiota.-ahora me veía confundido, que mierda se traé.

.

.

**PLUTARCH POV**

El sonido del teléfono me despertó, encendí la lámpara y tomé el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Diga?

-¿Podría comunicarme con el Sr. Mellark?

-Soy yo, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Disculpe que lo llamé a esta hora, pero sus hijos están detenidos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están detenidos?-Portia me veía con el ceño fruncido al no entender mis palabras.

-Disculpe Sr. Mellark, pero seria mejor que se presentara en la comisaría.

-Esta bien voy para allá.

-¿Qué ocurre Plutarch?

-Los chicos están detenidos.-salí de la cama y tomé ropa para cambiarme.

-Yo iré contigo.

Media hora después llagamos a la comisaría, decir que me sentía enojado era poco estaba furioso y decepcionado pero ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Cuando nos dijeron los cargos por los que fueron arrestados ni Portia ni yo lo podíamos creer, pagamos la fianza y firmamos los papeles correspondientes.

-¿Le podemos pedir un favor?-volteé a ver a Portia pidiéndole una explicación.

-Claro Sra. Mellark.

-Deje salir a mis hijos mañana, mejor dicho cuando amanezca.

-Claro, ¿les parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana?

-Perfecto.

Portia y yo regresamos a casa y discutimos sobre el castigo que tendrán los chicos, llegamos a un acuerdo y nos fuimos a dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para que amaneciera.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

A petición de Plutarch y Portia tuvimos que pasar toda la madrugada en esta celda, deben de estar muy molestos y estoy seguro que se cancelara el viaje que planeábamos, a las 10:00 de la mañana en punto nos dejaron salir y nos fuimos a casa.

Llegamos y lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir, pero Plutarch y Portia tenían otros planes.

-Tenemos que hablar, vamos a la sala.-la voz de Portia era fría y Plutarch nos veía con decepción.

-¿Podría ser rápido? quisiera tomar una ducha y dormir.-solamente Annie podría hablar con tanto naturalidad.

-¿Van a cancelar el viaje?

-Claro que no Marvel el viaje sigue en pie, pero con unos pequeños cambios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá?-le pregunté, tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno.

-Su madre y yo viajaremos mañana como estaba planeado.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros no viajaremos?-Annie estaba histérica.

-Cálmate cariño, si viajaran pero a Napa.

-¿Se volvieron locos?-Annie estaba en shock y creo que Marvel también.

-No Peeta, ya estoy cansado de su comportamiento así que como castigo por lo de anoche pasaran el verano en Napa.-la voz de Plutarch era dura y clara.

-Papá no fue para tanto.-Marvel solo empeora las cosas.

-¡¿No fue para tanto? Peeta y Annie se agarran a golpes con los Mason en plena calle, y tu Marvel fuiste arrestado por conducir ebrio y no solo eso si no que aprovechaste que el semáforo estaba en rojo para sacar a relucir tu faceta de striper y montar un show el plena avenida. ¿Esa educación te hemos dado tu madre y yo?-Annie trataba de ocultar su diversión ante la ocurrencia de Marvel al igual que yo.

-Papá los Everdeen nos odian no podemos pasar el verano juntos.

-Y no lo harán Peeta, hablé con Haymitch y sus hijos no pasaran el verano en Napa, además no serán unas simples vacaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Annie veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Plutarch.

-Creo que es tiempo de que sepan lo que es trabajar así que este verano trabajan en el viñedo de Haymitch.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto ya no somos unos niños para que nos castigues!

-¡Pues dejen de comportarse como si lo fueran Annie! Ya esta decidido así que preparen sus cosas que viajan a Napa hoy mismo.

Annie salio de la sala hecha una furia, Marvel y yo salimos tras de ella no teníamos otra opción más que hacer lo que Plutarch quería, además Finnick, Glimmer y Katniss no estarán en Napa ¿qué podría salir mal?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.. y sus comentarios espero poder volver a actualizar pronto... chicas muchisimas gracias...**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	10. ¿Que Hacen Aqui?

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 10 ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**KATNISS POV**

Todo estaba listo para nuestro viaje a Napa, Glimmer y yo iríamos en su coche y Finnick viajaría en la camioneta para poder llevar todo el equipaje que en su mayoría pertenecía a Glimmer como siempre.

Salimos de casa un poco tarde pero llegaremos a Napa para comer, Glimmer se veía tranquila estoy segura que es por que ya está pensando en como vengarnos de los Mellark, lo que más me extraño fue ver a Finnick de tan buen humor después de la llamada que recibió de Johanna.

-¿Sabes que le dijo Johanna a Finnick para que se pusiera de tan buen humor?

-No, pero debieron ser muy buenas noticias.-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? Estoy segura que es algo relacionado con los Mellark.-Glimmer solamente asintió.

-Solo te digo que yo no quiero problemas, si nos vamos a vengar de los Mellark debemos planear todo muy bien para que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

-Así será, ya tengo todo planeado y créeme que nadie se dará cuenta de nada.-me sonrió.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y demasiado corto para mi gusto, bajé del coche y respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme, ¡ni siquiera se porque estoy nerviosa!, entramos a la casa y Effie estaba en la sala.

-Hola mamá.-al escuchar la voz de Glimmer Effie se volvió hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos veía como si fuéramos unos fantasmas.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte.-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Chicos claro que me da gusto verlos, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa.-dijo un poco nerviosa y nos saludo con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno-. ¿Qué pasó con el viaje que estaban planeando?

-Tuvimos que cancelarlo, no quería alejarme mucho por que me pueden necesitar en mi trabajo.-dijo Finnick con naturalidad, no cabe duda de que mis hermanos son unos actores de primera.

-Bueno y nosotras no quisimos viajar solas, no seria igual de divertido.

Se escucharon pasos y voces que de inmediato reconocí como las de los Mellark, Effie se removió incomoda en su lugar, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que los Mellark entraron en la sala.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó Glimmer con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno ellos...-Effie se aclaro la garganta-. Ellos pasaran el verano aquí.-el nerviosismo de Effie era más que evidente.

-También nosotros.-Glimmer se encogió de hombros-. ¿Dónde esta papá?-Effie sonrió al ver que no planeábamos armar un escándalo por la presencia de los Mellark.

-Esta en el estudio con un amigo.

Todos nos sentamos, los Mellark parecían un poco incómodos.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-Glimmer le preguntó a los Mellark.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema con nuestros padres.-fue la respuesta de Marvel.

-Valla, nosotros cancelamos nuestro viaje por el trabajo de Finnick, además hacia varios años que no pasábamos el verano con nuestros padres.-dijo Glimmer con tranquilidad.

Poco a poco los Mellark se fueron relajando y todos charlamos de cosas sin sentido por aproximadamente una hora, mi celular comenzó a sonar lo saqué de mi bolsa y me sorprendió ver que era Cinna.

-Hola Cinna ¿sucede algo?-al mencionar a Cinna… Peeta centró su atención en mi.

-¿Así que somos novios?-me preguntó y mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Peeta me veía con los ojos entrecerrados-. Me disculpan un momento.-salí de la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-No entrare en detalles, solo te diré que Peeta, Annie, Johanna y yo terminamos detenidos, y Peeta me reclamó por engañar a mi novia.

-Oh por dios, yo lo lamento.-me sentía muy avergonzada-. Yo le dije que éramos novios, fue un impulso no sé que me llevo a decírselo.

-Tranquila no te llamé para reclamarte nada, además yo también lo hubiera hecho en su lugar es más que obvio que le gustas.

-Estas loco, eso no es verdad.

-Claro que es verdad, lastima que no lo volverás a ver en algún tiempo.

-Te equivocas nuevamente, los Mellark pasaran el verano en Napa al igual que nosotros.-Cinna comenzó a reír.

-El destino se empeña en reunirlos.-dijo aún riendo.

-No te burles, y hablamos luego estas insoportable.-como se atrevía a decir tal estupidez.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que el destino de cada persona esta escrito y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, que te diviertas en tus vacaciones en Napa.

La llamada se cortó, ¿será verdad todo lo que dijo Cinna? Claro que no, Cinna lo dijo por que siempre a sido una persona demasiado romántica y creé esas tonterías de que existe el alma gemela, di media vuelta y choqué con Finnick.

-¿Te dijo Cinna lo de la pelea?

-No, solo me dijo que tuvieron problemas y terminaron todos detenidos.

-Annie golpeó a Johanna porque la vio con su novio, y según me dijo le reclamó por engañarme.

-¿Engañarte?, pero si tu y Johanna son amigos.

-A Johanna se le ocurrió la gran idea de decirle que éramos novios.

-Cinna me dijo que Peeta también le reclamó por engañarme, solo que fui yo quien le dijo que Cinna era mi novio.

Comenzamos a reír y regresamos a la sala, Finnick me vio de una manera demasiado rara y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Para que te llamó Cinna?-Peeta se movió incomodo en su lugar y comprendí el plan de Finnick.

-Para contarme que estuvo detenido, tal parece que fue por una pelea.-me encogí de hombros.

-En la mañana hablé con Johanna y me dijo que también a ella la detuvieron por lo mismo.

-Dios, ¿con quien pelearon?-pregunto Effie.

-Johanna no me lo dijo, solo me dijo que al salir de un club con su novio una loca la comenzó a golpear.-Annie veía a Finnick con los ojos como platos.

-Cinna también estaba con su novia.-Effie nos veía confundida.

-¿Yo creí que Johanna era novia de Finnick y Cinna novio de Katniss?

-Solo somos amigos mamá.-le dije.

-¿Ahora me van a decir que Chaff es gay?-Glimmer casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Glimmer y yo tenemos que hablar y tiene que ser lo antes posible.

Después de comer mis hermanos y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar un poco el viaje había sido un tanto agotador, me recosté y me quede dormida.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Después de que los Everdeen se retiraron a sus habitaciones mis hermanos y yo salimos al jardín un momento.

-¡Soy una estúpida!-Annie se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el jardín.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Marvel.

-Le creí a Johanna cuando me dijo que era novia de Finnick y lo hizo solo para fastidiarme.

-Annie ahora nada te impide conquistar a Finnick, no tiene novia.-Annie sonrió ante las palabras de Marvel.

-Tal vez, pero ¿si se entera de que yo fui la loca que golpeó a Johanna?

-Si se entera tendrá una razón para no hacerte enfadar, al menos que quiera ser victima de tu gancho derecho.-le dije y los tres reímos.

-La manera en que se comportaron los Everdeen hoy realmente no lo esperaba después de lo que pasó.-yo estaba de acuerdo con Marvel ¿estarían tramando algo?

-Chicos no se hagan ideas erróneas, tal vez ellos quieran ser nuestros amigos.

Tal vez Annie tenía razón, estuvimos en el jardín platicando de cosas triviales un rato más, después subí a mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando bajé al comedor ya todos estaban ahí, me senté junto a Katniss, que gracias a dios era el único lugar que quedaba, le sonreí y para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Descansaste?-me aventure a preguntarle.

-Si, el viaje realmente me agoto un poco.-me contesto con voz amable.

-Papá mañana ¿podríamos ir a recorrer los viñedos?-preguntó Glimmer de pronto.

-Claro que si hija.-Glimmer sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-preguntó Finnick refiriéndose a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Es una estupenda idea, así conocerán los viñedos.-apoyó Haymitch.

-Claro nos encantaría ir.-dijo Annie viendo a Finnick.

-Entonces no se diga mas, mañana a primera hora los esperaremos en las caballerizas.-dijo Katniss.

-¿Caballerizas?-preguntó Marvel.

-Claro iremos a caballo ¿hay algún problema con eso?-Glimmer veía a Marvel con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no, es perfecto nos encanta montar a caballo.-dijo con despreocupación.

Annie lo veía como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza por idiota y yo con gusto le ayudaría como se le ocurre decir eso, hace años que no montamos a caballo, solo espero que no vallamos a quedar como unos tontos ante los Everdeen.

La cena transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, cuando terminamos pasamos a la sala donde charlábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia.

-Buenas noches, Haymitch disculpa que venga a esta hora pero te traigo lo que me pediste.

Todos volteamos a ver quien era, era un chico alto y de tez morena claro que veía a Katniss con una sonrisa la cual ella le correspondía, estupendo me libre de el idiota de Cinna y ahora aparece otro más.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Al fin pude actualizar... hahaha... XD ... espero le guste el capitulo chicas... gracias por sus comentarios... al fin estan todos en napa... ¿que pasara? ¿ quien creen que sea el chico misterioso? hagan sus apuestas... nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	11. Nuevos Sentimientos

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 11: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTO.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**KATNISS POV**

-Buenas noches, Haymitch disculpa que venga a esta hora pero te traigo lo que me pediste.

Todos volteamos a ver quien era, cuando reconocí de quien se trataba no pude evitar sonreír al igual que él me sonreía.

-Valla, pero si es el chucho Hawthorne.-dijo Glimmer y se cruzó de brazos.

-Veo que no has cambiado barbie.-Gale veía a Glimmer con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, mejor cállate y salúdame.-Glimmer se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Finnick y Gale se saludaron, comenzaron a charlar entre ellos así que me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿No me vas a saludar Gale?-Finnick comenzó a reír.

-Claro que si.-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó alzándome del suelo.

-¿Creí que no estabas en Napa?-le pregunté cuando me soltó y pude ver como Peeta nos veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, este verano decidí pasarlo aquí.-se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos ya sabemos que si Katniss desaparece no debemos preocuparnos.-Glimmer me vía con burla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

-El último verano que pasamos aquí Katniss desapareció, todo el mundo la estaba buscando apareció hasta el día siguiente con Gale, se habían quedado a dormir juntos en el lago.-escuché algo parecido a un gruñido en dirección de Peeta, pero debió ser mi imaginación.

-Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, cuando volvimos Finnick me recibió con un puñetazo.-Gale veía a Finnick con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Querías que te recibiera con una fiesta después de pasar la noche con mi hermana idiota? Créeme que no te maté solo porque somos amigos.-Gale rió al igual que Glimmer.

-Si claro, entonces el golpe que te dio Katniss no tubo nada que ver ¿cierto?-Glimmer comenzó a reír y todos la siguieron a excepción de Peeta, Finnick y yo.

-Tal vez si, pero realmente quien lo impidió fue papá.-dijo Finnick.

-Bueno púes él si nos dio la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó, cosa que tu no hiciste.-le dije un poco enfadada.

-Yo me retiro estoy un poco cansado.-dijo Peeta con voz contenida.

-Espera Peeta.-dijo Effie-. Gale ellos son Marvel, Annie y Peeta Mellark, chicos el es Gale Hawthorne.-Marvel y Annie lo saludaron amablemente, cuando Peeta y Gale se saludaron no pasó desapercibido que Peeta estrechó la mano de Gale con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Gale acompáñame al estudio para revisar los documentos que me trajiste.

-Claro, nos vemos después.-Haymitch y Gale salieron de la sala.

-Buenas noches.-fue todo lo que dijo Peeta y se fue.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, buenas noches.-Annie y Marvel se fueron.

Mis hermanos y yo también nos retiramos púes mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para nuestro paseo por los viñedos.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, tal solo unos minutos después me quede profundamente dormida. Mi cama comenzó a moverse, me incorpore en un rápido movimiento y me encontré con Glimmer que saltaba en ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Despertarte no es obvio.-me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

-¡¿Estas loca? No me voy a levantar así que sal de mi habitación y déjame dormir.

Me acosté y me cubrí con la sabana para tratar de dormir nuevamente, pero Glimmer tenía otros planes.

-Katniss Everdeen te levantas en este instante o te atienes a las consecuencias. ¿Tu decides?

Cuando Glimmer se enfada es mejor hacer lo que ella dice, así que media hora después Finnick, Glimmer y yo estábamos tomando café en la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

-Creo que Glim debería contestar eso nana.-dijo Finnick dando un sorbo a su café.

-Vamos a ir a los viñedos, ¿podrías hacerme un favor nana?-esa sonrisa solo puede significar una cosa, Glim planea algo.

-Claro que si Glim.

-Prepara mucho café y préstame una sartén y una cuchara, ah y Finnick encárgate de que los caballos estén listos por favor.

-Si como digas.-Finnick se levantó tomó su taza de café y se fue, el pobre parecía más un zombi que una persona, y como no si estaba más dormido que despierto.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-le pregunté a mi hermana al verla caminar hacia la puerta con la sartén y la cuchara en sus manos.

-Nada Bells, solo vamos a despertar a nuestros acompañantes.

Seguí a Glim hasta las habitaciones de los Mellark, el que estuvieran las tres en el mismo pasillo le ayudaba a su plan. Con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro comenzó a golpear la satén con la cuchara fuertemente armando tal relajo que tuve que cubrir mis oídos, tan solo unos segundos después las puertas de las habitaciones de los Mellark fueron abiertas de golpe al mismo tiempo, dejando ver a los tres hermanos adormilados y asustados. Sus rostros tenían una expresiones demasiado graciosas y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para acallar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, Glim se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, supongo yo que para no soltarse riendo.

-Lamento mucho si los asusté, pero es que se nos hace tarde. Los esperamos en la cocina.-Glim les dio la espalda y una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios.

Bajamos juntas hasta la cocina y nada más entrar nos soltamos riendo a carcajada limpia, pero la mirada de reproche que nos dio la nana nos hizo dejar de reír. Unos diez minutos después los Mellark aparecieron en la cocina como si de robots se trataran y sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, se sentaron y la nana les sirvió café.

-Nada mejor que un buen café para que se despierten.

-Gracias.-dijeron los tres Mellark al unísono.

-Nana ¿me regalas más de tu café? Necesito despertar o el caballo me tirara.

-Katniss mi niña tu podrías montar hasta dormida.-me dijo riendo.

Unos minutos después Finnick entró en la cocina y se sirvió más café.

-Los caballos están listos, podemos irnos cuando quieran.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, nana le dices a nuestros padres que regresaremos para desayunar con ellos.

Todos salimos tras de Glimmer hasta donde estaban los caballos, Peeta ayudó a Annie para que se subiera al caballo y después el hizo lo mismo.

-Yo no voy a montar este caballo.-dijo Marvel que veía el caballo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté con curiosidad, los caballos que elegimos para ellos eran mansos esta bien que no nos cayeran bien, pero no queríamos que se mataran.

-Este caballo esta enfermo no podrá conmigo, quiero montar ese.-dijo señalando el caballo de Glimmer.

-No creo que sea buena idea Marvel, ese caballo solo...

-Quiero montar ese y no se diga más.-me interrumpió.

Sin darme tiempo de nada Marvel se acercó al caballo y se subió a el, busqué con la mirada a Glimmer que solo dios sabe donde se metió, el caballo comenzó a relinchar y moverse inquieto.

-¡Por dios lo va a tirar!-gritó Annie.

Marvel hacia todo lo posible por sostenerse, pero eso de poco le ayudaría, Glimmer llegó a donde estábamos y observaba la escena con los ojos como platos, Marvel no pudo sostenerse más y cayó al suelo.

-¡Marvel!-gritó Glimmer y corrió hasta él-. Marvel despierta ¿estás bien? ¡Por dios hagan algo!-Glimmer estaba histérica.

Peeta se bajó del caballo y se arrodilló junto a Marvel y Glimmer, comenzó a revisarlo y poco después despertó.

-Gracias a dios despiertas, ¿estás bien?-Finnick me veía confundido por el comportamiento de Glimmer y yo no estaba mejor que él.

-Si, estoy bien Glimmer gracias.-Marvel se levantó con ayuda de Peeta y Annie, Glimmer cambio su expresión en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Por qué montaste ese caballo?-aunque trató de sonar enfadada no lo consiguió.

-Yo traté de detenerlo pero no me escuchó.-le dije y ella resopló ofuscada.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio con ese caballo?-preguntó Annie.

-No hay ningún misterio, ese caballo solo deja que Glimmer lo monté y nadie más, eso es todo.-dijo Finnick encogiéndose de hombros.

-La próxima vez escucha lo que te dicen, si quieren pueden quedarse.-Glimmer se subió a su caballo, Finnick y yo también. Los Mellark intercambiaron miradas y terminaron subiéndose a los caballos.

Glimmer se pasó la mayor parte del camino callada y pensativa cuando estábamos por llegar a los viñedos se detuvo.

-Adelántense yo los alcanzare después.-dijo y se alejo rápidamente.

Poco después nos encontramos con Gale que venia por el camino que lleva al lago.

-Buenos días, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Vamos a pasear por los viñedos.-le respondí.

-Acabo de ver a Glim camino al lago y no se veía muy bien. ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No ocurrió nada, y creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla.

-Creo que mejor voy yo Finnick, y antes de que digas algo te recuerdo que conozco el camino al lago mejor que tu.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.-solo asentí y me fui.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no iba al lago pero todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, faltaban unos metros para llegar y pude ver a Glimmer sentada a la orilla del lago, dejé mi caballo junto al de ella me acerqué a donde estaba y me senté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-Mejor dime ¿qué te pasa Glim?

-Nada, no me pasa nada solo quería estar sola un momento.

-Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás pero no a mí y lo sabes.-Glimmer volteó a verme-. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Marvel?-volvió a fijar su vista en el lago y asintió.

Nos quedamos viendo hacia el lago por unos minutos, Glimmer suspiró sonoramente y rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Estoy muy confundida Kat, cuando vi a Marvel en el suelo sentí algo que no logro descifrar, por un momento me olvide de la venganza, de todo y lo único que quería era saber que él estaba bien.-nunca había visto a Glimmer así de confundida.

-Glim tal vez debamos olvidarnos de todo e irnos de aquí.-le dije pero pareció que no me escuchó.

-A veces quisiera creer que los Mellark que nos dejaron en ese club no existen, y que Marvel solo es él Marvel que me besó estando ebrio.-ella sonrió tristemente.

No supe que decirle y solo la abrasé, después de unos minutos nos separamos.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola Kat.

-Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi y que nunca te voy a dejar sola, aunque tu así lo quieras.-ambas reímos-. ¿Vamos a seguir adelante con todo esto?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que nadie sospecharía de nosotros?-yo asentí-. Nosotros no haremos nada, o tal vez solo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo entenderás, y mejor nos vamos ya.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a donde estaban nuestros caballos, ya era demasiado tarde y Finnick debe estar preocupado.

-Te reto a ver quien llega primero a los viñedos ¿aceptas?-solamente reí y asentí.

En un rápido movimiento me subí a mi caballo y salí a todo galope, durante el camino Glimmer estuvo cerca pero siempre tras de mi. Cuando llegamos dejamos los caballos con los demás.

-Algún día te voy a ganar créelo.-me dijo bajándose de su caballo.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Estaba preocupado por ustedes.

-Estamos bien Finn tranquilo.-le dijo Glimmer que ya estaba más tranquila.

Estuvimos por los viñedos por casi dos horas, y no entiendo porque Glimmer insistió en ir tan despacio, cuando volvimos a la casa ya Efiie y Haymitch nos estaban esperando para desayunar.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?-preguntó Haymitch.

-Bien, aunque creo que no podré sentarme después de estar tantas horas en ese caballo.-dijo Annie, pobre la compadezco.

-Yo opino igual que tu.-secundo Marvel.

Ahora entiendo, Glimmer dijo que nadie sospecharía de nosotros, los Mellark no están acostumbrados a la vida de campo y ese será su castigo y nosotros solo ayudaremos un poco.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**gracias por sus comentarios... en verdad me animan a seguir... nos leemos pronto espero les guste este capitulo...**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	12. Porque Te Amo

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 12: POR QUE TE AMO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Hacia ya un par de días desde nuestro paseo por los viñedos y los Mellark cada día mostraban más confianza hacia nosotros, lo cual me resulta gracioso ya que nosotros somos los que deberíamos desconfiar de ellos.

Me levanté y tomé una rápida ducha, me vestí, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y bajé a desayunar, pero no había nadie en el comedor así que me dirigí a la cocina.

-Buenos días hija.-me dijo Effie cuando entré.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿dónde están todos?

-Tu padre, Finnick, Marvel y Peeta se fueron a los viñedos desde temprano por lo de la cosecha de uva, Glimmer fue a ver que estuvieran listos los caballos y Annie aún no se levanta.

-¿Para que necesitan caballos?

-Iremos a llevarles algo de desayunar a tu padre y a los chicos.

-Buenos días.-dijo Annie que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Annie, iremos a los viñedos a llevarles algo de desayunar a Haymitch y los chicos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

-Claro que si Effie.

-Bien llevaré lo necesario para desayunar todos allá.

-¿Como lo hacíamos antes de irnos a San Francisco?-Effie sonrió y asintió.

Los desayunos en los viñedos eran una tradición, siempre cuando era la cosecha de uva Haymitch salía de casa muy temprano, así que se le ocurrió la idea de que desayunáramos todos juntos en los viñedos para pasar más tiempo con nosotros, cuando nos fuimos a San Francisco se perdió esa tradición ya que no veníamos muy a menudo a Napa.

Annie y yo ayudamos a Effie a preparar lo que hacia falta, estábamos por terminar cuando Glimmer entró a la cocina.

-Los caballos están listos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos en la camioneta, Annie no esta acostumbrada a montar y la otra vez no le fue muy bien.-dijo Effie.

-Ustedes vallan en la camioneta Glimmer y yo iremos en los caballos.

-Vallamos a caballo, después de todo la practica hace al maestro.-dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el camino charlábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, pero me sorprendió que charlar con Annie fuera tan natural como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Al llegar Effie nos condujo hasta el lugar donde solíamos desayunar.

-Bien chicas vallan a buscar a los chicos y a Haymitch, yo me encargaré de sacar todo.

Glimmer, Annie y yo hicimos lo que Effie nos dijo, los chicos estaban con los demás trabajadores recolectando uva, me quede viendo a Peeta y estoy segura que tenia la mandíbula desencajada, tenia su camisa completamente desabotonada lo cual permitía ver su perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen, la luz del sol le dada a su blanca piel un efecto brillante como si fuera un diamante, en palabras simples se veía condenadamente sexy, alguien a mi lado se aclaró la garganta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué tanto ven que no me responden chicas?-por dios tenia que ser Haymitch, que vergüenza.

-N…nada papá.-Glimmer se aclaró la garganta-. Veníamos a buscarte a ti y a los chicos para desayunar.-dijo Glimmer un tanto nerviosa.

Busqué con la mirada a Finnick y a Marvel, y al verlos me di cuenta por que Annie y Glim tampoco escucharon a Haymitch, ya que ellos al igual que Peeta tenían sus camisas desabotonadas, Glimmer le dio una última mirada a Marvel y mordió su labio inferior, los hermanos Mellark serian nuestra perdición.

-Yo les diré a los chicos, ustedes regresen con Effie.

Regresamos a donde estaba Effie y le ayudamos a terminar de sacar todo para desayunar, poco después llego Haymitch con los chicos y Gale.

-Hola chicas, Effie.-dijo Gale con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijimos las cuatro al unísono.

-Te quedaras a desayunar con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Kat pero voy a desayunar con mi padre, pero recuerda que me debes un paseo por el lago, así que ¿te parece bien hoy?

-Claro que si.-escuche un bufido y me sorprendió que fuera Peeta, ¿no entiendo porque Gale le caé tan mal?

-Bien pasaré a tu casa por ti.-se despidió con un "hasta luego" y se fue.

Nos sentamos en las mantas que trajimos y comenzamos a desayunar, todo estaba perfecto hasta que escuchamos la chillona voz de Cressida, una zorra que siempre ha estado tras de Finnick.

-¡Finn!-Finnick casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando, se levanto rápidamente y nos vio con horror, Glimmer y yo comenzamos a reír.

-¡Mi amor no sabes cuanto te eché de menos!-se abalanzó sobre él y sin más lo besó, Finnick hacia todo lo posible por soltarse del agarre de Cressida pero sin mucho éxito.

Aún riendo por la cara de horror de Finnick volteé a ver a Annie, la cual veía la escena con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilaban furia, pero algo pasó por que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la furia fue sustituida por tristeza, un par de segundos después se levanto y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los caballos.

-¡Annie!-le gritaron sus hermanos pero no se detuvo.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Entiende que no quiero nada contigo!-le grito Finnick a Cressida y ella se fue hecha una furia.

-Katniss y yo iremos tras de ella.-dijo Glimmer al ver como se subía Annie al caballo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Finnick que todavía estaba irritado.

-Annie se fue, salió corriendo y se subió al caballo Glimmer y yo iremos tras de ella no se veía bien.

-Yo iré.-Finnick se subió en mi caballo y se fue.

Marvel y Peeta estaban muy preocupados por Annie, solo espero que Finnick logre alcanzarla y que no le pase nada.

.

.

**ANNIE POV**

¿Quién diablos era esa zorra? ¿Por qué besa a Finnick? ¿Será que esta si es su novia? El solo pensarlo provocó que mi corazón se rompiera y que la furia que sentía fuera remplazada por tristeza, la estúpida esa no soltaba a Finnick y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al contemplar la escena. No podía seguir aquí así que me levanté y salí corriendo hasta donde estaban los caballos.

-¡Annie!-me gritaron mis hermanos pero no podía detenerme necesitaba irme de aquí.

Me subí al caballo y limpié con el dorso de mi mano un par de lágrimas traicioneras que rodaron por mis mejillas. Me fui alejándome a todo galope lo cual no fue buena idea púes unos minutos después algo asustó al caballo y no pude controlarlo, traté de detenerlo pero fue inútil.

-¡Annie sujétate fuerte!

No logré identificar la voz de la persona que me gritó estaba demasiado nerviosa, y como no estarlo cuando esta bestia trataba de tirarme. El caballo de repente se paró en sus patas traseras ¡por dios! no me quiero morir sin haberle dicho a Finnick que lo amo, cerré los ojos esperando caer al suelo, pero pasaron unos minutos y el impacto nunca llegó. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré con Finnick que bajaba de su caballo y después me ayudó a bajar a mí, respiró profundamente un par de veces y apretó el puente de su nariz.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Te das cuenta de que te pudiste haber matado?-me reprochó.

**N**o pude reprimir las lágrimas y comencé a llorar, por lo general yo no soy de esas chicas que lloran por todo pero después de lo que pasó estaba muy sensible y el que Finnick me gritara no era de mucha ayuda.

-¿Podrías dejar de llorar? Y mejor dime ¿por qué diablos te fuiste así?-me dijo con voz contenida.

Quien se creé para hablarme de esa manera, ahora las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas eran de pura rabia.

-¡Bien te diré por que me fui así!, ¡por que no podía soportar un segundo más ver como esa tipa te besaba! ¡¿Feliz?-Finnick me veía con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender mis palabras.

-Primero te peleas con Johanna y ahora estuviste a punto de matarte ¿solo porque Cressida me besó?, discúlpame Annie pero no logró entenderte.-su voz reflejaba la frustración que sentía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?-hasta el despistado de Marvel se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por que te amo!-un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió por unos minutos-. Cuando peleé con Johanna fue por que ella me dijo que eran novios, al verla besando a otro no pude contenerme, ¿cómo podía engañarte de esa manera?, y cuando esa mujer te besó sentí celos y un dolor enorme por eso me fui porque no podía soportarlo.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando. Pasaron varios minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, sin que ninguno dijera nada pero yo aún tenia que saber algo.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-Finnick se quedo callado por un par de segundos.

-No, no es mi novia, solo es una loca que esta obsesionada conmigo.

Esas simples palabras me llenaron de una enorme alegría, tanto que me acerqué a Finnick y sin pensar lo besé, él se quedó inmóvil lo cual me hizo reaccionar. Poco a poco me aparte de él, Finnick me veía fijamente y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no pude identificar, después de unos segundos di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero no me imaginaba la reacción que tendría él, me tomó del brazo para impedir que me alejara y me besó, un beso que yo gustosa le devolví, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda acercándome aún más a él, sentía como si miles de mariposas flotara en mi estomago era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno.

-Annie yo…-no podía dejar que arruinara el momento.

-No digas nada.-lo interrumpí-. Yo sé que para ti es difícil confiar en mi después de todo lo que a pasado, pero solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy quien tu crees y lo más importante demostrarte que te amo.

-Solo espero que esta vez no me decepciones Annie, es mejor que regresemos todos deben de estar preocupados.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.-le di un casto beso en los labios y me subí al caballo con su ayuda.

El camino de regreso a casa de los Everdeen fue en silencio, uno bastante cómodo, un par de veces sorprendí a Finnick observándome y solo me sonreía, cuando llegamos mis hermanos estaban histéricos y después de que comprobaran que estaba en perfectas condiciones subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama literalmente, estaba feliz y voy a cumplir mi promesa yo le voy a demostrar no solo cuanto lo amo sino que puedo llegar a ser la mujer de su vida, la mujer que el soñó para que fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ya volvi chicas nuevo capitulo para disfrutar perdon por la tardanza pero... la pagina de fanfiction no me dejaba entrar y no podia entrar y actualizar hasta hoy**

**Besos y Abrazos...**


	13. Chapter 13

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 13

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PEETA POV**

Cuando Annie regreso a casa de los Everdeen lo primero que hicimos Marvel y yo fue asegurarnos de que estuviera bien, ya después hablaríamos con ella. Ahora estamos todos comiendo, Annie y Finnick están uno al lado del otro, pero eso no es lo extraño sino que están platicando como si fueran ¿amigos?

-Me da mucho gusto ver que se llevan mejor.-dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa.

-Cuando le cuente a Portia no me creerá.-todos reímos por el comentario de Effie.

-Tenemos que darnos la oportunidad de conocernos.-dijo Finnick y le sonrió a Annie, este par esta actuando de manera muy rara.

-Tienes razón Finnick, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a ser amigos como antes.-Marvel veía a Glimmer mientras hablaba.

-Eso espero chicos, por cierto mañana llegara Rory ¿lo recuerdan?-dijo Haymitch dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

-Claro que si papá, será bueno volver a verlo.-respondió Katniss con demasiada emoción, solo espero que ese tal Rory no sea otro pretendiente es suficiente tener que soportar al imbécil de Gale.

El resto de la comida pasó entre Charlas y risas por las ocurrencias de Marvel. Un par de horas después Marvel y yo estábamos en la sala tranquilamente hasta que unos minutos después llego la persona que menos quería ver.

-Hola chicos.-dijo el idiota de Gale con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Gale ¿vienes por Katniss?-¿desde cuando Marvel lo trata con tanta familiaridad?

-Si, por cierto ¿dónde esta?

-Aquí estoy Gale podemos irnos cuando quieras.

-No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez, por que ahora se adonde van y soy capaz de ir hasta el lago por ti Katniss.-Finnick veía a Gale con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Finnick déjalos en paz, además Katniss ya no es una niña y sabe perfectamente lo que hace solo sean precavidos.-dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa picara, genial ahora después de lo que acabo de oír no podré simplemente pensar que es un paseo de amigos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi Finnick, mejor preocúpate por Glimmer estoy segura que cuando se queda en casa de Chaff no es para jugar ajedrez precisamente.-Katniss veía con diversión a Glimmer, Finnick veía a su hermana con los ojos como platos y Marvel parecía que quisiera matar a alguien-. Por cierto Glim hace un rato te vi comiendo piña ¡pero tu odias la piña!, ¿será que Finnick y yo vamos a ser tíos?

-Glimmer Everdeen acompáñame al estudio tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-Deja de actuar como si fieras mi padre Finnick, y para que lo sepas Katniss no estoy embarazada.-la manera en que Glimmer veía a Katniss era para tener miedo.

-Nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego chicos.-Gale tomó a Katniss de la mano y tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces para no golpearlo.

Después de que Katniss y Gale se fueron Glimmer accedió a hablar con Finnick y se fueron al estudio para que le explicara lo que dijo Katniss. Tenia que tranquilizarme apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se fueron y a mi me habían parecido horas, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de seguirlos pero la deseche rápidamente ¿qué les diría si me descubrían? _Katniss los seguí por que me estaban matando los celos al pensar que estaban los dos solos y es que me gustas ¿no te lo había dicho?_cualquiera pensaría que soy un celoso psicópata.

-Peeta tranquilízate si sigues así harás un hoyo en el piso.-Marvel estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás, suspire y me senté.

-No puedo tranquilizarme Marvel.

-Katniss y Glimmer serán nuestra perdición hermano.-rió amargamente-. ¿Quién lo diría? Peeta y Marvel Mellark sufriendo por mujeres, algún día teníamos que enamorarnos solo que lo hicimos de alguien imposible.

-Espera, yo no estoy enamorado de Katniss, me gusta no lo niego es muy hermosa, es tierna, adorable, me encanta su sonrisa…

-Y estas enamorado de ella.-me interrumpió Marvel, ¡dios! Es verdad estoy enamorado de Katniss Everdeen.

-Estamos jodidos hermano ellas nunca se fijarían en nosotros, es más dudo que podamos llegar a ser amigos.

-Yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente Peeta, voy a luchar por ganarme el amor de Glimmer, lo siento por el idiota de Chaff por que se va a quedar sin novia.-era demasiado raro ver a Marvel hablar con tanta seriedad, pero tiene razón no puedo darme por vencido sin haberlo intentado.

Estuvimos un rato más en la sala después fuimos a buscar a Annie que tenía que darnos una explicación, entramos en su habitación ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana y veía fijamente hacia la nada con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Nos dijo que salio corriendo por que no podía soportar ver como Finnick besaba a otra, que el caballo estuvo a punto de tirarla y que Finnick la salvo.

-Después él y yo comenzamos a discutir y le dije que lo amaba.

-¿Y el que te dijo?-preguntó Marvel.

-Se quedo en shock por unos minutos, después le pregunte que si Maria era su novia y me dijo que no y ahora nos estamos dando la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.-conocía demasiado bien a Annie y estoy seguro que esta ocultando algo.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó?

-Claro que si Peeta.

-¿Estas segura?-la veía fijamente a los ojos, siempre que la veía así la ponía nerviosa y termina por confesar todo.

-¡Ya esta bien!, nos besamos.-Marvel comenzó a reír ruidosamente y yo no pude evitar acompañarlo-. ¡Dejen de reírse! Al menos yo tuve el valor de decirle a Finnick lo que siento no como ustedes, ¿hasta cuando piensan seguir así?

-No por mucho más hermanita.-dijo Marvel con una sonrisa.

Annie comenzó a gritar y saltar emocionada después que le pasó su ataque de emoción nos felicito. Decidí ir a mi habitación necesitaba estar solo un momento, me acosté en la cama y unos minutos después me quede profundamente dormido. Desperté un poco desorientado la habitación estaba obscura lo cual significa que dormí más de lo que debía ¿ya habría llegado Katniss? Me levanté y salí rápidamente de la habitación, en la sala están Annie y Marvel.

-¿Ya regreso Katniss?

-No, Finnick nos acaba de preguntar lo mismo.-necesitaba salir un momento no podía estar aquí sentía que me asfixiaba.

-Peeta espera ¿a dónde vas?

-Necesito un poco de aire Annie.

¿Por qué diablos no habrá regresado Katniss aún? ni siquiera puedo ir a buscarla por que no sé como diablos llegar al maldito lago, decidí ir por el camino que lleva a las caballerizas para saber cuando llegara Katniss, estaba por llegar cuando escuche un ruido extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Peeta?

Era la voz de Katniss volteé y la vi sentada en el césped con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, tan solo con verla mi enfado desapareció.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

-Solo salí a caminar un poco ¿y tu que haces aquí?-me preguntó y se sentó frente a mi.

-Esperar que Finnick este lo suficientemente histérico por mi ausencia y que Glimmer se tranquilice un poco.-me encogí de hombros, solo espero que Glimmer no me mate después de lo que dije.

-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?-su voz era demasiado impaciente.

-Una hora aproximadamente.-sonrió y ¡dios! mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí abría venido antes, para que no estuvieras sola.

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, ahora jugábamos a las veinte preguntas para conocernos más, el Peeta con el que estaba no era el mismo que conocí años atrás, tal vez sea cierto que él y sus hermanos han cambiado, era su turno de preguntarme y era su última pregunta.

-¿Gale es tu novio?-sus ojos verdes me veían fijamente y no pude evita perderme en ellos, me aclare la garganta para poder contéstale.

-No, solo somos amigos.-le dije y de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa torcida que hace que se me olvide hasta respirar-. Supongo que a tu novia no le hizo mucha gracia la idea que pasaras el verano aquí.

-Yo no tengo novia.

-¿Y Delly que era?-¿cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-Ella solo era mi amiga, ya ni amigos somos se enojo conmigo cuando le aclaré que no podía haber nada entre nosotros.-busqué algo en él que me dijera que estaba mintiendo pero no había nada solo sinceridad en su mirada.

-Finnick debe estar muy nervioso es mejor que regrese.

-Claro vamos.

Peeta se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar, dude un poco pero termine por tomarla, sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos entraron en contacto y rápidamente me aleje unos pasos de él.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa, entramos y lo primero que escuché fue la voz de Finnick.

-Si Katniss no llega en diez minutos iré a buscarla.

-Finnick tranquilízate tu hermana ya no es una niña.-Dijo Effie.

-Ya estoy aquí Finnick no tendrás que ir a ningún lado, me voy acostar estoy un poco cansada.

-¿No vas a cenar cariño?

-No tengo hambre mamá, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano ya que no había podido dormir, el dueño de un par de ojos verdes había sido el causante de mi desvelo pues no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Buenos días mi niña, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-No podía dormir nana y decidí levantarme.-me senté y le ayude a terminar de cortar la fruta para el desayuno.

-Es un muchacho el que te quita el sueño ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Te conozco desde que naciste y no puedes engañarme, tu falta de sueño tiene que ver con Peeta Mellark.-afirmo y aunque no fue una pregunta asentí lo decía yo, la forma en que te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves no podía ser otra cosa más que amor.

-Tengo miedo nana, miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo, además con todo lo que ha pasado no se si pueda confiar en él.-suspire y continué cortando la fruta.

-Mi niña te puedo asegurar que él también siete algo por ti, ¿te has dado cuenta de la forma en que se comporta cuando Gale esta cerca de ti?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-ella sonrió y puso el jugo que estaba haciendo en una jarra.

-El actúa así por que esta celoso.-Cinna y Gale me dijeron lo mismo ¿será verdad?-. Claro que es verdad.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?

-Solo lo supe y ya, mi niña no tengas dudas si de verdad lo quieres no lo dejes ir.

Después de la charla terminamos con el desayuno, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando de la nada apareció Peeta.

-Buenos días.-le dije y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Buenos días, ¿dónde están todos?

-Aún no se han levantado, parece que se les han pegado las sabanas, Haymitch y Effie no están salieron muy temprano al aeropuerto por Rory no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.-su expresión cambio totalmente y se fue sin decir nada.

Todos conversábamos mientras desayunábamos a acepción de Peeta que estaba muy serio y pensativo, se escucharon pasos y voces que se acercaban, de pronto Haymitch y Effie entraron al comedor.

-Espero que me hayan dejado algo para desayunar muero de hambre.-dijo Rory con una sonrisa.

Rory es hijo de Octavia y Flavius, Flavius era como un hermano para Haymitch y nosotros lo veíamos como un tío. Después de saludarlo Effie le presento a los Mellark y Peeta se porto muy amable con él y su humor cambio.

-Sigues igual de enano que la última vez que te vimos.-Rory veía a Finnick con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy enano, tengo catorce y soy el más alto de mi clase.

El día pasó demasiado rápido, Rory y Marvel se llevaron muy bien pues eran igual de bromistas.

Estaba profundamente dormida y unos gritos me despertaron, me levante y salí a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Todos fuimos a la habitación de Annie que era de donde venían los gritos, entramos y vimos algo que no esperábamos, una enorme y horrible tarántula estaba en su cama. Finnick se acercó y la tomo con cuidado para sacarla de la habitación, de pronto un muy furioso Marvel entró a la habitación con una iguana en su mano y segundos después Peeta que también estaba furioso entró con un escorpión dentro de un vaso.

-Fueron ustedes ¿verdad?

-¿De que diablos hablas Marvel?-preguntó Glimmer.

-De que esta es su venganza por todo lo que ha pasado.-Annie veía a Finnick con decepción.

¿Cómo diablos pueden creer que nosotros haríamos algo así? Alguien tubo que hacerlo ¿pero quien?…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aquí les dejó otro cap más, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews ;)**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	14. Chapter 14

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 14

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

-Kat ¿estás despierta?-dijo Glimmer asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Si, pasa Glim.-entró y se acostó frente a mí en la cama.

-¿Quién habrá hecho lo de anoche?

-No lo sé, y debemos descubrir quien fue no podemos permitir que nos inculpen como lo hicieron.-los Mellark creían que habíamos sido nosotros, y no solo eso, sino que también creían que eso de ser amigos era parte de nuestro "plan".

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que los Mellark busquen vengarse.-Glimmer tenia razón.

-Bebemos hablar con Finnick, tenemos que estar alerta.

Unos minutos después Glimmer salió de mi habitación, salí de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha nada mejor para relajarme que una ducha caliente. Pasé por la sala y me detuvieron unas voces, exactamente las voces de Finnick y Annie que al parecer discutían.

-¿Cómo pudiste Finnick? Nunca pensé que pudieras ser capas de algo así.-dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mi? Pero ¿sabes algo? En cierto modo me alegra que todo esto haya pasado así pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo que nunca podremos confiar el uno en el otro.-Finnick se fue y al salir de la casa le dio un fuerte azoton a la puerta.

Algo pasaba entre ellos de eso estaba segura, tenia que hablar con Finnick así que salí a buscarlo. No fue difícil encontrarlo estaba en la vieja casa del árbol que siempre había sido su refugio, subí, me senté junto a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Recuerdas que fui tras Annie cuando se fue de los viñedos?-asentí para que continuara-. Pues discutimos y ella termino confesándome que me amaba, me pidió una oportunidad para demostrarme que era sincera y que había cambiado, ¿cómo puede decir que me ama y al primer cambio desconfía de mi?

-¿Tu la amas?

-Si, por más que luché contra esto que siento no pude evitarlo.

-Entiendo como te sientes créeme, a mí me pasó lo mismo, me enamoré de Peeta. Lo que nos queda por hacer es descubrir quien fue el culpable, además Glimmer piensa que ellos tal vez quieran vengarse y yo pienso igual que ella.-Finnick sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no pienso quedarme a averiguar que harán los Mellark, el verano termino para mi regresaré a San Francisco, además yo sé que fue lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Serias tan amable de explicarme?-sabe que fue lo que pasó y no dijo nada.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que fue un accidente y que eran las mascotas de Rory que se escaparon de sus jaulas.-¡dios! ¿cómo puede tener una tarántula, una iguana y un escorpión como mascotas?

Después de que Finnick me explicara que Rory tenía sus "mascotas" en su cuarto sin el consentimiento de Haymitch y Effie entendí por que no había dicho nada, y ahora tenia que guardar el secreto yo también. Después de un incomodo desayuno ya que el ambiente era demasiado pesado, Finnick y yo fuimos a buscar a Rory ya que no se había aparecido a desayunar, lo encontramos en el jardín sentado en el césped.

-Le contaste a Katniss lo que pasó ¿verdad?-Finnick asintió y Rory me vio con pánico.

-¿Por eso no fuiste a desayunar? No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no le diré nada a Haymitch y Effie.

-Pero por mi culpa lo Mellark se enfadaron con ustedes y hicieron algo…-Rory se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿Qué hicieron los Mellark?-le preguntó Finnick enarcando una ceja.

-Yo los vi antes del desayuno en las cisternas y encontré esto.-nos dio un frasco que era de ¿pintura? Finnick sacó su celular.

-Glim ¿estás en tu habitación?-espero la respuesta-. Bien, ¿podrías ir al baño y abrir una de las llaves del lavabo? Solo hazlo.-Finnick estuvo unos minutos en silencio-. Ya lo imaginaba, no espera Katniss te explicará todo.-cortó la llamada y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Para que le llamaste a Glim?

-El agua de tu baño, el de Glim y el mío esta verde gracias a la pintura que pusieron el la cisterna.-Finnick comenzó a caminar hacia donde están las cisternas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo unos pequeños cambios, no es justo que tengamos que pagar las consecuencias de algo que no hicimos, ve con Glimmer explícale todo y encárguense de que los Mellark no se den cuenta de nada.

Hice lo que Finnick me dijo, fui a la habitación de Glimmer y le conté todo incluyendo lo de las "mascotas" de Seht, después de ponerla al tanto de todo bajamos a la sala para cuidar que los Mellark no salgan de la casa.

-Son unos infantiles, solo a ellos se les ocurre poner pintura en la cisterna.-Glimmer estaba paraba junto a la ventana y veía hacia fuera-. ¿Cómo supieron a cual sistema ponerle la pintura?

-No lo sé, ¿qué estará haciendo Finnick?-Glimmer se encogió de hombros.

Una hora después Finnick entró a la sala y nos contó lo que había hecho, había cambiado un poco la tubería y ahora la cisterna de agua con pintura era la de las habitaciones de los Mellark.

Los Mellark entraron en la sala, Finnick se levantó y se disculpó diciendo que iría a tomar una ducha, a lo que Marvel, Peeta y Annie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, si tan solo supieran. Glimmer y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación y allí estuvimos hasta la hora de la cena. En el comedor estábamos todos a acepción de los Mellark y Rory, un par de minutos después llegó Annie que traía puesto un albornoz y estaba completamente verde.

-¿Qué te sucedió Annie?-Effie y Haymitch la veían con los ojos como platos.

-El agua en mi habitación tiene pintura, al igual que en las habitaciones de mis hermanos.-Annie estaba muy molesta.

-Vamos querida, pueden usar los baños de los chicos.

Annie y Effie se fueron, Glimmer comenzó a reír y yo no tarde mucho en acompañarla por lo que nos ganamos un regaño por parte de Haymitch. Ahora todos estamos cenando en silencio, o casi todos ya que Rory no se había aparecido, el silencio que nos rodeaba no era para nada agradable de pronto entró Rory al comedor y nos veía a Finnick y a mí de una manera, que no sé por que pero creo que algo esta pasando y no es nada bueno.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rory?

-Finnick, Katniss necesito que me ayuden, Jacinto, Juana y Lola se volvieron a escapar y no los encuentro por ningún lado.

Glimmer y yo intercambiamos miradas de pánico y nos paramos rápidamente para subirnos sobre nuestras respectivas sillas viendo para todos lados en busca de las mascotas de Rory, todos nos veían confundidos a excepción de Finnick que nos veía con diversión.

-¿Serian tan amables de explicarnos que es lo que ocurre? ¿Quiénes son Jacinto, Juana y Lola?

-Tía yo les puedo explicar todo, Jacinto es mi escorpión.-Annie al escuchar las palabras de Rory se subió a su silla al igual que Glimmer y yo-. Juana es mi iguana y Lola es mi tarántula, son mis mascotas.-Rory agachó la cabeza esperando que alguien dijera algo.

-Effie querida no te muevas.

Todos centramos nuestra atención en Effie y vimos como la tarántula caminaba por su hombro, cuando se dio cuenta se puso pálida y sus ojos parecía como si se fueran a salir de sus cuencas, unos segundos después Effie cayó inconsciente al piso y Haymitch la llevó a la sala. Los hombres ayudaron a Rory a buscar sus "mascotas" que faltaban y a ponerlas en sus respectivas jaulas. Glimmer, Annie y yo nos quedamos con Effie que aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Creo que deberíamos llamar a un doctor?-dijo Annie.

-No es necesario ya esta reaccionando.-respondió Glimmer.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde esta la tarántula?

-Tranquilízate Effie ya esta todo solucionado.-Haymitch y los chicos entraron a la sala-. Creo que nos tienes algo que explicar Rory.

Rory suspiró y prosiguió a contar todo, que por miedo a que Haymitch y Effie no permitieran que sus "mascotas" estuvieran en la casa no había dicho nada y que por un descuido, se habían escapado llegando a las habitaciones de los Mellark y hace unos minutos casi provocado un infarto a Effie.

-Debiste decirnos ¿eres consciente de el lió que se formo por tus mascotas?

-Si tío Haymitch lo sé, quiero pedirles disculpas a todos en especial a los Mellark y a ti tía, y agradecerles a ustedes por no decir nada.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?

-Si mamá, yo me entere anoche Katniss y Glim se enteraron esta mañana.

-¿Por qué dejaron que todos pensáramos que habían sido ustedes?

-Eso ya no importa papá, yo me voy a dormir mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, regreso a San Francisco.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Annie, sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados.

-Finnick no tienes por que irte hijo.-el veía a Annie fijamente a los ojos, era como si estuvieran hablando tan solo con mirarse.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo sin apartar la mirada de Annie.

-Nosotros les debemos una disculpa por haberlos culpado, espero que podamos llevarnos como antes del incidente.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas Peeta, pero es obvio que no hay confianza entre nosotros y ustedes quisieron hacernos pagar por algo que no era nuestra culpa.

-¿De que hablas Glimmer?

-Haymitch, Effie, nosotros pusimos la pintura en la cisterna, también por eso debemos pedirles disculpas.-dijo Annie viéndonos a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos disculparnos.-todos veían interrogantes a Finnick-. Descubrimos lo de la pintura y yo cambié un poco la tubería para que el agua con pintura llegara a sus habitaciones.

-Siendo así creo que estamos a mano, ustedes aceptan nuestras disculpas y nosotros las de ustedes.-habló por primera vez Marvel.

Al día siguiente Finnick nos comunico en el desayuno que había decidido quedarse hasta que el verano terminara. La semana pasó muy de prisa, Rory disfrutaba pasando tiempo en los viñedos con Finnick, Marvel y Peeta, que para sorpresa de todos estos últimos se habían acostumbrado a realizar actividades propias de un viñedo y andar a caballo. Annie pasaba más tiempo con Glimmer y conmigo ahora nos conocíamos un poco más, aún no éramos grandes amigas pero creo que llegaremos a serlo.

Hacia un par de días que Rory se había ido y todos incluidos los Mellark lo echábamos de menos. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_cuando Effie entró a la habitación.

-Katniss tu padre esta organizando una fogata como antes ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Bien, pues ya todos están listos solo faltas tú así que andado.

Le sonreí a Effie y salimos juntas de la habitación, las fogatas solían ser divertidas, asábamos malvaviscos y Finnick tocaba la guitarra, solo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya regrese con un nuevo capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios en verdad y espero poder actualizar mas tarde las otras hidtorias

Besos y Abrazos


	15. Chapter 15

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 15

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Haymitch y los chicos se adelantaron para encender la fogata, Effie y Annie fueron a la cocina por malvaviscos, chocolate caliente y café para Haymitch, Glimmer y yo fuimos al armario por unas mantas ya que la noche estaba un poco fresca. Tomamos lo necesario y nos reunimos afuera con todos, Marvel y Haymitch trataban de encender la fogata y no les iba muy bien que digamos.

-Papá déjame intentar a mí.-la voz de Finnick era de pura frustración.

-Ya te dije que nosotros podemos.-le dijo Haymitch totalmente irritado.

Finnick se sentó en uno de los tronco que había alrededor de la fogata, que aún no estaba encendida, me senté junto a él y Glimmer al otro lado, después de quince minutos y unos cuantos comentarios dignos de un marinero, Marvel y Haymitch ¡al fin! Habían logrado encender la fogata. Los Mellark se sentaron frente a nosotros y para mi suerte o desgracia Peeta estaba justo frente a mí. Todos charlábamos mientras asábamos malvaviscos y Marvel no perdía oportunidad de hacernos reír con sus chistes y ocurrencias, Haymitch y Effie de pronto se levantaron y se fueron, unos minutos después llegaron con tres guitarras.

-Peeta, Marvel, Portia me dijo en una ocasión que a ustedes les gusta tocar la guitarra.-no fue una pregunta pero ellos de igual manera asintieron-. Púes Finnick también toca muy bien ¿por qué no cantan algo los tres?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.-dijo Peeta y tomó una de las guitarras.

-Hace mucho que no uso una guitarra, pero me acuerdo de algo.-Effie le sonrió a Finnick y le entregó una guitarra.

-Bueno si ellos están de acuerdo, solo les advierto que canto horrible.-dijo Marvel y riendo tomó la última guitarra.

Se alejaron unos pasos de nosotros y hablaron por unos minutos, supongo que para llegar a un acuerdo acerca de la canción que cantarían. Regresaron y comenzaron a sonar unos suaves acordes.

(_Peeta)_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final_

_el temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti._

Mientras cantaba sus ojos entraron en contacto con los míos, su voz era suave y simplemente perfecta como él… pero que estoy diciendo, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

_(Marvel)_

_He escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre_

_me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender a amar._

La advertencia de Marvel estaba completamente fuera de lugar ya que cantaba muy bien, no cantaba como Peeta nadie podría cantar como él pero… ¡dios! Debo dejar de pensar en él solo terminará haciéndome daño.

_(Los tres)_

_Este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor._

He de admitir que las tres voces juntas se escuchaban bastante bien, mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia Peeta y me obligué a voltear a ver a mi hermana con la intención de alejar mis pensamientos de Peeta. Pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sin dejar de ver a Marvel y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto.

_(Finnick)_

_No sé porque supe desde siempre que seria para mi_

_que eras lo que dios había mandado para hacerme feliz_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender a amar._

Finnick no dejaba de ver a Annie y ella a él, era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja y nada más importara a su alrededor. Ahora no me quedaba duda alguna de que ellos dos se aman.

_(Los tres)_

_Este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor._

Por más que traté de evitarlo no pude, mis ojos se perdieron en la verde mirada de Peeta y a cada palabra que salia de sus labios mi corazón saltaba emocionada dentro de mi pecho. Los chicos terminaron la canción y tanto Effie como Haymitch no tardaron en felicitarlos, Glimmer, Annie y yo no dijimos nada, no sé ellas pero yo no podía ni hablar.

-Chicas ¿no piensan decirle nada a los chicos?-dijo Effie con una sonrisa.

-Cantaron muy bien, y Finnick tienes una voz muy hermosa.-Finnick la sonrió a Annie, pero rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado como si se hubiera arrepentido.

-Si Annie tiene razón cantan muy bien.-Marvel sonrió por el comentario de Glimmer y ella bufó por lo bajo.

-Cantan muy bien, creo que les iría mejor si se dedicaran a cantar.-todos rieron por mi comentario.

Aunque me moría por decirle a Peeta que cantaba como los mismos ángeles del cielo no podía, ok eso fue un demasiado cursi, creo que estar tan cerca de Peeta terminara por enloquecerme. Haymitch le dijo a Effie que fuera a la casa por más café y rápidamente le dije que iría yo, necesitaba urgentemente alejarme de aquí por un momento. Entré a la cocina y mientras el café se calentaba me senté.

-Hola.-me giré para ver a Peeta apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo olvidarme hasta de respirar-. Hem… yo vine por un poco de agua.

Me quede en silencio y viendo a Peeta como una tonta mientras se servia el agua, llevo el vaso a sus labios y tragué en seco ¿cómo sería sentir sus labios sobre los míos? Me abofeteé mentalmente por pensar eso y con un rápido movimiento me levanté, puse el café en un terno para que no se enfriara y al dar un paso para salir choqué con Peeta, estuve a punto de caer pero él me sujeto enroscando sus brazos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, sus labios estaban tan cerca que solo bastaba un pequeño movimiento de mi parte para besarlo, de pronto su tacto comenzó a quemarme y me alejé un poco de él.

-Gracias por evitar que me cayera.-le dije y estoy segura que mis mejillas eran de un rojo intenso.

Salí de allí casi corriendo, sino seria capas de abalanzarme sobre él. Al llegar de nuevo a la fogata ocupe mi lugar junto a mis hermanos, Peeta regresó unos minutos después, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuché que Haymitch trataba de llamar nuestra atención hasta que Glimmer me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Chicos hay algo debemos decirles.-esas palabras no me gusta nada, la ultima vez que dijeron eso terminamos en casa de los Mellark.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pegunté con cierto temor.

-Nada grave, solo que Effie y yo tendremos que viajar unos días.-Glimmer, Finnick y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde irán?-Glimmer comenzaba a ponerse un tanto histérica.

-Tranquila Glim, tu padre tiene que arreglar unos pendientes respecto a la exposición de vinos de este año y yo lo acompañare.-Haymitch nunca había tenido que "arreglar" pendientes en otras ocasiones esto es demasiado raro.

-Necesito que me ayuden haciéndose cargo de todo, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes? Y me refiero a los seis.

Los Mellark encantados aceptaron ayudar, y nosotros no teníamos más opción así que aceptamos, Haymitch y Effie sonrieron.

-Sabia que podía contar con ustedes, Finnick y Annie ustedes se encargaran de supervisar la cosecha de uva orgánica ya que apenas comenzara, además deben asegurarse de que se haya terminado de cosechar toda la demás uva.-Annie sonrió y asintió con demasiado entusiasmo. Un momento ¿ellos nos pondrían a trabajar en parejas?

-Glimmer y Marvel ustedes se encargaran de recibir unas personas que están interesadas en comprar nuestros caballos, Glim nadie mejor que tu sabe cuales son los caballos que están en venta.-la que habló ahora fue Effie pues los caballos eran su pasión, y Glimmer lo heredo de ella.

-Katniss y Peeta ustedes irán a la bodega y se encargaran de revisar que los vinos que llevaremos a la exposición sean los indicados, y también quiero que se encarguen de elegir una de las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino de uva orgánica, ya que en esta exposición lo daremos a conocer.-genial, notése el sarcasmo, tenía que tocarme precisamente con él.

Haymitch estaba muy emocionado con la presentación de su vino orgánico era un proyecto que tenia desde hace ya varios años. Estuvimos por un rato más en la fogata y después volvimos a la casa y cada quien subió a su habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

Por más que trataba no podía dormir, ya perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que he dado en la cama, así que decidí bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, entre y me encontré con Finnick y Glimmer.

-¿Tampoco tu puedes dormir?

-No Glim, y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco.

-La noticia nos cayó como cubeta de agua helada ¿verdad Finnick?-Finnick veía fijamente hacia la nada, me acerqué a él y agité mi mano frente a él un par de veces.

-Estas en la luna Finn, ¿en que pensabas?-le pregunte una vez hubo reaccionado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-No podíamos dormir mamá.-respondió Finnick rápidamente.

-¿Es por como repartimos las tareas su padre y yo?-asentimos y ella suspiro sonoramente-. No entiendo, Finnick tu te llevas bien con Peeta y Marvel pero a Annie todo el tiempo la estas evitando, en la fogata le sonreíste y no sé que te ocurrió pero fue como si te hubieras arrepentido ¿me podrías explicar?

-No hay nada que explicar, y no se preocupen que no descuidare mis deberes.-dijo un tanto tenso y salió de la cocina, Effie solo negó con la cabeza.

-Glim tu evitas a toda costa estar cerca de Marvel y a tu Katniss haces lo mismo con Peeta ¿ustedes si me van a decir por que o saldrán corriendo como Finnick?

-No pasa nada mamá, solo que Marvel no me cae bien.-Glimmer se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi Peeta no me cae bien.-mentí ya que no solo me cae bien, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

-Si claro, no les creo nada pero en fin, buenas noches chicas.

Al día siguiente todos estábamos despidiendo a Haymitch y Effie, ellos se fueron y nosotros entramos a la casa será una semana demasiado larga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

capitulo nuevo... gracias por sus comentarios... nos leemos mañana en la heredera...

Besos Y Abrazos


	16. Chapter 16

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 16

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PEETA POV**

Me levanté temprano ya que quería despedirme de Haymitch y Effie, la otra noche cuando nos dijeron de su viaje y como repartieron las tareas sentí una enorme alegría, ahora podré estar cerca de Katniss aunque sea solo por una semana, pero aprovecharé cada minuto. Todos salimos a despedir a Haymitch y Effie, ellos se fueron y nosotros entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a el comedor a desayunar.

Estábamos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos sobre los platos, al parecer las cosas no serán fáciles esta semana según parece.

-Annie voy a ver que los caballos estén listos, te espero en las caballerizas para irnos.-Finnick se levantó y salió del comedor, Annie veía con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta por donde salio Finnick.

-Será mejor que no haga esperar a Finnick parece que no esta de buen humor.-Katniss y Glimmer rieron por el comentario de Annie.

-Tienes razón Ali, suerte con eso.-Glimmer asintió ante el comentario de Katniss, esto si que es nuevo parece que fueran amigas.

-No se preocupen chicas, yo sé como manejar este tipo de situaciones.-las tres rieron y Annie salió del comedor.

¿De que me he perdido? ¿Por qué Katniss no evita a Annie como la hace conmigo? Tendré que hablar con Annie cuando regrese. Marvel me veía confundido yo solo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba igual que él. Terminamos de desayunar en silencio.

-Te espero afuera para irnos ¿de acuerdo?-me peguntó un tanto tímida Katniss y yo me levanté.

-Vamos ya he terminado de desayunar.-ella asintió y se levantó.

-Bueno Marvel nosotros vamos a las caballerizas, tenemos que ver que los caballos que vendrán a ver estén listos.-Glimmer se levantó-. Hasta luego Kat, Peeta suerte chicos.

Katniss y yo salimos, como no tenia la más mínima idea de que era la bodega y mucho menos si iríamos a caballo iba tras de ella. Nos dirigimos al garaje lo cual significa que iremos en coche, o camioneta ya que Katniss se dirigió hacia un jeep grand cherokee srt8 2011 color plata.

-No te molesta que yo maneje ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.-le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien pues será mejor que nos vallamos.-dijo un tanto nerviosa y sus mejillas tenían un ligero y adorable rubor.

Saber que Katniss se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba por que le sonreía me dio una esperanza tal vez no todo este perdido. Ninguno decía nada, el silencio que nos rodeaba era sepulcral, llegamos a la bodega y no me esperaba para nada lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, la "bodega" era más parecida a una enorme casa, de dos plantas, de color blanco y muy bonita.

-No te imaginabas que fuera así ¿verdad?-dijo con voz divertida al ver mi expresión.

-No, la verdad no, me imaginaba algo totalmente distinto-ella me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia al interior.

En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro un hombre como de la edad de Haymitch se acercó a ella y comenzaron a platicar así que decidí alejarme unos pasos, me senté en una de las sillas que había en lo que parecía ser una recepción o que sé yo, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos claros, la cual ha de ser la secretaria, no dejaba de verme y sonreírme coquetamente, le sonreí solo por educación pero tal parece que ella mal interpreto las cosas ya que la chica se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola, mi nombre es Enoboria y soy la secretaria del Sr. Everdeen.-era linda no lo podía negar y tal vez la hubiera invitado a salir si no estuviera enamorado de Katniss.

-Peeta Mellark un gusto.-tomé la mano que ella me ofrecía por pura cortesía pero no me esperaba que se acercara y me diera un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Veo que ya conociste a Enoboria.-la voz de Katniss destilaba odio puro pero, ¿por qué?

-Hola Katniss no sabía que estabas en Napa.-dijo Enoboria con hipocresía.

-Mis hermanos y los hermanos de Peeta decidimos pasar el verano aquí ¿verdad Peet?

Katniss tomó mi mano y una rara pero agradable descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, yo asentí, estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de Katniss pero, los dos podíamos jugar este juego, así que entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y besé el dorso de su mano, ella me veía con los ojos como platos y Enoboria nos veía de una manera que si las miradas mataran estaríamos tres metros bajo tierra, se despidió con una sonrisa demasiado falsa y se fue.

-Vam…-Katniss se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo un par de veces-. Vamos a la oficina de Haymitch.-ella trató de soltar mi mano y yo se lo impedí.

-Enoboria aún nos esta viendo.-le dije cuando vi que iba a replicar y ella suspiró.

Al pasar frente al escritorio de Enoboria, Katniss le dijo que llevara a la oficina de Haymitch las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino de uva orgánica, ella asintió y comenzó a buscarlas. Katniss y yo caminamos hasta la oficina tomados de la mano, entramos y ella soltó mi mano alejándose de mí, dejándome con una sensación de vació.

-Discúlpame por lo ocurrido solo quería evitarte un mal rato Enoboria puede llegar a ser muy insistente.-dijo demasiado rápido, frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió demasiado seria-. Aunque tal vez tu prefieras eso, si quieres puedo decirle que no somos nada más que simples conocidos.-Katniss estaba ¿celosa?

-No tengo nada que disculparte, al contrario gracias por salvarme de Enoboria.-le sonreí y otra vez ese ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas-. Creo que para poder ayudarte tengo que saber algo acerca de esto.-cambié de tema, Katniss y yo nos sentamos en un sofá que estaba en la oficina.

-Bueno puedo explicarte algo ¿te parece bien? Pero no estas obligado a ayu…-no podía dejar que continuara sino terminaría por dejarme en la casa y venir ella sola.

-Claro que no estoy obligado.-la interrumpí y su mirada se volvió triste-. Quiero ayudarte y si no sé nada no podré, tengo algunas preguntas ¿las contestarías?-ella asintió sonriendo-. ¿Por qué le llaman bodega a este lugar?

-No lo sé muy bien, solo sé que se la llama así al lugar que esta destinado a los medios de producción y almacenamiento del vino.-se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de Haymitch, se sentó y encendió la computadora-. Acércate tendrás que ver esto.

Tomé una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y la puse al lado de Katniss, tecleó un par de palabras y giró la computadora para que yo pudiera ver.

-Te mostrare un par de imágenes y si quieres después podemos hacer un recorrido por la bodega.

-Me encantaría.-le dije y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en la computadora.

Me mostró varias cosas que eran interesantes, me explicó que la bodega contaba con su propio laboratorio para inspeccionar la calidad del vino que producen, además de cintas de embotellamiento y etiquetado. También había una especie de sótano donde están los toneles o barricas de madera donde se almacena el vino para que pueda añejar y después ser embotellado.

-Creo que con esa información por hoy es suficiente, mañana te explicaré algo acerca de la cata de vinos.-claro que era demasiada información por un día, estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza, pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar con Katniss gustoso lo acepto.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto acerca de esto? Y además estudiar literatura.-ella sonrió.

-Bueno he pasado muchos años en el mundo del vino, y en cuanto a la literatura siempre me ha gustado leer.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-Si, recuerdo perfectamente que siempre te la pasabas leyendo.-sonreí o al menos lo intente, recordar que por los errores del pasado nuestra amistad se fue al diablo me hacia sentí furioso conmigo mismo.

Nuestros ojos entraron en contacto y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, o al menos para mí, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, la distancia entre nuestros labios era cada vez menor, podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre mis labios, no pude soportar más y termine con la poca distancia que nos separaba juntando nuestros labios, sus labios se movían lento sobre los míos, eran suaves y se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos como su hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos, ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y de vez en cuando daba pequeños tirones de el, yo lleve mis manos a su cintura y unos segundos después el beso pasó de ser tierno a apasionado.

-Te traig… -la voz de Enoboria rompió la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos y Katniss se levantó rápidamente alejándose de mi-. Disculpen no quería interrumpir, Katniss aquí esta lo que me pediste.-dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio de mala manera y salió.

-Lo mejor es que revisemos esto, necesitan que se elija una de las propuestas ya que el vino será presentado en unas semanas.-Katniss tomó los documentos, pero teníamos que hablar así que con delicadeza le quité los documentos.

-Primero tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-ella mordió su labio inferior y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no volver a besarla.

-Peeta primero elijamos una de estas propuestas y en la casa hablaremos.-asentí y le devolví los documentos.

Había llegado el momento de que le hablara con la verdad y le confesara lo que sentía por ella, hoy le confesaría a Katniss Everdeen que me he enamorado de ella y que dios me ampare.

.

.

**ANNIE POV**

Después de que Finnick saliera del comedor decidí que lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar, así que salí hacia las caballerizas, Finnick estaba recargado en un corral donde estaba un caballo negro muy bonito.

-Estoy lista podemos irnos cuando quieras.-Finnick volteó a verme pero solo por unos segundos.

-Vamos los caballos están listos.-asentí y lo seguí hasta las caballerizas.

Gracias o los paseos a los que he ido con las chicas puedo pasar más tiempo sobre estos animales y hasta subirme sin ayuda, pero esto Finnick no lo sabe así que…

-Finnick, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir?-le dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia, el suspiró y me ayudó.

Finnick iba delante de mi unos cuantos metros, ¿es que nunca me va a perdonar? Sé que no debí desconfiar de él ni de Katniss y Glim, pero estoy segura que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo, y la verdad esta situación ya me esta cansando, así que lo alcancé, él me vio d reojo y me ignoró por completo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir comportándote como un niño caprichoso? ¿Es qué no me piensas perdonar nunca?-le reproche.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Finnick volvió a dejarme atrás, llegamos a los viñedos y él fue a hablar con los trabajadores, así que me senté en una piedra bajo la sombra de un árbol, unos minutos después Finnick se acercó a mi me iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona, que aunque solo la había escuchado una vez la reconocía perfectamente.

-¡Hola Finny!-gritó la muy zorra de Cressida.

-Cressida hola.-le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Comenzó a platicar con ella con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque estoy segura que lo hace solo para molestarme, o eso espero. Unos minutos después un chico alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color caramelo se acercó a ellos.

-Finnick, él es mi primo Thomas.-los presento Cressida.

-Mucho gusto Finnick. Cressida me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Bien ya que parece que Finnick se olvido que estoy aquí me presentare yo sola, me levanté y con mi mejor sonrisa me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola yo soy Annie Mellark.-Cressida me vio de pies a cabeza con desprecio y Thomas me sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Annie soy Thomas.-tomé la mano que me ofrecía y él como todo un caballero besó el dorso de mi mano.

Thomas no soltaba mi mano, Finnick lo veía con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, así que quería que yo me pusiera celosa de Cressida y tal parece que el celoso es él, pues bien le daré una probada de su propio chocolate.

Thomas era una persona muy agradable y estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos, Finnick ignoraba a Cressida y no dejaba de vernos con el ceño fruncido, unos minutos después se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

-Cariño ya podemos irnos, ya les he dicho a los trabajadores lo que tenían que hacer.-me daban unas ganas enormes de reír, no sabia que Finnick fuera tan celoso.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?-preguntó Thomas desconcertado y Cressida me veía de una manera que daba miedo, iba a decir que no pero Finnick se adelanto.

-Si, Annie es mi novia.-respondió y besó mi mejilla.

-Felicidades, espero que podamos ser amigos.

-Claro que si Thomas, eres una persona muy agradable.-le dije con una sonrisa.

Finnick y yo le dimos nuestros números a Thomas y él nos dio el suyo, Cressida se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Finnick y a mi solo me dio una mirada envenenada. Thomas y Finnick se despidieron con un apretón de manos y a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso de que somos novios?-le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Ese idiota estaba coqueteando contigo y tu como si nada.-Finnick tenía las manos cerradas en puños y se notaba que estaba demasiado furioso.

-¿Estabas celoso?-le pregunté y reí, él me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de reírte no es para nada gracioso.

-Tu plan salio al revés, quisiste darme celos con Cressida y fuiste tu quien termino celoso.

-Fui un tonto y lo reconozco.-Finnick se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos-. Pero al ver que podía perderte me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo.- ¡dios! he esperado este momento desde que lo vi por primera vez.

-Yo también te amo y ya te lo había dicho, no debí dudar de ti.-mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no pude contener.

Finnick limpio mis lagrimas con sus pulgares y me abrazó, unos minutos después dejé de llorar pero él no dejo de abrazarme. Se separo de mi lentamente, besó una de mis mejillas y después la otra, al igual que mis parpados y por último la punta de mi nariz, acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y después besó mis labios, sus manos me sujetaban firme por la cintura y yo enrollé mis brazos en su cuello. Era un beso tierno y lleno de amor, nos separamos y el comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes idiota? No me digas que fue un…-Finnick me calló con un casto beso en los labios.

-Me rió de las vueltas que da la vida, hace unos meses no quería ir a New York porque no quería verte ni a ti y ni a tus hermanos, y ahora no sé que seria mi vida sin ti, Annie Mellark ¿quieres ser ni novia?

-¡Claro que si quiero!-me colgué de su cuello literalmente, el envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Decidimos ir al lago antes de volver a la casa, le pedí que no les dijéramos nada a nuestros hermanos, al menos por ahora y que esperáramos a que Haymitch y Effie volvieran. Estaba más que feliz, por fin soy novia de Finnick, ahora solo espero que mis hermanos puedan ser felices con Katniss y Glim como yo lo soy con Finn.

.

.

**MARVEL POV**

Todos se fueron a realizar sus tareas y Glimmer y yo fuimos a las caballerizas. Era increíble ver como Glimmer no tenia miedo de andar entre caballo como la mayoría de las chicas, pero era eso precisamente lo que me atraía de ella, que no es como las demás, es una chica de carácter fuerte y a la vez es tierna y cariñosa.

-Señorita Everdeen la persona que viene a ver los caballos acaba de llegar.

-La podrías traer hasta aquí por favor.

Pasaron unos minutos y una mujer se acercó a Glimmer y a mi, una mujer que yo conocía demasiado bien.

-Marvel Mellark, mira donde te vine a encontrar.

-Octavia ¿qué haces aquí?-ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Pues voy a comprar un caballo y ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Los Everdeen son amigos de Plutarch y Portia, y pasaremos el verano aquí.-tal vez sea mi imaginación pero Glimmer parece celosa.

-Pues ya que estas aquí tal vez podamos salir a pasear juntos.-Glimmer se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Creo que si van a salir a pasear a caballo va ha ser un problema para Marvel, la única vez que se subió a un caballo termino inconciente en el suelo, por cierto soy Glimmer Everdeen.-con que esas tenemos, pues bien los dos podemos seguir el juego.

-Glimmer tiene razón.-dije soltando un suspiro-. Así que podemos ir los dos en el mismo caballo.-Octavia me sonrió y Glimmer bufó a mi lado.

Llevamos a Octavia a que viera los caballos y yo no perdía oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Glimmer, acercándome a Octavia, tomando su mano o simplemente hablando. Octavia se decidió por un caballo, que aunque yo no sé mucho de eso pero era un animal hermoso, el celular de Glimmer comenzó a sonar y al segundo timbre contesto.

-Hola, ¿Gloss qué sucede?-Glimmer espero la respuesta y su cara cambio a la preocupación total-. ¡Dios!, no te preocupes voy para allá inmediatamente, solo dime algo ¿Chaff esta bien?-tenia que ser el idiota ese, ella se despidió y se acercó a Octavia y a que ir a San Francisco ¿podrías decirle a mis hermanos?

-Claro yo les digo.

Ella se fue y no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al saber que iba a verlo a él, Octavia se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y suspiró.

-Valla nunca creí llegar a ver el día en que te enamoraras de alguien.

-Pues ya lo vez, pero ella tiene novio y además no me soporta.-sonreí tristemente.

-¿Marvel Mellark dándose por vencido?, ve tras de ella y dile lo que sientes ¿qué haces aquí parado idiota?

Octavia tenía razón. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui pero… ¿Cómo diablos voy a llegar a San Francisco si no tengo auto? Recordé que había visto las llaves del jeep en el estudio de Haymitch, entré a la casa y corrí hacia el estudio tomé las llaves y me fui. Tal vez Glimmer me patearía el culo cuando le dijera que la amo, y merecido lo tenia, pero no iba a seguir callando lo que siento por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Aquí les dejó un cap más. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews =) nos lemmos pronto... **

**Besos y Abrazos**

e


	17. Chapter 17

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 17

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la charla que teníamos pendiente Peeta y yo, tanto que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar nuestro regreso a casa. Teníamos horas revisando las propuestas para la etiqueta del vino y no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

-Creo que esta es la indicada ¿tu que piensas?-le pregunté a Peeta que estaba un tanto distraído.

-Si tienes razón es la indicada.-dijo sin mucho ánimo y apenas vio la propuesta.

-Bien le dejo esto a Enoboria y nos vamos.-aunque no quisiera teníamos que irnos ya que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer.

Salimos juntos de la oficina le dejé las propuestas a Enoboria y le indique cual era la que habíamos elegido, llagamos a donde estaba la camioneta y le di las llaves a Peeta para que él manejara ya que yo tenia muchas cosas que pensar antes de llegar a casa. El silencio en el que íbamos sumergidos era perfecto para mi, ¿qué le voy a decir respecto a como me comporte? Estoy segura que no fui muy convincente con lo que le dije, pero no podía decirle que lo hice por celos, y por otra parte el beso ¡dios estoy perdida!, no puedo decirle que lo amo no podría soportar que él me rechace.

-Creo que esta aquí llegaremos.-no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-estar sola con Peeta y a mitad del camino no era buena idea.

-No cabe duda que estas en las nubes, ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso?-observe hacia donde me indicaba y vi humo salir de la camioneta-. Lo más probable es que sea el radiador así que tendremos que llamar a alguien.

-Llamaré a Finnick.-saqué mi celular y casi me da un infarto al darme cuenta que no tenia batería-. Mi celular no tiene batería me podrías prestar el tuyo.

-Te lo prestaría con mucho gusto si lo tuviera aquí.-esto debe ser una maldición o un castigo divino.

-No tarda en comenzar a oscurecer, Finnick vendrá a buscarnos cuando oscurezca y no lleguemos.-ojala tenga uno de esos repentinos ataques de sobreprotección y venga a buscarnos antes.

Quince minutos habían pasado y yo estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofobia no podía seguir aquí, abrí la puerta y me bajé necesitaba un poco de aire, unos segundos después Peeta también bajó de la camioneta y se sentó en una de las rocas que estaban al lado del camino.

-Katniss, ya que parece que estaremos aquí por algún tiempo podríamos aprovechar para hablar ¿recuerdas que tenemos una charla pendiente?-tenia la remota esperanza de que se le hubiera olvidado pero veo que no.

-No creo que sea el momento indicado.-él me veía con el ceño fruncido y sonrió.

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar ¿por qué te empeñas en tratar de evitar lo inevitable?

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-me senté lo más lejos que pude de él, que no fue mucho debo añadir.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar, de lo que pasó en la oficina de Haymicht.-bajé la mirada avergonzada y sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, al ver que yo no decía nada suspiró-. Katniss sé que tal vez no me creas lo que te voy a decir pero no puedo ni quiero seguir ocultándolo. Desde el primer momento que te vi en New York hace meses sentí algo, que en ese momento no supe descifrar porque nunca antes lo había sentido, y ahora sé que es amor.

-Peeta tu tal vez estas confundido y solo es…

-Yo sé que lo siento por ti Katniss no es simple atracción, es mucho más que eso, te amo.-esto debe se una broma o tal vez me desmayé y esto es producto de mi subconsciente, ese es la única explicación que encuentro para que Peeta me diga que me ama.

-Esto es una más de tus bromas ¿verdad?-quisiera con todo mi corazón creerle lo que decía pero tenia miedo de que me lastimara.

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no.-me levanté y me alejé unos pasos dándole la espalda a Peeta.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí me tomó por los hombros y me giró para estar frente a frente, yo mantenía la cabeza agachada no quería verlo a los ojos o no podría evitar decirle lo que siento por él.

-Katniss mírame por favor.-al ver que seguía en la misma posición tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con delicadeza lo levantó-. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas desagradables entre nosotros, pero te juro que no me burlaría de ti de esta manera, lo que te dije es verdad.-sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que no pude evitar decirle…

-Yo también te amo, pero entiéndeme tengo miedo de salir lastimada no lo soportaría.-mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no pude reprimir más.

-No llores por favor Katniss, yo no podría hacerte daño porque seria como si me lo hiciera a mismo.-me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos pero sin hacerme daño-. ¿Me crees? Por favor dime que me crees.

-Si, te creo.-el me dio una de esas sonrisa torcidas que me dejan sin respiración.

-Entonces solo me queda una pregunta por hacer, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.-le sonreí y él me besó con ternura.

-Tenemos que decirles a nuestros hermanos, a nuestros padres no lo van a creer.-Peeta estaba feliz y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo mejor es esperar para decirle a nuestros hermanos hasta que Haymitch y Effie regresen de su viaje.-su expresión cambio totalmente y se volvió seria.

-¿Por qué quieres ocultárselos? ¿Es por Gale?

-¿Qué tiene Gale que ver en esto Peeta?-porque diablos dijo eso, no entiendo a que venia Gale en la conversación.

-Tal vez tu no quieres que él sepa que somos novios.

-Gale solo es mi amigo ¿por qué no quería que se entera? A menos que… ¿Estas celoso?-él abrió la boca un par de veces pero no decía nada.

-Si estoy celoso.-terminó por aceptarlo.

-No tienes porque estar celoso, además Gale es novio de Magde la hermana de Rory.-él me veía con sorpresa.

-Todo este tiempo he estado a punto de matar a Gale y ¿no había de que preocuparme?-yo asentí y él comenzó a reír-. Bueno aclaradas las cosa, si tu quieres esperar hasta que regresen Haymitch y Effie para hacer público nuestro noviazgo, así lo haremos.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y me dio un casto beso, tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y volvimos a las rocas y nos sentamos, pero ahora él me abrazaba y yo tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Casi una hora después llegó Finnick con Annie a buscarnos y en cuanto vi la camioneta me separé de Peeta, regresamos a casa y me pareció demasiado rara la actitud de Annie y Finnick pero debe ser una alucinación mía. Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que ni Glimmer ni Marvel estaban en casa ¿dónde se habrán metido?

.

.

.

**GLIMMER POV**

Llegue a San Francisco en tiempo récord, me fui directo al departamento de Chaff, toqué mil veces el timbre sin obtener respuesta así que tuve que ir hasta la casa por la copia de las llaves que siempre he tenido. Regresé al departamento y abrí la puerta, llamé a Chaff pero él no respondía, lo busqué por todo el departamento y nada, ¡dios! ¿Dónde se metió? Entré a su habitación por segunda vez y escuché un ruido extraño junto a la cama, me acerqué y lo vi tirado en el suelo casi debajo de la cama.

-Chaff ¿estas bien?, respóndeme con un demonio.-como me iba a contestar si estaba más ebrio que nada.

Como pude lo incorpore y lo lleve al baño, necesitaba una ducha para que se la bajara la borrachera, abrí el grifo de la regadera y como dios me dio a entender lo dejé bajo el agua, unos minutos después comenzó a reaccionar y lo dejé para que se duchara mientras yo le preparaba un café bien cargado.

-¡Esto sabe horrible!-se quejo por décima vez.

-Púes te lo tomas por las buenas o por las malas ¿qué decides?-le dio un sorbo al café y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó y le dio otro sorbo al café.

-Gloss me llamó, me dijo que no le abrías la puerta y no contestabas sus llamadas, ¿quieres hablar de eso?-él sonrió tristemente y asintió aquí.-dejó la taza en la mesa de la sala y se recostó en el sofá dejando su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Ayer, no sé como, pero mis padres se enteraron de todo fue horrible Glim.-yo acariciaba su cabello dándole animo para que continuara-. Me dijeron cosas demasiado hirientes, dijeron que no querían volver a verme y que yo ya no era su hijo.-Chaff comenzó a llorar ¿cómo sus propios padres pudieron hacerle eso?

-No tienes que continuar cariño, ya habrá tiempo después. Ahora descansa mientras preparo algo para que comas estoy segura que nos has comido nada.

-No tengo hambre, solo quédate conmigo.-me partía el corazón verlo así.

-Bien pero vamos a tu habitación necesitas dormir.-el asintió y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero todo estaba oscuro cuando desperté, me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Chaff y salí de la habitación. Encontré mi bolso en la sala, saqué mi celular y llamé a Gloss, le dije que no se preocupara que Chaff estaba bien y yo estaba con él. Después llamé a Katniss y le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y que regresaría mañana a Napa.

No era tan tarde así que decidí preparar algo para cuando Chaff se despertara, fui a la cocina y no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el timbre comenzó a sanar y fui a ver quien era. Abrí la puerta y eran nada más y nada menos que los padres de Chaff, los cuales me veían un tanto apenados.

-Glim, ¿cómo está mi hijo?

-Lo encontré muy mal, pero ya esta mejor, ahora esta durmiendo.-les dije un tanto cortante.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó Chaff tras de mi y veía decepcionado a sus padres.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que fueron suficientemente claros ayer.-les reprochó.

-Trata de entendernos, no fue fácil enterarnos que, bueno que tu… tu…

-Dilo mamá, que soy gay.-dijo orgulloso, esté es el Chaff que yo conozco orgulloso de si mismo.

-Eres nuestro hijo y sabemos que no te lo demostramos ayer, pero te amamos.

Chaff abrazó a su madre la cual llorando le pedía perdón, al igual que su padre, ellos tenían mucho que hablar y yo sobraba aquí así que tomé mi bolso.

-Yo me voy, mañana regreso a Napa, cualquier cosa llámame.-Chaff me abrazó y me dio las gracias.

Me despedí de sus padres y salí del departamento, subí al coche y me fui a mi casa. Llegué y entré, dejé las llaves en la mesa de la entrada junto con mi bolso, comencé a subir las escaleras pero alguien llamó el timbre, abrí la puerta y me encontré con ¿Marvel?

-¿Puedo pasar?-sin decir nada me hice a un lado para que entrara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos, él se sentó frente a mi y se veía demasiado nervioso.

-Yo… necesito hablar contigo Glimmer.-se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. No puedo seguir ocultando esto ¡dios es más difícil de lo pensé!-mentiría si dijera que la actitud de Marvel no me daba un poco de miedo, parecía como si estuviera demente, detuvo si caminar y se sentó junto a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas-. Glimmer estoy enamorado de ti, te amo como nunca pensé llegar amar a alguien.

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua helada, me levanté y me alejé de él, él me veía confundido, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que me arrojara a su brazos y le dijera que también lo amo después de todo lo que pasó?

-Vete Marvel, por favor vete.-sentía un torbellino de emociones dentro de mi.

-Glimmer, dame la oportunidad de…-no podía escucharlo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas después de todo lo que ha pasado?-le grite.

-¡Debes dejarlo en el pasado, fue un juego de niños!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-las lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas-. ¡Por eso que tu llamas juego de niños estuve a punto de morir!-le solté y me veía con los ojos como platos.

-¿De… de qué hablas?-preguntó con apenas un susurro y respiré profundamente para darme el valor necesario para hablar de lo que pasó ese día.

-Fue el último verano que pasamos juntos, Finnick, Katniss y yo estábamos junto a la piscina era de noche y no había más personas ahí, tu y tus hermanos se acercaron y "accidentalmente"-marqué las comillas en el aire-. Nos tiraron al agua, yo no sabia nadar Marvel y estuve a punto de ahogarme.

-Yo… nosotros no lo sabíamos.-dijo con un susurro y yo lo ignoré continuando con mi relato.

-Finnick sacó a Katniss de la piscina y a mi me ayudó Chaff, ese día fue que lo conocí.-al mencionar a Chaff una chispa de furia cruzo por los ojos de Marvel-. Y por si fuera poco, hace unos meses cuando nos dejaron botados en ese club tanto yo como mis hermanos estuvimos en peligro gracias a ustedes.

-Lo del club fue un mal entendido nosotros…

-Si lo sé, dejaron una nota que nunca llego a nuestras manos, que conveniente ¿no lo crees?-dije con ironía.

-Veo que fue un error venir y decirte lo que siento, es obvio que nunca me perdo… nos perdonaras.-se corrigió-. Créeme que si pudiera devolver el tiempo atrás con placer lo haría, para evitar todos los errores que cometí pero no es posible, lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarte que no me volverás a ver, iré por mis cosas a Napa y cuando regreses no estaré más ahí.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y aunque odiaba con todo mi ser que alguien me viera llorando no podía controlarme, Marvel me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento pero no puedo creerte.-no sé si lo decía más para convencerme a mi misma o a él.

-Me voy, pero puedes creer que te amo y por ese amor es precisamente que te juro que no me volverás a ver.-un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las limpio con un movimiento brusco y se fue.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos parecían cascadas a causa de mis lágrimas, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente era como si el cielo también llorara conmigo. Recordé todas y cada una de las bromas de los Mellark, también recordé el beso que me dio Marvel, el día que se cayó del caballo y la angustia que sentí.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado mi corazón me decía que creyera en él y le dijera que lo amo, por que si lo amo, pero por otro lado la razón me decía que no confiara en él porque terminaría haciéndome daño. Afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros, me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, me asome y vi a Marvel sentado en la acera bajo la lluvia, él me prometió que nunca lo volvería a ver pero, ¿yo realmente quería eso? La respuesta era no, por primera vez en muchos años le haría caso a mi corazón y le daría una oportunidad, no me importo que estuviera lloviendo salí de la casa y corriendo me acerqué a él.

-Marvel.-susurré con voz ronca a causa del llanto, él al darse cuenta de mi presencia se levantó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes yo ya me voy sol…-lo callé con mis labios, al principio estaba un poco desconcertado y tenso, pero después me devolvió el beso.

-Te amo Marvel y estoy dispuesta a dejar todo en el pasado.-él me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Nuestro beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra sin tregua, no creo que sea una buena idea seguir aquí en la calle, estábamos dando todo un espectáculo así que me separe de él lentamente, lo tome de la mano y entramos a la casa, cerré la puerta tras de nosotros y ahora fui yo quien lo besó. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa y unos segundos después ya estaba en el suelo, él me cargó al estilo novia y entre beso y beso comenzó a subir las escaleras le indique cual era mi habitación, entramos y me dejó en el suelo sobre mis pies.

-¿Estas segura Glim? No quiero que piens…

-Estoy segura, deseo y quiero ser tuya.-lo interrumpí.

El volvió a besarme con la misma pasión que hace unos momentos, pero ahora también con urgencia y desesperación, caminamos hasta caer en la cama y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que nos despojáramos de nuestras ropas mutuamente. Marvel tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a besar desde mis dedos hasta llegar a mi intimidad que reclamaba por atención, lamió y succiono mi clítoris sin piedad enloqueciéndome de placer. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí y comenzó a moverlos con maestría, pero no quería llagar al orgasmo así, al menos no esta vez.

-Marvel qui…quiero sentirte dentro de mi a…ahora.-mi voz era jadeante y apenas audible.

Marvel comenzó a subir dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos, daba ligeros mordiscos a mí duro pezón y con su lengua lo acariciaba, mientras su boca se hacia cargo de uno de mis pechos con su mano atendía el otro provocando que mi espalda se arqueara a causa del placer que sentía.

Besó mis labios y sin dejar de besarme introdujo su miembro en mí lentamente, sus envestidas al principio eran lentas pero unos minutos después acelero el ritmo llevándome al borde de la locura. Nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación, era una suerte que estuviéramos solos, Marvel era un hombre muy apasionado pero a la vez tierno. Sus manos jamás dejaron de estar en contacto con mi piel al igual que sus labios, ¡dios! cada vez estaba mas cerca de llegar al clímax, unas embestidas más y llegué al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Marvel se desplomo sobre mi, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestros corazones latían rápidamente, nos giro dejándome a mi sobre él y nos cubrió con la sabana, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y él acariciaba distraídamente mi espalda en círculos.

-Te amo mi Glim.-buscó mis labios y me besó con ternura.

-Y yo a ti Marvel.-le dije moviéndome hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y le sonreí con picardia.

No sé lo que pasara después, ahora lo único que me importa es que estoy junto al hombre que amo, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un beso hambriento y apasionado, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a mis pechos y atrapó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes, esta seria una larga y maravillosa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chicas nuevo capitulo... espero me digan que les parece... gracias por sus reviews en verdad...

Besos y Abrazos


	18. Chapter 18

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 18

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Me levanté temprano tomé una ducha y me vestí, Peeta y yo teníamos que ir a la bodega. Peeta… aún no puedo creer lo que pasó ayer, por la mañana cuando salimos de casa no me hubiera imaginado que cuando volviéramos seriamos novios. Salí de la habitación para bajar a desayunar, pero alguien me estaba esperando en el pasillo. Peeta en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia camino hacia mí con esa sonrisa torcida que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre.

-Buenos días mi amor.-me sujeto por la cintura y después de comprobar que no había nadie me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Buenos días.-enrede mis brazos en su cuello y rocé sus labios con los míos un par de veces, el gruño en respuesta y se apodero de mis labios besándome con pasión, el ruido de unos pasos acercarse nos hizo separarnos.

-Hola Katniss, hermanito.-Annie estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana.

-Hola Annie, como te decía Peeta después de desayunar nos iremos a la bodega, con permiso.-al dirigirme a Peeta lo hice sin emoción alguna en mi voz provocando que él sonriera y negara divertido.

El desayuno pasó sin complicaciones a excepción de que Finnick estaba un poco molesto porque no pudo comunicarse con Glimmer, es raro que tenga el celular apagado y que no conteste el teléfono en casa, desde que me llamó no hemos tenido noticias suyas, además yo llamé a Chaff y me dijo que desde que salió de su departamento anoche no sabe nada de ella, claro que no le dije a Finnick sino a esta hora ya tendría a toda la policía del estado buscándola. Terminamos de desayunar y Peeta y yo nos fuimos a la bodega, tendríamos que ir en el coche de Effie ya que la camioneta de Haymitch estaba en el taller.

Peeta iba conduciendo, durante todo el camino nunca soltó mi mano y de vez en cuando me daba castos besos en los labios. Llegamos a la bodega y entramos tomados de la mano, pero no todo puede ser paz y tranquilidad.

-Katniss.-me dijo la odiosa de Enoboria a forma de saludo-. Hola Peeta ¿cómo estás?-saludo a Peeta coquetamente, la muy zorra estaba coqueteando con mi novio en mis narices, pero quien se creé.

-Hola Mariela, bien y ¿tú?-Peeta enrolló su brazo en mi cintura manteniéndome cerca de él, Enoboria puso su mejor sonrisa aunque se notaba su enojo.

-Mi nombre es Enoboria no Mariela.-tanto él como yo hacíamos lo posible por no reírnos de la expresión de Enoboria.

-¿Podrías llevar a la oficina de Haymitch los pendientes que hay para hoy?-ella asintió y comenzó a buscar documentos en su escritorio.

En cuanto entramos a la oficina no pudimos contenernos más y comenzamos a reír.

-Pobre chica me da algo de pena.

-Pues a mi no, mira que es descarada, estaba coqueteando contigo frente a mí que soy tu novia.-el sonrió y me abrazó.

-Te vez hermosa cuando estas celosa.-iba a protestar pero él lo impidió besándome.

Por más molesta que estuviera no pude evitar corresponderle el beso. Cada que Peeta me besá todo a mi alrededor deja de importar y solo somos él y yo. El beso cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más apasionado, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento yo termine sentada en el escritorio de Haymitch. Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, Peeta comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo no pude más que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso, un fuego abrazador se fue apoderando de apoco de mi cuerpo y cuando una de las manos de Peeta se coló bajo mi blusa acariciando mi espalda no pude acallar el gemido que salió de mis labios.

-Katniss aquí…-Peeta y yo nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Enoboria ¿qué nadie le enseño a llamar antes de entrar?-. Disculpen no quería interrumpir, estos son los pendientes para hoy, y tienes una llamada de Glimmer por la línea dos.-Enoboria salió de la oficina no sin antes darme una mirada envenenada.

-Hola Glim ¿por qué no contestabas?-Peeta salió de la oficina sin decir nada dejándome desconcertada.

-Después te cuento, te llamaba para saber si es seguro regresar ¿Finnick esta muy molesto?

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes.-se despidió y colgó.

Peeta no regresaba y aunque estuve a punto de ir a buscarlo no lo hice. Para distraerme comencé a revisar los documentos que Enoboria me había traído, cerca de una hora después Peeta entró a la oficina. No levanté la vista de los documentos que tenía en las manos, él suspiro y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunté sin demasiado interés.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire.-había algo raro en su voz.

-¿Estas molesto por lo que pasó hace rato?, si es así entonces no has cambiado y lo único que te importa es el sexo.-él comenzó a reír.

-Estas equivocada, no estoy molesto por eso.-se levantó y se sentó junto a mí-. Quiero disculparme, no debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-Tienes razón, si Enoboria no hubiera llegado habríamos terminado haciendo el amor en el escritorio de Haymitch.-él tomo mis manos y las besó.

-Te amo Katniss.-besó tiernamente mis labios.

Juntos terminamos con los pendientes y regresamos a casa. Estábamos esperando a que regresara Glimmer para comer, y justo en este momento que estamos reunidos en la sala me di cuenta que Marvel no esta con nosotros y desde ayer en el desayuno no lo veo.

-¿Dónde esta Marvel?

-Katniss mi hermano no esta en Napa, anoche me llamó y dijo que regresaba hoy.-me respondió Annie.

¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Iba a preguntarle a Annie pero en ese momento Glimmer entró a la sala acompañada por Marvel, ¿por qué llegaron juntos?

-Hola chicos.-dijeron al unísono y se sentaron, Glimmer junto a mi y Marvel junto a Annie.

-¿A dónde fuiste Marvel?-lo cuestiono Peeta.

-Estaba aburrido y decidí ir a divertirme un poco.-se encogió de hombros.

-Glim ¿cómo esta Chaff? Hablé con él y parece que lo esta llevando bien.-cuando mencione a Chaff, Marvel hizo una mueca rara y Glimmer sonrió.

-Lo encontré muy mal, pero habló con sus padres y arreglaron las cosas, ahora que ellos saben que él es gay está más tranquilo, nunca le agrado engañar a sus padres.-Marvel veía a Glimmer con los ojos como platos.

-¿Chaff es gay?

-Marvel creo que ese punto quedo más que claro.-Glimmer veía de forma diferente a Marvel, entre risas por el comentario de Glim nos dirigimos al comedor.

.

.

.

Peeta y yo hacia ya cuatro días que éramos novios, y yo no podía ser más feliz. Hoy después de comer no habíamos regresado a la bodega, así que estábamos los dos solos en casa. Decidimos ver una película juntos en la sala.

-¿Por qué no salimos? ¿Te gustaría ir al lago?-la idea de Peeta me agradaba.

-Vamos, pero un momento no falta mucho para que oscurezca.-me dio un casto beso en los labios y se levantó del sofá y yo lo seguí.

Salimos de la casa hacia las caballerizas, y ya que no había nadie nos toco ensillar los caballos a nosotros. Llegamos al lago y nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, Peeta apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo quedando acostado en la hierva, ambos permanecíamos en silencio pues no necesitábamos decir nada. Peeta jugaba con los dedos de una de mis manos mientras yo con la otra acariciaba distraídamente su cabello.

-Me podría quedar contigo así por horas.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No logro entender como me enamore así de ti.-con mi dedo índice dibujé el contorno de su rostro y él cerro los ojos ante mi contacto-. Te amo más que a nada Peeta.

Besé sus labios, y en ese beso puse todo este amor que sentía por él. Nos quedamos un momento más, y cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse decidimos volver, caminamos hasta donde dejamos los caballos tomados de la mano, pero ¡sorpresa! Los caballos no estaban donde los dejamos.

-¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?-aunque conociera este lugar me aterraba la idea de estar aquí, y más si la persona que se llevo los caballos regresa.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir caminando, pronto oscurecerá y puede ser peligroso.-las palabras de Peeta aumentaron mis nervios.

-¡Ya se que haremos!, cerca de aquí hay una cabaña donde Haymitch tiene su equipo de pesca, podemos pasar la noche allí.

Él asintió, tomó mi mano y nos pusimos en marcha. Quince minutos nos tomó llegar hasta la cabaña, busqué la llave y gracias a dios la encontré. La cabaña era pequeña, no había muebles, solo el equipo de pesca y un gran baúl en una esquina, lo abrí y encontré algunas mantas que nos podrían servir para improvisar una cama, algunas velas y fósforos.

-Es una suerte que Haymitch haya construido esta cabaña para mantener su equipo de pesca lejos de Effie.-Peeta río por mi comentario.

-Suerte es que estemos aquí los dos juntos.

Él estaba sentado en la improvisaba cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared, y yo estaba sentada frente a él. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, me moví hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse pasional y necesitado. Sus manos descendieron por mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de mi blusa, dudo un segundo pero termino por meter sus manos bajo de ella y acariciar mi desnuda espalda. Sus labios abandonaron los míos pero no mi piel ya que se dirigieron a mi cuello, con manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar su camisa, y me deshice de ella. Mis manos tímidas acariciaban su perfecto abdomen, Peeta tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y de sus labios salían suspiros entre cortados por mis caricias.

-Katniss detente.-dijo con voz ronca por el deseo cuando mis manos tacaron el boton de su pantalón-. Si continuas no podré detenerme.

-Y no quiero que lo hagas.

Lleve mis manos al borde de mi blusa y me la quite, estaba siendo demasiado atrevida y ni yo me reconocía. Peeta se apoderó de mis labios besándome con pasión, estábamos en un punto sin retorno y lo confirmé cuando sentí las manos de él desabrochando mi sujetador para después despojarme de el. La Katniss atrevida de hace un instante se esfumo al sentir la mirada de Peeta sobre mis pechos desnudos e intente cubrirme.

-No lo hagas eres perfecta.-volvió a besarme pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Nos despojamos del resto de nuestra ropa entre besos y tiernas caricias, ahora yo estaba recostada en la improvisada cama y Peeta besó cada milímetro de mi piel haciéndome suspirar y gemir.

-Ed… Peeta hazlo nec… necesito sentirte.-mi voz era entrecortada y jadeante.

Entró en mí lentamente y espero un momento para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión, ciertamente no era virgen pero hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba con alguien. Moví mis caderas dándole a entender que continuara, sus embestidas eran lentas en un principio pero después aumento el ritmo. El amor y la pasión que desprendían nuestros cuerpos eran palpables a nuestro alrededor, no éramos simplemente dos personas teniendo sexo, era mucho más, era una entrega total en cuerpo y alma. Estaba cerca y él lo sabia ya que aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y unos minutos después alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, permanecimos abrazados sin decir nada. Sentía mis parpados más y más pesados cada segundo que pasaba, Peeta nos cubrió con una de las mantas, me susurro un te amo al oído y besó mi frente, poco después me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Desperté un tanto desorientado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y no pude evitar reír como tonto al ver a Katniss dormida a mi lado. Estaba acostada boca abajo y la manta estaba por su cintura dejando descubierta su espalda, se veía tan hermosa dormida pero tenia que despertarla pues debíamos irnos. La llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, acaricié su espalda con mis dedos y se movió un poco, besé desde su cintura hasta su cuello y comenzó a reír.

-Eres una persona muy insistente.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierta?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Hace unos minutos, buenos días.-me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Demasiado, es maravilloso despertar y que seas tú lo primero que vea.-ella suspiró y me abrazó-. Me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día así, pero tenemos que regresar.

-Tienes razón, Finnick debe estar histérico.-dijo con un adorable puchero y no pude evitar besarla.

Nos vestimos y recogimos las mantas, iríamos a los viñedos ya que estaban más cerca y Finnick a esta hora debe estar ahí. Llegamos a los viñedos buscamos a Finnick y Annie con la mirada y lo que vi me dejo en shock, volteé a ver a Katniss y no estaba mejor que yo, frente a nosotros estaban nuestros hermanos abrasados y se estaban besando, Katniss se aclaró la garganta para que notaran nuestra presencia y se separaron rápidamente.

-Buenos días.-Finnick y Annie nos veían con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-mi hermana era experta para salir del tema.

-Ayer salimos de paseo, pero se robaron los caballos y tuvimos que pasar la noche en la cabaña que esta cerca del lago.-explico Katniss.

-Gale llevo los caballos a casa y me dijo que tú te quedarías a dormir con Magde pues tenían mucho que hablar.-así que Gale fue quien se llevo los caballos, ya le agradeceré, algún día.

-Ya hablaré yo con él, pero ahora podrían explicaron que fue lo que vimos hace un momento.-mi novia sonreía divertida al ver la cara de espanto que tenían nuestros hermanos.

Annie y Finnick intercambiaron miradas, era como si mantuvieran una charla, Annie suspiro y asintió, eso si fue raro.

-Annie y yo somos novios desde hace unos días.-Katniss y yo nos quedamos estáticos por la noticia.

-Peeta y yo también somos novios.-dijo Katniss con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Annie comenzó a gritar y saltar como loca, nos abrazó y felicito. Finnick abrazó a su hermana y la felicito igual que ella a él.

-Si lastimas a mi hermana ten por seguro que no habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedas esconderte de mí.-tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

-Nunca lastimaría a Katniss, y te recuerdo que Annie es mi hermana así que te hago la misma advertencia.-él sonrió y asintió.

Regresamos a la casa, Annie y Finnick iban juntos en un caballo, Katniss y yo íbamos en el otro. Annie se veía feliz con Finnick estoy seguro que él la ama, se nota en su forma de verla. Llegamos a la casa y nos dirigimos a las caballerizas para dejar los caballos.

-¡Glimmer Everdeen! ¡¿Qué significa esto?-gritó Finnick y vimos como Marvel se abotonaba la camisa y Glimmer acomodaba su ropa.

-Marvel y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos días.-Marvel abrazaba a Glimmer por la cintura.

Katniss y Annie comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, unos segundos después yo me uní a sus risa igual que Finnick.

-¿De que diablos de ríen idiotas?-preguntó una furiosa Glimmer.

-Yo te explico cuñadita, Finnick y yo somos novios al igual que Katniss y Peeta.-Annie abrazó a Finnick y yo a Katniss.

Todos reímos por como cambiaron las cosas en los últimos días, hace tan solo unos días no podíamos vernos y ahora estábamos juntos, abrasados y riendo entramos a la casa, y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-dijeron los Everdeen al unísono.

Haymitch y Effie nos veían con los ojos como platos y no solo ellos ya que no se encontraban solos, Portia y Plutarch los acompañaban.

-Creo que tienen muchas cosas que contarnos.-dijo Plutarch cuando salio del estado en el que se encontraba.

Katniss, Annie, Finnick y yo nos sentamos juntos en el mismo sofá, Glimmer se sentó en el individual y Marvel en el brazo de este, Portia y Effie se sentaron en el sofá restante, Haymitch y Plutarch imitaron a Marvel.

-Los escuchamos chicos.-dijo una sonriente Effie.

-Annie y yo nos amamos, y somos novios.-Finnick fue el primero en hablar.

-Al igual que Katniss y yo.-Katniss apretó ligeramente mi mano y me sonrió.

-Glim y yo también nos amamos y somos novios.-nuestros padres nos veían como si fuéramos extraterrestres.

-Pero ustedes no se llevan bien, es más se detestaban.-dijo Portia.

-Pues si Portia pero ya ves, ¿has escuchado decir que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?-Portia asintió ante la pregunta de Katniss-. Púes ese fue nuestro caso.

-Les dije que lo que estos chicos necesitaban era pasar tiempo juntos, para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.-nuestros padres sonrieron.

-¿De que hablas mamá?

-Es muy sencillo Marvel.-comenzó a explicar Portia-. Desde el primer momento que se vieron volaron chistas entre ustedes.

-Por eso planeamos lo del viaje y las tareas para que pasaran tiempo juntos.-interrumpió Plutarch a Portia.

-Así es, Portia y Plutarch fueron nuestros cómplices, pero como no teníamos noticias de ustedes creímos que se habían matado los unos a los otros y decidimos regresar antes.-terminó Haymitch.

-Pues felicidades su plan salio a la perfección.-dijo Annie y todos reímos.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, ahora podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que Katniss es mi novia, ya no había más secretos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Aquí esta un cap más, espero les gustará… Gracias por sus comentarios ya son 100 muchas gracias eso me da mas animos para seguir**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews *.***

**Besos y Abrazos**


	19. Chapter 19

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 19

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Ahora ya todos sabían que Peeta era mi novio, y para mi sorpresa, o mejor dicho nuestra sorpresa, Annie y Finnick también eran novios al igual que Glimmer y Marvel. Y no solo eso, sino que también nos habíamos enterado de que todo eso del viaje de mis padres había sido un plan, que ellos junto con Portia y Plutartch habían tramado para juntarnos y vaya que les funciono. Por lo tanto mi cuñada por partida doble como dice ella, tubo una genial idea, nótese el sarcasmo, Glimmer, ella y yo tendríamos una noche de chicas. Ahora estaba con Peeta en la sala, él me abrazaba y yo mantenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Puedes salvarme de la tortura que me espera?-él sonrió divertido.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo.-me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando Peeta!-gritó Annie desde la planta alta.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Annie tiene un sexto sentido, o tal vez lo vio en su bola de cristal.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-¡¿Estas insinuando que soy una bruja?-volvió a gritar Annie.

-¡No, claro que no, lo estoy afirmando!-gritó Peeta en respuesta.

-¡Púes si Katniss no viene en este instante los convertiré a ambos en lagartijas!-Finnick entró en la sala con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Lo mejor es que vayas Katniss, Annie es capas de cumplir su promesa.-me dijo Peeta.

-Peeta, yo no creo en esas cosas de brujería, hechizos y pociones ¿tu si?-él solo asintió como respuesta, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo puede creer en esas cosas?

-Katniss hazle caso a Peeta y ve con Glimmer y Annie, nosotros también tendremos una noche de chicos.-Peeta río por las palabras de Finnick.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Una noche de chicos?-preguntó aún riendo.

-¡Claro que si! Nos pondremos al día con los chismes más recientes, comeremos toda clase de comida chatarra, además haremos una fogata y asaremos malvaviscos.-dijo Finnick con demasiado sarcasmo y un tono de voz para nada masculino.

Al ver la cara de Peeta no pude evitar soltarme a reír escandalosamente, el pobre le había creído todo a Finnick y lo veía como si tuviera tres cabezas. Finnick al ver que le había creído divertido le aclaró que saldrían al jardín trasero y se tomarían unas cervezas, Peeta se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios y se fue con mi hermano. Suspiré resignada y me dirigí a mi tortura, estoy segura que me harán un interrogatorio digno del FBI.

-Vaya hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, te hemos esperado por casi media hora.-me reprochó Glimmer nada más entrar a la habitación.

-Púes agradece que no las dejé esperando toda la noche.

Había mantas y cojines para sentarnos en el suelo, además de golosinas como para cien personas, aunque debo admitir que al ver el chocolate se me hizo agua la boca y tomé una barra.

-Sabia que si teníamos chocolate te quedarías.-dijo Glimmer al ver que me senté junto a ella.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.-me encogí de hombros.

-Bien vamos al grano, ¿cómo fue que mis tontos hermanos se animaron a confesarles sus sentimiento?-Annie estaba tan emocionada que prácticamente estaba botando en su lugar.

-Yo hablaré primero, fue el primer día que tuvimos que realizar las tareas que nos dejaron Haymitch y Effie, Marvel y yo estábamos esperando a que llegara la persona que quería comprar uno de los caballo, que resulto ser Giana una conocida de Marvel.-al mencionar a la tal Giana… Glimmer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Giana?-Glimmer asintió-. Claro que Marvel la conoce es nuestra prima, su padre y Portia son hermanos.-Glimmer veía a Annie con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quieres decir que estaba celosa de su prima?-Annie asintió-. Bueno eso es otra cosa, continuando con lo que importa, yo recibí una llamada de Marco y me dijo lo que había pasado con Félix y me fui rápidamente a San Francisco, pero esé también es otro tema, cuando regresé a la casa llamaron a la puerta y al abrir me encontré con Marvel.-Glimmer sonrió con dulzura algo demasiado raro en ella-. Estaba muy nervioso y me confesó que me amaba, al principio no me lo tomé muy bien, tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados, le dije cosas feas y él me dijo que no lo volvería a ver, pero me di cuenta de que yo no quería eso, así que decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón y darle a Marvel la oportunidad de demostrarme que me amaba.

-Es una historia tan linda.-dijo Annie con un suspiro.

-Si es verdad, y se nota cuanto lo amas ese brillo en tu mirada te delata, Glimmer ¿Marvel se quedo a dormir contigo esa noche?-ella sonrió con picardía, eso significa que…

-Bueno la verdad no dormimos demasiado que digamos, Marvel es un hombre muy apasionado.-esa fue más información de la necesaria.

-¡Por dios Glimmer! Es mi hermano del que estás hablando.-dijo Annie con una graciosa mueca de asco.

-Esta bien, Annie ahora te toca hablar a ti.-genial me dejaran a mi de último.

-Fue tan romántico y gracioso a la vez, también fue el primer día que fuimos juntos a los viñedos, nos encontramos con Cressida y Finnick quiso darme celos portándose muy amable con ella, pero no contaba con que aparecería Thomas el primo de Cressida y se mostraría interesado en mi, así que cambié los papeles y el celoso fue Finnick. Le dijo a Thomas que éramos novios y cuando se fueron le dije que me explicara eso de que éramos novios, me dijo que me amaba y que no quería perderme.-Annie suspiro y veía hacia la nada soñadoramente.

-Es tu turno Katniss, además tienes que contarnos que fue lo que pasó en el lago.-lo que me temía, no solo tendré que contarles como fue que nos hicimos novios Peeta y yo si no que también lo del lago.

-También fue el primer día que tuvimos que trabajar juntos en la bodega.-suspiré sonoramente y continué-. Cuando llegamos me encontré con el padre de Gale, comenzamos a platicar y cuando busqué a Peeta lo vi hablando con la zorra de Enoboria, al parecer ella se estaba presentando y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.-tan solo de recordarlo me daban ganas de arrancarle los pelos oxigenados que tiene.

-Ahora no me cabe duda de que los celos son de familia.-dijo Annie y las tres reímos.

-Yo me comporté de una manera cariñosa con Peeta, para que Enoboria creyera que él y yo estábamos juntos, pero bueno no voy a entrar en muchos detalles, cuando veníamos de regreso a casa la camioneta se descompuso, Peeta y yo hablamos me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté.-Annie y Glimmer no se veían para nada contentas con mi relato.

-A no, nos tienes que contar todo con lujo de detalles.-dijo Glimmer.

Suspiré con frustración y no tuve más remedio que contarles todo, el beso que nos dimos Peeta y yo en la oficina de Haymitch y la interrupción de Enoboria, lo feliz que me sentí cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, el paseo por el lago y el accidente, o mejor dicho saboteo de Gale, y como terminamos juntos en la cabaña, claro omitiendo la parte de que habíamos hecho el amor.

-¿Estuvieron solos toda lo noche en una cabaña y no pasó nada entre ustedes?-dijo con incredulidad Annie.

-Perdóname Katniss pero no te creo nada.-secundo Glimmer.

-¡Esta bien! Si hicimos el amor ¿contentas?-ellas solo rieron y asintieron.

Seguimos hablando y comiendo golosinas por horas, ya era casi media noche y Glimmer se acercó a la ventana para ver si los chicos aún estaban en el jardín, su rostro cambio radicalmente sus ojos destilaban furia y tenia las manos cerradas en puños, Annie y yo al ver su expresión nos acercamos y juro por dios que mis más bajos instintos asesinos salieron a flote al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín, Enoboria estaba pegada a Peeta como una sanguijuela, Cressida estaba igual con Finnick y Lauren Mallory prima de Enoboria no se quedaba atrás con Marvel.

-No sé ustedes pero yo voy a matar a esa zorra y después voy a castrar a Marvel.-dijo Glimmer.

Annie y yo intercambiamos miradas y salimos tras de Glimmer, yo no solía ser agresiva pero en ocasiones como esta hasta la persona más pacifica pierde los estribos. Llegamos al jardín y si hace unos minutos estaba enojada ahora estaba más que furiosa, Enoboria estaba besando a mi novio.

-Vaya no sabia que su reunión incluía prostitutas baratas.-la voz de Glimmer era fría y siniestra tanto que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

Al escuchar la voz de Glimmer Finnick, Marvel y Peeta alejaron de una manera un tanto brusca al trío de zorras, ellos nos veían con los ojos como platos y hasta con temor, en cambio ellas nos veían de manera altanera y triunfante.

-¿A quien llamaste prostituta barata estúpida?-dijo Lauren con su voz de corneta mal afinada.

-A ti y tus amigas, y para que vean que somos gentiles las dejaremos que se vayan por las buenas.-ellas solo sonrieron enfureciendo más a Glim.

-Si no nos vamos por las buenas ¿qué harán?-desafió Enoboria.

-Cállate Jess que nos pueden golpear.-dijo Cressida con sarcasmo.

-Claro que no las vamos a golpear.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente Annie y nos acercamos unos pasos más a ellas-. Las vamos a sacar arrastrando.

Y así fue, agarré a Enoboria por los cabellos y comencé a arrastrarla hasta la salida, lo mismo hicieron Glimmer con Lauren y Annie con Cressida. Ellas gritaban como urracas afónicas y los chicos trataban de detenernos pero sin demasiado éxito, y no sé si porque estaban un poco ebrios o por la expresión asesina que estoy segura debiamos tener, no sé en que momento las tres zorras lograron soltarse de nuestro agarre y nos encararon desafiantes.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-chillaron las tres a coro.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y solo sentí como la estúpida de Enoboria me dio una bofetada. Lo siguiente fue una masacre, Glimmer estaba encima de Lauren, Annie de Cressida y yo sobre Enoboria, ellas gritaban, manoteaban y pataleaban tratando de quitarnos de encima de ellas pero estábamos tan encabronadas que solo golpes y cabellos teñidos salían volando en todas direcciones, de pronto alguien me agarró por la cintura separándome de la zorra.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué significa esto?-gritó Plutartch que luchaba con Annie para que no se soltara de su agarre, Gale sostenía a Glimmer y Haymitch a mi.

-Están locas, nos atacaron sin ningún motivo.-dijo llorando Lauren.

-¡Eso es mentira! Suéltame maldita sea Gale que la voy a matar.-gritó o más bien gruño Glimmer que parecía poseída.

-Estas zorras estaban besando a nuestros novios, les dijimos que se fueran por las buenas pero no quisieron.-dijo Annie tratando de liberarse del agarre de Plutartch.

-Más te vale no volver a cruzarte por mi camino Enoboria porque no respondo, y creo que sobra decirte que estas despedida.-Haymitch aún me mantenía sujeta por la cintura pero yo había dejado de luchar para que me soltara.

-Tú no eres nadie para despedirme.-me dijo la muy desgraciada.

-Estas muy equivocada Enoboria, mi hija tiene todo el derecho de despedirte así que mañana pasas por tu liquidación.-dijo Haymitch molesto por las palabras de Enoboria-. Ahora si son tan amables de retirarse o llamaré a la policía.

Las tres bufaron y se fueron echando chispas del coraje, Haymitch me soltó y cuando comprobaron que ya no había peligro, Plutartch soltó a Annie y Gale a Glimmer. Finnick, Marvel y Peeta estaban unos pasos alejados de nosotros y parecían condenados que serian llevados a la silla eléctrica.

-Glim amor ¿podemos hablar bebé?-dijo un tanto temeroso Marvel.

-Sino quieres que te castré y después retuerza tu cuello hasta que dejes de respirar, espera hasta mañana.-Glimmer entró a la casa y Marvel, aunque un poco dudoso, la siguió.

Haymitch y Effie también entraron a la casa junto con Plutartch y Portia, Gale se fue dejándonos solos a Finnick, Annie, Peeta y a mi.

-Annie déjame explicarte lo que pasó cariño.-ella hizo una seña con su cabeza para que Finnick la siguiera y se fueron.

-Katniss, amor lo que pasó hace rato no fue nuestra culpa, no sé como entraron y de la nada nos besaron.-yo sabia que él tenia razón, esas zorras eran muy astutas, pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia.

-Lo sé, las zorras como esas son muy astutas.-él sonrió y se acercó vacilante unos pasos a mi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla para después plantarle una buena bofetada.

-Ahora si te perdono.-di media vuelta para irme pero él me detuvo y me besó.

-Lo merecía después de la bofetada.-iba a protestar pero él me volvió a besar y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándome sola.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Me levanté temprano y me duché, no pude evitar reírme al recordar lo que sucedió anoche, nota mental nunca hacer enojar a Katniss sino quiero terminar como Enoboria, o peor aún, tres metros bajo tierra. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Annie y me dijo que nuestros padres nos esperaban en la sala y que querían hablar con nosotros.

-Chicos puedo ver que su actitud ha cambiado en el tiempo que han pasado aquí, lo cual nos alegra a su madre y a mí.-dijo un tanto orgulloso Plutartch.

-Ahora queremos que nos digan ¿qué va a pasar con su futuro?-dijo Portia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Annie confundida.

-Me refiero a ¿qué va a pasar con sus carreras?-Portia y Plutartch nos veían impacientes.

-Yo no quiero seguir estudiando enfermería, perdóname papá pero quiero ser diseñadora de modas eso es lo mío, así que me cambiaré de carrera.-dijo Annie muy segura de si misma.

-Si es lo que quieres te apoyaremos.-dijo con una sonrisa Portia.

-Yo seguiré estudiando medicina, pero no quiero ser un reconocido cardiólogo como tu papá así que me especializaré como pediatra.-les dije y Plutartch sonrió.

-¿Y tu Marvel que piensas hacer?-él se removió un tanto incomodo en su sitio.

-Yo dejaré la universidad, no quiero ser medico como tu papá. El tiempo que he pasado aquí me ha hecho darme cuenta que esto es lo que quiero, vivir lejos del ajetreo de la cuidad, tal vez me asocié con Haymitch en el negocio de los viñedos, pero primero hablaré con Glim.-ellos al principio lo veían con reprobación, pero después su mirada cambió a la comprensión.

-No te voy a decir que me agrada la idea de que dejes la universidad, pero si es lo que quieres de igual manera puedes contar con nosotros.-dijo Portia.

-Gracias por comprenderme.-Marvel se levantó y abrazó a Portia.

Después de la charla con Portia y Plutartch, nos dirigimos a desayunar y ya todos los Swan estaban en el comedor. Me senté junto Katniss y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa dejándome claro que ya no estaba molesta por lo de anoche.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirles.-dijo Haymitch.

-¿Se van de viaje otra vez?-dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Si es así no nos molestaría estar solos unos días.

-Si nos iremos de viaje pero ustedes vendrán con nosotros, la exposición de vinos es en cuatro días y este año será en España.-aclaró Effie.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-preguntó impaciente Annie.

-Mañana, el vuelo sale a medio día.-Annie veía a Haymitch como si nos hubiera dicho que seria el fin del mundo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dios no puede ser, apenas me dará tiempo para empacar!-todos reímos por en comentario de mi hermana, es que Annie es tan… tan… Annie.

Terminamos de desayunar, Katniss y yo salimos a caminar un momento. Hablamos de lo que ocurrió anoche, Katniss estaba avergonzada por haberse comportado como lo hizo pero no arrepentida y me aseguro que gustosa lo volvería a hacer si otra mujer que no sea ella se acerca a mi y debo de admitir que me justaba esa faceta de ella.

Annie se pasó el resto del día histérica de un lado a otro, no sé por que tenia que llevar tantas cosas si solo serian unos días. Por la noche hice mi maleta y me acosté estaba seguro que Annie se encargaría de levantarme muy temprano. Tal y como lo sospechaba mi adorada hermana entró a mi habitación gritando como loca justo a las 7:00 de la mañana en punto, me levanté y me duché, cuando bajé ya todos estaban despiertos por obra de Annie, o eso trataban ya que todos estaban tomando café a excepción de Annie claro, a las 9:00 de la mañana salimos rumbo al aeropuerto y estoy seguro que este viaje será grandioso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Aquí les dejó un cap más espero que les gustara :)**

**Muchas gracias por su alertas, favoritos y reviews…**


	20. Chapter 20

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 20

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

El vuelo fue demasiado largo y por fin después de no sé cuantas horas estamos en La Rioja, España. La diferencia de horario nos tenía a todos un poco desorientados, aquí eran las doce del medio día mientras en California serian las tres de la mañana, lo cual nos deja con nueve horas de diferencia. Íbamos en un taxi Glimmer, Annie y yo, no sé que les pasé pero están muy calladas y pensativas.

-¿Les pasa algo?-Glimmer suspiró.

-La verdad sí, hablé con Marvel y me dijo que ha estado pensando en la posibilidad de asociarse con Haymitch en el negocio de los viñedos, quiere vivir lejos de la cuidad.

-A mi hermano se la ha metido esa loca idea en la cabeza y estoy segura de que lo hará.-dijo Annie viendo por la ventanilla del coche.

-No veo cual sea el problema Glim, no es como si te fueras a ir a vivir con él o como si te hubiera propuesto matrimonio.-le dije y me encogí de hombros.

-Ese es el problema precisamente Katniss, me ha dicho que le gustaría que nos casáramos pronto.-ahora entiendo el dilema en que se encontraba, amaba a Marvel pero no le gustaría vivir en Napa-. ¿A ti que te pasa Annie?-cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Sí estabas eufórica por el viaje, pero ahora estas muy callada.-ella suspiró pesadamente.

-El verano esta por terminar y en dos semanas regresaremos a New York, no me quiero separar de mi Finn.-no pude evitar sentir tristeza al escuchar sus palabras yo tampoco me quería separar de Peeta.

-Pero bueno aun faltan dos semanas, es mejor que las disfrutemos al máximo ya habrá tiempo para estar tristes ¿no lo creen?-dijo Glimmer y tenia razón.

Unos minutos después llegamos al hotel Solar de Febrer, era simplemente maravilloso. Era una amplia casa solariega restaurada y rodeada de hermosos jardines, de cuatro plantas y según nos dijo Haymitch solo cuenta con diez habitaciones, lo cual significa que prácticamente estaremos solo nosotros. Haymitch y Plutarch fueron a la recepción por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones, unos minutos después regresaron con nosotros.

-Chicas ustedes estarán en la segunda planta al igual que Effie y yo, Portia y Plutarch estarán el la tercera planta con los chicos.-dijo Haymitch entregándonos las llaves.

-¿Y por qué no compartimos habitaciones en parejas?-dijo Marvel con el ceño fruncido.

-Por la simple razón de que sus padres son unos exagerados y no quieren ser abuelos aún.-Effie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Y al parecer ni Plutarch que es medico recuerda que existen otros métodos para evitarlo, porque se están cuidando ¿verdad?-dijo Portia tan tranquila como quien habla del clima.

-Púes me importa un comino, los estaremos vigilando.-dijo Plutarch a los chicos y Haymitch asintió.

-Bien si ustedes quieren seguir aquí discutiendo háganlo, nosotros estamos cansados del viaje y nos retiramos.-Annie tomó a Finnick de la mano y los demás los seguimos.

.

.

.

Entré a mi habitación, era muy amplia, la decoración era muy bonita y de muy buen gusto, desempaqué mis maletas y salí al balcón y estuve disfrutando de la vista que era maravillosa, regresé a la habitación para descansar un poco me recosté, tan solo unos minutos después me quedé dormida. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormida pero cuando me desperté ya era de noche, Glimmer y Annie vinieron para avisarme que bajara a cenar que ya todos estaban abajo.

-Mañana iremos a conocer algunas de las bodegas y museos del vino.-dijo Haymitch.

-¿Papá por qué no van ustedes y nosotros hacemos otra cosa?-yo apoyaba a Glimmer no me apetecían mucho que digamos los planes de Haymitch.

-Iremos todos juntos, además ya verán que se lo pasaran genial.

-Sí claro, como digas.-dijo Finnick.

La cena pasó tranquila, y debo admitir que la comida de aquí era exquisita. Después de cenar decidimos pasar un rato al bar con terraza, que estaba en el mismo hotel. Annie nos dijo que teníamos que irnos a dormir porque no quería que mañana tuviéramos ojeras para ir a la exposición.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos todos juntos y después nos fuimos a visitar los lugares que Haymitch había dicho. Primero fuimos al museo del vino de Haro era de tres plantas y cada una estaba dedicada a una temática diferente, el recorrido fue interesante y al contrario de lo que yo y los demás pensábamos no fue tan aburrido. Después recorrimos algunas de las bodegas que nos recomendaron en el mismo hotel.

-Finnick tienes que comenzar con los planos lo más pronto posible.-desde que Haymitch llegó a una de las bodegas que cuenta con su propio hotel, se le metió la idea de hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno papá en cuanto pueda lo haré.-el pobre de Finnick ya no sabia como hacer que Haymitch dejara de repetirle lo mismo.

-¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Es una idea excelente, los turistas pueden no solo disfrutar del recorrido por los viñedos y la bodega sino que también de un lugar agradable para dormir.-¡dios! ¿Hasta cuándo va a dejar de pensar en eso?

-Haymitch cariño ya deja ese tema por la paz ¿quieres? Nos vas a enfadar a todos.-le dijo Effie con voz cansada.

Haymitch y Plutarch muy a su pesar, y por órdenes de Effie y Portia, decidieron darnos el resto del día para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos y conociéramos algo más que solo museos y bodegas. Regresamos al hotel donde muy amablemente nos recomendaron el turismo deportivo y nos dieron unos folletos y mapas para que pudiéramos llegar. Había muchas actividades que realizar pesca, caza, golf, actividades de agua, montaña, aire y a caballo, también un parque de aventura y un club náutico.

-No sé ustedes pero yo no quiero ir de pesca, ni de casaría y mucho menos a jugar golf.-dijo Glimmer sin dejar de ver los folletos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Glim, y por favor hagamos algo que no tenga que ver con caballos.-a pesar de que Annie había mejorado mucho en eso, aún tenia algo en contra de los pobres caballos.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque de aventura? Cuenta con recorridos en puentes colgantes, escalada de recodromo y no podía faltar la divertida tirolesa.-Finnick y Peeta se acercaron para ver el folleto que tenia Marvel y parecía no disgustarles la idea.

-¿Qué opinan chicas? Parece que es una buena idea.-apoyó Finnick.

-Vamos, pero después iremos al club náutico.-dijo Annie dando saltitos, Glimmer solo asintió y yo no podía negarme.

.

.

.

Llegamos al dichoso parque de aventura y estaba tan nerviosa que hasta las piernas me temblaban, los chicos quisieron comenzar por la escalada de recodromo y suspire aliviada cuando Glimmer y Annie dijeron que ellas no querían escalar. Además había otras actividades como tiro con arco, orientación, bicicleta y senderismo, por lo tanto mientras los chicos escalaban nosotras nos decidimos por tiro con arco.

Ninguna de las tres sabía como agarrar un bendito arco mucho menos tirar, y una persona nos trataba de enseñar a tirar sin mucho éxito debo añadir, Annie logró tirar una flecha pero se equivocó de blanco y la flecha estuvo a punto de clavarse en la pierna de nuestro instructor así que mejor nos rendimos antes de que alguien saliera lastimado y esperamos a que los chicos terminaran.

-¿Qué hicieron para no aburrirse?-nos preguntó Finnick.

-Ni se imagina la aventura que pasamos, decidimos aprender a tirar con arco.-contestó Glimmer tratando de acallar la carcajada que amenazada con salir de sus labios.

-¿Y aprendieron?-ahora el que preguntó fue Peeta.

-Solo Annie, tomó como blanco al instructor y casi le clava una flecha en la pierna al pobre.-todos reímos y ella bufó.

-Fue un accidente, se me soltó la flecha.-se cruzó de brazos y nos veía con un puchero.

-No les hagas caso cariño, lo que pasa es que tienen envidia de que tú lograras tirar la flecha y ellas no.-Finnick le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella le sonrió.

Decidimos practicar senderismo todos juntos, estaba súper cansada nunca había caminado tanto en mi vida y las chicas no estaban mejor que yo. Los chicos nos trajeron unas botellas de agua y nos sentamos a descansar un momento.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien de descanso, mejor vamos a la tirolesa.-dijo con una sonrisa Marvel.

Todos asintieron emocionados a acepción de mi, no me hacia gracia el tener que lanzarme sostenida por una especie de polea a muchos metros de altura. Él primero en lanzarse fue Marvel, seguido por Glimmer, después Finnick y Annie.

-Amor lanzarte tu primero y yo lo haré después.-me dijo Peeta y el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

-La verdad no sé si quiera hacerlo, me dan pánico las alturas.-le dije con un susurro apenas audible.

-Katniss es una experiencia que no te puedes perder, puede parecer peligrosa y te puede causar temor pero veras que vale la pena.

-Peeta no quiero hacerlo, ¿qué pasa si me caigo?-él suspiro y tomó mis manos.

-Lo haremos juntos, nos lanzaremos al mismo tiempo.-genial como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y suspire resignada. Estábamos ambos sujetos a ese cable del demonio y mi cuerpo temblaba como si de gelatina se tratase, Peeta me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo hice, respiré profundo y nos lanzamos. Gritaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, los segundos pasaban y no podía dejar de gritar, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas era ufff y la sensación que sentía era como si estuviera volando y era un tanto agradable, pero no por eso estaba menos nerviosa. Llegamos al otro lado y fue hasta entonces que abrí los ojos, nos quitamos el equipo y todos me veían con diversión.

-No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad cuñadita?-me dijo Marvel y me daban ganas de borrarle esa tonta sonrisa de un puñetazo.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-les dije y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-Katniss no te enojes espera ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Peeta.

-Al hotel, no sé si no se han dado cuenta pero tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar y arreglarnos para la exposición.-les dije sin dejar de caminar.

-Es verdad, y ya no nos dio tiempo para ir al club náutico.-escuché que dijo Annie con pena en la voz.

.

.

.

Llegamos al hotel y sin decir nada subí a mi habitación, saqué mi vestido del guardarropa y lo dejé sobre la cama, tomé lo necesario para tomar una ducha y entré al baño. Dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos estaba demasiado tensa, salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse una bata de baño. No tenia tiempo para esperar a que mi cabello se secara así que saqué el secador y lo comencé a secar, cuando terminé me maquillé, use un poco de sombra, mascara para pestañas y brillo para labios. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto y con una suaves ondas en las puntas. Me puse el vestido, que era de color azul, estraple, largo y con una abertura del lado izquierdo hasta la mitad de mi muslo, los zapatos eran de color plata al igual que un laso que tenia el vestido bajo del busto. Estaba terminando de ponerme los aretes cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Te ves hermosa.-me dijo Peeta cuando le abrí recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con su mirada, él se veía como todo un dios llevaba un elegante traje de color negro el cual le quedaba a la perfección debo admitir.

-Gracias, tú te ves bien.-sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que me deja sin aliento.

-¿Sigues enojada?

-No estoy enojada, es solo que me puse muy nerviosa y…-tomó mis manos y las besó.

-Te entiendo no tienes que explicarme nada, ¿ya estas lista? Nos están esperando.-asentí y salimos juntos.

Todos estaban en la recepción, Annie llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa pálido, largo y de tirantes delgados. Glimmer llevaba un vestido rojo tipo halter con un escote palabra de honor. Llegamos al salón donde seria la exposición y posteriormente una cena, Haymitch estaba muy nervioso por la exposición pero más porque seria la presentación de su vino de uva orgánica. Los catadores llegaron y comenzaron a calificar, por así decirlo, los vinos.

-Nunca no explicaste que es la cata de vinos.-me dijo Peeta, y era verdad con todo lo que pasó se me olvidó por completo.

-Tienes razón, pero puedo decírtelo ahora. La cata de vinos se refiere a percibir mediante los sentidos las características del vino, por ejemplo mediante la vista se puede percibir el color del vino que es lo que indica su estructura.-él veía atentamente a los catadores.

-¿Por qué giran de ese modo la copa?

-Para descubrir los aromas del vino, al girar la copa el vino se "abre".-marqué las comillas en el aire-. Y desprende mejor sus aromas.

Seguimos hablando acerca de la cata por un momento, después nuestros hermanos se reunieron con nosotros. Los catadores terminaron su labor y anunciaron que después de la cena darían a conocer el nombre del ganador de este año. Haymitch apenas y tocó su cena y Effie tomó su mano para que se calmara.

-Damas y caballeros el tan esperado momento de conocer el ganador de este año ha llegado.-el hombre abrió el sobre con demasiada lentitud y sacó la tarjeta con el nombre del ganador-. El ganador de este año es… Haymitch Everdeen, por su vino orgánico.

Haymitch sonrió ampliamente, besó ligeramente a Effie en los labios y fue a recoger su premio. Cuando regresamos al hotel ya era demasiado tarde y estaba muy cansada, me despedí de Peeta con un beso en los labios y me fui a mi habitación. Apenas me acosté me quedé profundamente dormida, el senderismo me había agotado demasiado.

Estaba terminando de arreglar mis maletas, púes en unas horas nos iríamos al aeropuerto, esté viaje había sido de los mejores, y en unos años recordaríamos las aventuras que pasamos, estoy segura que no olvidaremos fácilmente que Annie estuvo a punto de asesinar a nuestro instructor de tiro con arco.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que regresamos a Napa, Glimmer y Marvel habían salido a pasear, Annie y yo estábamos solas en la sala ya que Peeta y Finnick no estaban. De pronto alguien entró dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marvel? Lo acabamos de ver subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.-dijo Effie entrando a la sala con Portia.

-Habrá discutido con Glimmer.-le dije.

Peeta y Finnick regresaron, estábamos charlando todos en la sala y de ponto Marvel entró con una maleta.

-¿A dónde vas?-lo cuestiono Portia.

-Regreso a New York, Effie podría alguien llevarme al aeropuerto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vas así de repente?-preguntó Effie con curiosidad.

-Discúlpame Effie pero no quiero hablar de eso.-dijo con seriedad.

Finnick y Peeta lo llevaron al aeropuerto, casi media hora después llegó Glimmer y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados clara señal de que había estado llorando, preguntó por Marvel y cuando le dijimos que se había marchado, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer y subió corriendo a su habitación dejándonos confundidas ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CHAPTER 21

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KATNISS POV**

Annie, Portia, Effie y yo nos quedamos en silencio, quería darle su espacio a Glimmer pero estoy segura que necesita desahogarse con alguien, así que me levanté sin decir nada y subí a la habitación de Glim. Entré sin llamar, ella estaba acostada boca abajo y sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos, me acerqué y me senté junto a ella.

-Glim ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-se movió sólo para acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo sin dejar de llorar.

No insistí más para que hablara y la dejé que llorara, estuvo llorando por horas, cuando se calmó se sentó en la cama frente a mí.

-Marvel terminó conmigo.-dijo con voz baja y ronca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-ella suspiró sonoramente.

-Fuimos de paseo al lago, todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña cajita con un anillo de compromiso y me pidió que me casara con él.-su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y continuar con su relato-. Yo le dije que no podía aceptar, al menos por ahora, primero quiero terminar mi carrera, además él sigue con su loca idea de vivir aquí y…

-¿Tú no quiere vivir aquí?-le pregunté y ella bajó la mirada.

-Katniss tú sabes que Napa no es mi lugar favorito para vivir, quiero terminar mi carrera y poder ejercer como abogada.

-Lo sé Glim, pero debes hablar con él, deja que se calmé unos días y explícale como te sientes, estoy segura de que te entenderá y juntos encontraran una solución.-suspiró y asintió.

Annie vino a decirnos que la comida estaba lista, Glimmer no quiso bajar a comer dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir un rato. Annie y yo salimos y bajamos al comedor donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-me preguntó Portia.

-Glimmer y Marvel terminaron.-les dije y me senté junto a Peeta.

-¿Por qué? Se notaba cuanto se amaban a kilómetros de distancia.-dijo Effie.

-Creo que la que tiene que decirles el motivo es Glimmer, cuando esté más relajada ella les contara.-si Glimmer quería decirles lo que pasó era decisión de ella.

Gracias a dios ya nadie dijo nada al respecto y cominos en silencio.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y cada día estaba más cerca la fecha en que los Mellark tendrían que regresar a New York, Glimmer había intentado comunicarse con Marvel, pero él no contestaba sus llamadas ni las de nadie. Estábamos Glimmer, Annie y yo en la sala, y de pronto Finnick entró con una maleta en la mano.

-¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?-le preguntó Annie con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi trabajo y tengo que regresar a San Francisco de inmediato.-Finnick veía con tristeza a Annie.

-¿No puedes esperar? En dos días me voy y quiero estar contigo hasta el último momento.-le dijo con ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo.-Annie comenzó a llorar y Finnick la abrazó-. No llores amor te aseguro que estaremos juntos antes de lo que te imaginas.-me daba tanta pena por ellos.

Finnick le dio un besó en los labios y nos pidió que le avisáramos a Haymitch y Effie que se había tenido que ir, Annie subió a su habitación y no salió en todo el día. Todos habían subido a sus habitaciones a dormir, Peeta y yo nos habíamos quedado en la sala.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó.

-Mañana es el último día que estaremos juntos, tú regresaras a New York y yo a San Francisco, te voy a extrañar demasiado.-él me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mi amor, pero tengo una idea ¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos?

-Me parece una estupenda idea.-lo besé dulcemente en los labios.

El beso pasó de dulce a algo más pasional, yo ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Peeta y él acariciaba mi espalda bajo mi blusa, nos separamos por falta de aire y Peeta comenzó a besar mi cuello. Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayan a dormir.-dijo Haymitch con voz seria y tensa detrás de nosotros y me levanté rápidamente.

-Papá yo… creí que ya… te habías acostado.-mis mejillas comenzaron a arder a causa de mi sonrojo, tenia que ser justamente Haymitch quien nos viera.

-Estaba revisando unos documentos en el estudio, pero justo ahora iba a dormir.-Haymitch no tenia la más mínima intención de irse hasta que yo subiera a mi habitación.

-Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-le di un beso en la mejilla a Haymitch y subí a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, aún sentía mis mejillas calientes a causa de la vergüenza que sentí con Haymitch, unos minutos después me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, bajé a la cocina y preparé lo necesario para salir con Peeta a un día de campo, estaba terminando de poner las cosas en la canasta cuando entró él a la cocina.

-Buenos días.-me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, lamento haberte tenido que dejar solo con Haymitch anoche.

-No me fue tan mal, sólo me dijo que si quería llegar a conocer a nuestros hijos no se volviera a repetir lo de anoche.-¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Él pensaba en la posibilidad de formar una familia juntos?, la sola idea me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz.

Juntos terminamos de poner las cosas en la canasta y salimos tomados de la mano, llegamos a las caballerizas, donde ya nuestros caballos estaban listos. No tardamos demasiado tiempo en llegar al lago, pusimos la manta cerca de la orilla y sacamos las cosas para desayunar. Después de desayunar a Peeta se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de pasear por el lago en el bote de Haymitch, estábamos justo a medio lago y Peeta dejó de remar.

-¿Por qué dejaste de remar?-él solo sonrió y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

-Quiero nadar un poco.-se encogió de hombros-. ¿Me acompañas?-me preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

-Peeta no tengo bañador aquí.-le dije un tanto nerviosa, púes ya se había quitado la camisa y no podía apartar la vista de su abdomen.

-Como quieras.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa, dejando solo su bóxer, y se lanzo al agua. Se suponía que pasaríamos el día juntos precisamente para estar juntos y un bañador no lo iba a impedir. Así que me quité la ropa dejando sólo mi ropa interior, que gracias a dios no era mata pasiones sino un conjunto de encaje color rojo y me lancé al agua, él me veía con diversión.

-Cambié de opinión.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto me alegra que lo hicieras.-me dijo y sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-Demuéstrame que en verdad te alegra.-mis brazos rodearon su cuello.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y me besó, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo sin dudar se lo di, sus labios abandonaron los míos bajando hasta mi cuello, una de sus manos se movió de mi cintura por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador. Peeta se deshizo de mi sujetador y masajeo mis pechos con sus manos para después devorarlos, mi respiración cada vez era más errática y de mis labios salían suaves gemidos.

En solo cuestión de segundos Peeta se deshizo de mis pantis y de su bóxer, besé sus labios con desesperación necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi cuanto antes, me moví un poco y nuestros sexos se rozaron , Peeta gruñó y de una sola estocada entró en mi por lo que ambos gemimos, yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura y sus embestidas fueron aún más profundas. Mis labios llegaron hasta su cuello y lo devoré sin piedad. Tanto que estoy segura que dejé un par de marcas en el, estaba cerca de alcanzar mi liberación y él también, podía sentir como sus músculos estaban tensos un par de embestidas más y ambos alcanzamos juntos el clímax y nos quedamos abrazados por un momento.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la despedida fue más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero Peeta prometió que me llamaría todos los días. Un par de horas después Glimmer y yo íbamos camino a San francisco, el viaje fue en completo silencio Glimmer desde que terminó con Marvel a estado triste y muy callada. Llegamos a San Francisco y Finnick salió a ayudarnos con las maletas.

-Annie nos ha encargado que te vigilemos y que espantemos a las zorras que se te quieran acercar.-le dije a Finnick y él sonrió.

-Púes no será necesario por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Glimmer.

-En dos días me mudare a New York, me transfirieron.-en esté momento envidiaba a mi hermano, él podría estar con el amor de su vida.

-Felicidades, ¿Annie ya lo sabe?-le dije abrasándolo.

-Aún no, quiero decírselo cuando la vea no seria lo mismo por teléfono.-se encogió de hombros.

-Felicidades y tienes razón, voy a mi habitación.-dijo Glimmer y sin más se marchó.

-¿Aún no ha podido hablar con Marvel?-me preguntó Finnick y nos sentamos en la sala.

-No, sigue sin dar señales de vida.

Finnick y yo seguimos hablando por un rato y después subí a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Dos días después tal y como nos había dicho Finnick se fue, cuando Haymitch se enteró de que nos quedaríamos solas se puso histérico, tanto que quiso mudarse a San Francisco, pero gracias a dios Effie logró convencerlo de que estaríamos bien. Peeta me llamaba todos los días como me había prometido y hablábamos por horas, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Tres meses habían pasado ya, Glimmer después de un mes dejó de tratar de localizar a Marvel y aunque ella quería aparentar que estaba bien yo sabia que no era así, su mirada era triste y cuando sonreía la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Salí de mi última clase y me dirigí al estacionamiento, hoy Glimmer terminaba antes que yo y supongo que ya estará en casa. Estaba a unos pasos de mi coche y de pronto vi a Marco que se acercaba corriendo a mí.

-Katniss te estaba buscando ¿por qué no contestabas tú celular?-me dijo con voz agitada a causa de haber corrido.

-Lo dejé en la casa ¿qué ocurre?-Marco me miraba con nerviosismo.

-Glimmer tuvo un accidente, iba bajando las escaleras, le faltaban unos cuantos escalones para llegar abaja y se cayó.-¡dios mío! Que no le haya pasado nada.

-¿Hace cuanto pasó? ¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde esta?-Marco no sabia cuál de mi preguntas contestar primero.

-Esta en el hospital, Chaff se fue con ella. No sé como esté y fue hace media hora aproximadamente.

Marco me llevo hasta el hospital púes yo estaba muy nerviosa como para conducir, llegamos y entré rápidamente, encontré a Chaff que estaba en la sala de espera y me acerqué a él.

-¿Cómo esta Glimmer?-le pregunté con miedo a lo que me pudiera contestar.

-No lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie nos decía nada, los nervios me iban a matar. Chaff y Marco también estaban muy nerviosos y caminaban de un lado a otro al igual que yo, después de lo que me parecieron horas un doctor se acercó a nosotros.

-Familiares de Glimmer Everdeen.

-Es mi hermana ¿cómo está?-el doctor no tenia buena cara y eso me puso más nerviosa aún, si era posible.

-La caída no fue muy fuerte, sólo se lastimo un tobillo, pero tendrá que quedarse por lo menos hasta mañana en observación.-al escuchar las palabras del doctor me sentí aliviada.

-¿Por qué tiene que quedarse en observación?-preguntó Chaff.

-Es sólo por precaución, hasta el momento no se ha presentado ninguna complicación con el bebé pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que haya alguna debido a la caída.-ah bueno, un momento ¿el bebé? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Glimmer iba a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a ser tía?

-¿Mi hermana esta embarazada?-le pregunté al doctor.

-Sí, según las pruebas que le hemos hecho tiene alrededor de cuatro meses, supongo que no lo sabían.-cuatro meses, si es verdad fue el día que ella y Marvel se hicieron novios.

-Créame doctor estoy seguro de que no lo sabe ni la misma Glimmer.-Chaff tenia razón, será difícil para Glim enterarse y más aún porque Marvel no está con ella.

-¿Puedo verla doctor?-él asintió y me llevo a la habitación donde estaba mi hermana.

Al estar frente a la puerta respiré profundamente un par de veces y abrí, Glimmer estaba dormida así que me senté en la silla que esta junto a la cama. Cuando Haymitch se entere va a matar a Marvel, ¿qué dirá Marvel cuando se entere? ¿Glimmer le dirá que van a tener un hijo? Porque él es el padre de eso no hay duda, ¿Glimmer sabia que esta embarazada? No, no creo que lo sepa sino me lo habría dicho, pero tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo ¿cómo no podría saberlo?, suspire frustrada eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenia respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-la voz de Glimmer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Te caíste y el doctor dice que te tienes que quedar en observación hasta mañana.

-No creo que sea necesario, me siento perfectamente bien.-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Glimmer es por tu bien.-rodó los ojos y me veía esperando a que le diera una razón mayor como para permanecer en el hospital, tenia que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano lo tenia que saber-. Tienes que quedarte no sólo por ti, sino que también por… por el bebé, estás embarazada.

Se quedó en shock al comprender lo que le acababa de decir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como por acto reflejo llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-No puede ser, si fuera verdad debería tener más de tres meses de embarazo y he tenido mi periodo regularmente cada mes, además de que se me tendría que notar algo.

-El doctor me dijo que tienes casi cuatro meses.-ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Kat? Cuando Haymitch se entere me va a matar a mí y después a Marvel.-me levanté y la abrasé para reconfortarla.

-Tranquila Glim, no le hace bien al bebé que te pongas nerviosa.-yo frotaba su espalda para tratar de que se calmara, pero era en vano.

-No puedo estar tranquila, voy a tener un hijo de Marvel y él no quiere saber nada de mí.

-¿E… estás embarazada?-ambas volteamos hacia la puerta donde estaba parado un Marvel con los ojos abiertos como platos y estoy segura que hasta dejo de respirar.

-Ustedes tienen que hablar, lo mejor es que los deje solos.-tome mi bolso y salí.

¿Qué hace Marvel aquí? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en el hospital? En la sala de espera estaban Finnick, Annie y Peeta con Chaff y Marco, cuando Peeta me vio vino a mi encuentro y me besó suavemente en los labios, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás.

-¿Ya lo sabe?-me preguntó Chaff y asentí como respuesta.

-¿Quién sabe qué?-preguntó Finnick con el ceño fruncido, bien a soltarle la bomba a mi hermano.

-Glimmer se acaba de enterar de que… esta embarazada.-les dije.

Todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, Annie comenzó a saltar y aplaudir repitiendo una y otra vez que seria tía, Peeta después de que se le pasara la impresión de la noticia sonrió ampliamente y Finnick… bueno él se sentó mirando fijamente hacia la nada en un estado de shock total. Finnick salió de su transe unos segundos después y aunque no estaba muy contento con la noticia terminó por aceptarlo, no tenia otra opción. Esperamos por cerca de una hora y media para poder ir de nuevo a la habitación de Glimmer, Peeta llamó y Glimmer nos dijo que pasáramos, la escena que vimos, al menos era la que yo me esperaba, Marvel estaba sentado en la cama de Glimmer y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y ambos sonreían.

-Por sus caras de felicidad suponemos que se han reconciliado.-dijo emocionada Annie y ellos asintieron.

-Me alegro por ustedes y más por ti Glim, no me gustaba verte todo el día triste.-dijo Chaff y Glimmer le dio una mirada envenenada-. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Esos cambios de humor que tenias eran por el embarazo.-todos reímos por el comentario incluida Glimmer.

Chaff y Marco se despidieron púes ya era tarde y se marcharon, nosotros también nos marchamos, aunque insistí en ser yo la que se quedara con Glimmer Marvel no quiso separarse de ella y no tenia caso que nos quedáramos los dos. Llegamos a la casa y todos estábamos demasiado cansados había sido un día largo, Finnick insistió en quedarse a dormir en mi habitación para cuidarme, dijo que con una de sus hermanas embarazadas era suficiente, así que ahora está dormido en una improvisada cama que preparó en el suelo, ya lo vería yo mañana maldiciendo y de un humor de perros por el dolor de espalda que tendría.

Al día siguiente Glimmer salió del hospital, Annie, Finnick y Peeta regresaron a New York, y Marvel se quedo en San Francisco. Faltaban solo dos semanas para navidad, Haymitch y Effie así como Portia y Plutartch no sabían que serian abuelos, Glimmer y Marvel habían decidido decirles cuando viajáramos todos a New York para navidad. Glimmer estaba muy sensible por las hormonas del embarazo y él pobre de Marvel estaba a punto de enloquecer por los constantes cambios de humor de mi hermana, apenas y se le comenzaba a notaba un pequeño bultito en el vientre, el doctor dijo que todo esta bien y que apenas se le comenzaba a notar el embarazo porque no era igual en todas la mujeres.

Hoy era navidad y Glimmer, Marvel y yo llegamos a New York, habíamos decidido llegar justo para la cena. Annie y Peeta habían venido a recogernos al aeropuerto, Glimmer estaba muy nerviosa pues la hora de que Haymitch se enterara de su embarazo había llegado. Llegamos a la casa de lo Mellark, Haymitch y Effie habían viajado antes y ya estaban ahí, entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban todos.

-Que gusto verlos chicos.-dijo Portia abrazándonos a cada uno.

-Aún no entendemos por qué decidieron viajar hasta ahora.-Effie nos veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de saludar a todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin importancia. Nadie se había percatado de nada, ya que mi hermana llevaba ropa holgada, Marvel y Glimmer intercambiaron una mirada y supe que el momento había llegado, Marvel se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-Glim y yo tenemos algo que decirles.-nuestros padres los miraban con intriga-. Glimmer y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Felicidades hijos.-dijo Haymitch con una gran sonrisa, la cual presiento se va a borrar cuando se entere de lo demás.

-Eso no es todo papá, felicidades van a ser abuelos, Marvel y yo vamos a tener un hijo.-todos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Cuando Haymitch salió de su estado de shock se abalanzo sobre Marvel y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Finnick apartó a Haymitch de Marvel, Glimmer no dejaba de llorar y Effie veía a Haymitch de una manera que sólo podía significar una cosa, él estaba en problemas.

-Haymitch Everdeen quieres calmarte.-le ordeno Effie-. Los chicos se quieren y se van a casar así que vete haciendo a la idea de que serás abuelo, tarde o temprano lo ibas a ser ¿no?

-Sí, pero no tenia que ser así, Glimmer aún no termina su carrera que va a pasar con eso ¿vas a dejar la universidad?-dijo Haymitch.

-Voy a dejar la universidad sólo mientras nace el bebé, después terminaré mi carrera, aunque Marvel y yo nos iremos a vivir a Napa.-sí, mi hermana había decidido apoyar a Marvel en su decisión de mudarse y asociarse con Haymitch en los viñedos.

Portia y Plutartch tomaron mejor la noticia que Haymitch y felicitaron a Marvel y Glim, aunque unos minutos después Haymitch terminó por aceptar el que seria abuelo y también los felicito al igual que Effie que estaba encantada con la próxima llegada de su primer nieto.

La cena pasó entre charlas y risas, después de que terminamos de cenar Annie insistió en que abriéramos los regalos, púes no podía esperar hasta mañana. Después de que todos abriéramos nuestros regalos Peeta me pidió que lo acompañara al jardín.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti.-me entregó una pequeña caja de joyería.

-No debiste comprarme dos obsequios.-le dije un tanto molesta.

-No me regañes y ábrelo.-hice lo que él me dijo y al abrir la cajita mi corazón se detuvo.

-Katniss Marie Everdeen, te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que tú eres la mujer indicada para mi, esa mujer con la que me veo formando una familia y envejeciendo juntos. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-me dijo arrodillándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos.

-Sí, ¡sí quiero ser tu esposa!-él me besó, tomó el anillo de la caja y me lo puso.

-Te amo.

-No más que yo a ti.-le dije y nos volvimos a besar.

Después de un momento entramos de nuevo a la casa y todos estaban aún en la sala, Annie vio mi mano y se acercó corriendo a nosotros para felicitarnos y los demás nos veían confundidos. Peeta tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón y yo sólo le sonreí.

-Le he pedido a Katniss que se casara conmigo y ella acepto.-Portia y Effie fueron las primeras en felicitarnos seguidas por el resto.

-Sólo díganme que no estas embarazada Katniss.-nos dijo Haymitch cuando se acercó a nosotros.

-No papá, no estoy embarazada.-él sonrió y nos felicito al igual que los demás.

Glimmer y Marvel habían decidido irse a Napa hasta que el bebé naciera después regresarían a San francisco para que Glim terminara su carrera, por lo tanto yo me mudaría a New York con Peeta así que íbamos a casarnos antes de lo previsto. Cuando Annie se entero se puso histérica porque tendría muy poco tiempo para organizar la boda, pero aún así organizo la boda del año.

El gran día había llegado, las mujeres de la casa estaban todas conmigo en la habitación ayudándome a arreglar, el vestido era simple pero hermoso, era de color perla y straple, tenia un hermoso bordado en el corpiño de pedrería, Annie estaba acomodando la tiara que usaría y que era lo único que faltaba para terminar, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ni se te ocurra contestar Katniss.-sentencio Glimmer sosteniendo su ya abultado vientre.

-Puede ser algo importante así que sí voy a contestar.-tomé el celular y atendí la llamada-. ¿Diga?

-Tú eres Katniss.-dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Sí soy yo.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, soy Delly Catwright.

Al escuchar su nombre me quede paralizada.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hemos llegado al fin hermosas... nos seguimos leyendo un fuerte abrazo.

Besos Y Abrazos


	22. Epilogo

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Tany Cullen muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Tany Cullen. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

"EPÍLOGO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tres años después…**

**PEETA POV**

Estaba en mi consultorio, por el momento no tenia más consultas pendientes, así que miraba distraídamente hacia fuera por mi ventana y no pude evitar que mi mente viajara tres años atrás, al que debería haber sido el mejor día de mi vida.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Ya todos estábamos en la iglesia sólo faltaba que llegara Haymitch con Katniss, y aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo para que llegaran no podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Los nervios desaparecieron cuando la vi entrar se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel y era mi ángel. Cuando la tuve frente a mí pude ver que había algo distinto en su mirada, no tenia ese brillo que tenia antes y se veía triste.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, no puse demasiada atención a lo que decía estaba preocupado por Katniss, se supone que este debería ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas en cambio pareciera que para ella fuera el más triste.

-Peeta Mellark aceptas por esposa a Katniss Everdeen para amarla y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida.-Katniss a mi lado se tensó al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote.

-Sí acepto.-respondí un tanto confundido por la reacción de Katniss.

-Katniss Everdeen aceptas por esposo a Peeta Mellark para amarlo y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida.-un sollozo escapó de sus labios y volteó a verme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo casarme contigo Peeta.-al escuchar sus palabras sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo?-sentía mis ojos picar por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Ella no se puede casar contigo, porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo Peeta.-dijo Delly ¿pero esta mujer se volvió loca?

-¡Eso es mentira Delly y lo sabes muy bien!, tú y yo no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo.-todos los miembros de nuestras familias se habían acercado, Finnick y Haymitch me veían con ganas de asesinarme, Katniss no dejaba de llorar y Effie trataba de calmarla, y todos los demás me veían decepcionados.

-Creí que de verdad me amabas y que habías cambiado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega que estaba.-¿cómo iba a salir de este lió si todos le creían a Delly?

-Katniss mi amor debes creerme yo no te engañaría.-no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mi mejillas.

-Eres un sinvergüenza Peeta.-me dijo Glimmer que era sujetada por Marvel para evitar que me golpeara.

-Nos has vuelto a decepcionar hijo.-dijo Portia y Plutarch evitaba verme.

-Yo no quería causar este problema.-dijo Delly al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosa y todos volteamos a verla-. Sólo quería vengarme de Peeta por haberme despreciado. Yo estoy embarazada pero Peeta no es el padre.

Un hombre al que reconocí como Levvy se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, todos veían a la parejita con los ojos abiertos y a mí con una disculpa.

-Eres un desgraciado Levvy pensé que eras mi amigo, ¿cómo pudiste ser cómplice de esta mujer?-le reclamó Katniss.

-Lo siento Katniss pero no podía decirte nada, Delly es mi esposa y tenia que ayudarla, espero que puedan disculparnos a ambos por esto.-sí claro, habían arruinado nuestra boda y pensaban que los disculparíamos.

-¿Peeta tú puedes disculparme a mí por haber desconfiado de ti?-me dolía demasiado que ella no me hubiera creído pero la amaba y no podría vivir sin ella.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, yo en tú lugar también habría desconfiado.-le dije con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?-me preguntó con duda y yo reí.

-Claro que sí.

El sacerdote continúo con la ceremonia, y nos veía a todos como si estuviéramos locos o como si necesitáramos un exorcismo por la escena de hace unos minutos, cuando nos declaró marido y mujer el mal rato que habíamos pasado quedó atrás. Al final terminamos por perdonar a Delly y Levvy, que además nos pidieron que fuéramos los padrinos de su bebé.

**End The Flash Back**

.

.

.

No había sido la boda que hubiéramos deseado, pero aún con los contratiempos que se presentaron, lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

-Doctor Mellark tiene una llamada de su hermano Marvel.-me dijo Gianna mi secretaria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias Gianna.-ella salió del consultorio y tomé el teléfono-. Hola ¿qué ocurre Marvel?

-Sólo quería saber si puedes revisar a Sophie, le hemos dado los medicamentos como dijiste y ya se los a terminado.-hace unos días habían traído a mi sobrina por que tenia fiebre y resulto ser una infección en el oído.

-Claro que sí, ¿si quieren puedo revisarla cuando vayamos a casa de Annie a comer hoy?

-Gracias hermano nos vemos en casa de Annie y Finnick.-me dijo y cortó la llamada.

Hoy comeríamos todos juntos en casa de mi hermana, nos dijeron que tenían algo que decirnos y que era importante, sólo espero que no sea lo que me imagino sino Katniss se pondrá muy mal.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Hoy comeríamos todos en casa de Finnick y Annie, pero primero pasaría al hospital por Peeta. Glimmer y Marvel estarían unos días en New York, ahora vivían en Napa y Marvel se encargaba del viñedo desde que Haymitch se retiro del negocio para según él disfrutar de su vejez, Glimmer terminó su carrera y ella era la que se encargaba de los asuntos legales del negocio, aunque la pequeña Sophie que estaba por cumplir los tres añitos, acaparaba la mayor parte del tiempo de sus padres. Annie y Finnick se casaron un año después de que Peeta y yo nos casáramos, fue una ceremonia hermosa, aunque la ceremonia de mi boda fue inolvidable gracias a Delly y Levvy. Annie terminó su carrera de diseño y ahora era una reconocida diseñadora.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al hospital, estacioné el coche y bajé. Entré al hospital y llegué hasta el consultorio de Peeta pero al o ver a Gianna entré, Peeta revisaba a un pequeñito de no más de cinco meses de edad que no dejaba de llorar.

-No es nada de que preocuparse, a tenido un ligera reacción alérgica pero estará bien en unos días.-cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió.

Cuando nos quedamos solos en el consultorio se acercó a mí y me besó.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?-me preguntó, hace días que una idea rondaba en mi cabeza y tenia que decirle a Peeta.

-Peeta he estado pensando en la posibilidad de adoptar un bebé ¿tú estarías de acuerdo con eso?-él suspiro y nos dirigimos a un sofá que estaba en el consultorio para sentarnos.

-Katniss no debes de perder la paciencia, el doctor nos dijo que no hay ningún problema para que quedes embarazada sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¡¿Tiempo Peeta? ¡Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que dejamos de cuidarnos y hasta la fecha no he podido quedar embarazada!-le grité, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Peeta me abrazó.

No pude contener más las lágrimas y lloré por varios minutos, cuando me calme le pedí disculpas a Peeta por haberle gritado, todo esto me tiene muy afectada. Salimos del consultorio rumbo al estacionamiento, tan sólo unos minutos después estábamos afuera de la casa de Finnick y Annie. Tocamos el timbre y Annie fue quien nos abrió, estaba más eufórica que de costumbre, nos dijo que ya todos estaban ahí y nos regaño por tardar tanto.

Saludamos a Plutarch, Portia, Haymitch y Effie que acababan de llegar ayer de un viaje que realizaron los cuatro juntos al Caribe, también saludamos a mi hermana, a Marvel y a Finnick. Me acerqué a mi pequeña sobrina y me dijo que jugara con ella y sus muñecas, obviamente acepté ya que no podía negarle nada, pero no pudimos jugar por mucho tiempo ya que Peeta se la llevó para revisarla.

Pasamos al comedor y cominos entre charlas y bromas por parte de Marvel, que seguía igual o peor que antes. Terminamos de comer y pasamos todos a la sala, Finnick se disculpó y un par de minutos después regresó con una botella de vino, la descorchó y nos dio una copa a todos excepto a Annie, a ella le dio una copa con jugo.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a celebrar?-preguntó Haymitch, Finnick y Annie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-La futura llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia, Annie esta embarazada.-dijo Finnick con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron para felicitarlos, yo me quedé estática en mi lugar y en mi cabeza sólo se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de mi hermano, _"Annie esta embarazada",_Peeta se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano dándole un ligero apretón.

-Tú no nos vas a felicitar Kat.-me dijo Finnick.

-Claro que sí.-me levanté y los felicité.

-Nosotros no quisiéramos robarnos su momento, pero tarde o temprano se van a enterar así que mejor se los diremos ahora.-dijo Glimmer y tomó la mano de Marvel que cargaba a Sophie.

-Glim también está embarazada.

Después de felicitarlos también a ellos, nos sentamos de nuevo, Annie y Glim comenzaron a hablar de las compras que tendrían que hacer para la llegada de los bebés y estaban muy emocionadas porque prácticamente nacerían al mismo tiempo.

-La familia sigue creciendo, sólo faltan ustedes ¿cuándo piensan tener un hijo?-nos preguntó Portia, ellos no sabían nada de que estábamos intentando tener un hijo y hasta el momento no lo habíamos conseguido.

-Esperamos pronto darles la noticia.-respondió Peeta y yo me disculpé un momento para ir al baño.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué en ella deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas, la noticia del embarazo de Glim y Annie me había afectado más de lo que me podía imaginar. Estaba feliz por ellas, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal al saber que estaban embarazadas y que tal vez yo no pueda llegar a estarlo nunca. Estuve llorando hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que se trataba de Peeta.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó con preocupación cuando abrí.

-Sí, pero… ¿podríamos irnos a casa?-él asintió y me tomó de la mano.

Regresamos con los demás y nos disculpamos, les dijimos que me dolía la cabeza y quería ir a descansar a casa, cosa que no era del todo mentira, al llegar a casa Peeta me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital por una emergencia y yo subí a nuestra habitación. Estuve llorando por no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

-Katniss, cariño despierta.-abrí los ojos y vi a Peeta acostado frente a mí-. Discúlpame por despertarte pero tienes que cenar algo.

Besó mi frente y se levantó, de la mesita de noche tomó una charola con sándwiches, jugo y un pequeño florero con una rosa roja y se volvió a sentar junto a mí, Peeta hizo un par de bromas acerca de lo buen cocinero que era y que los sándwich eran su especialidad logrando su cometido, casarme una que otra sonrisa. Terminamos de cenar y nos acostamos a ver la televisión, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él acariciaba en círculos mi espalda, pero yo tenia una mejor idea, tomé el control remoto y apagué la televisión.

-¿Por qué apaga la televisión señora Mellark?-me preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que a pesar del pasó de los años sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí.

-Pensé que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa señor Mellark.-le dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué tiene en mente señora Mellark?-no le respondí nada, sólo me limite a besarlo.

Necesitaba sentir sus besos y caricias para olvidarme de todo, el besó fue subiendo de intensidad demasiado rápido, desabroché su camisa y me deshice de ella. Nos separamos por falta de aire y Peeta acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano para después volver a besarme, pero ahora el besó era diferente, era tierno y lleno de amor.

Con cuidado nos giró quedando él sobre mí, con demasiada ternura y calma se deshizo de mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él, tomo la rosa que aún estaba en el florero sobre la mesita de noche, la deslizó por mi mejilla, después por mi cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a mi hombro para después deslizarla por mi brazo. Una sensación demasiado placentera recorrió mi cuerpo cuando deslizó la rosa por entre mis senos y mi abdomen, llego hasta mis caderas y siguió su recorrido por mi pierna. La rosa fue sustituida por sus labios que hicieron el mismo recorrido, pero de manera inversa, hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Te necesito Peeta… hazme el amor po… por favor.-le dije con voz jadeante.

Él se deshizo del resto de su ropa, entró en mí sin dejar de besarme y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus embestidas eran suaves y profundas a la vez, era una entrega llena de amor y ternura. Sus labios y sus manos jamás dejaron de estar en contacto con mi piel, comencé a sentir como si una burbuja creciera en mi vientre pues estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, unos minutos después ambos alcanzamos el clímax juntos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Ya habían pasado dos meses, mi hermana y Marvel se habían mudado a New York, Marvel no quería que Glimmer estuviera sola en Napa durante su embarazo y él viajaba cuando era necesario a Napa. Yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y Annie, y aunque aún me afectaba un poco sus embarazos lo esta llevando bien después de todo. Las salidas de compras eran toda una batalla, Annie y Glim siempre discutían por cosas tan sencillas como un simple color, que si una quería rosa la otra blanco y el que no supieran si tendrían niño o niña no ayudaba mucho.

Los meses seguían pasando, a Glimmer sólo le faltaban un par de semanas para dar a luz, a Annie aún le faltaba casi un mes. Estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir a casa de Effie y Haymitch, que es donde viven Glim y Marvel, no estaba muy convencida con la ropa que me había puesto, últimamente he estado notando que me queda más ajustada de lo normal, pero debe de ser que pasó mucho tiempo con Glim y Annie, y las tres compartíamos sus antojos que eran demasiado frecuentes y para nada sanos debo agregar. Llegué a casa de mis padres y Effie fue quien me abrió.

-Hola mamá.-le dije y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño, Katniss no te había querido decir nada pero, he notado que has subido de peso.-genial, ahora todos deben creer que estoy gorda.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con dos mujeres embarazadas no es bueno.-ella sólo sonrió divertida.

Caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba Glimmer viendo la televisión y la pequeña Sophie estaba jugando con sus muñecas, me acerqué a saludarla y después saludé a mi hermana y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué estás viendo?-le pregunté al verla tan entretenida.

-Estaba pasando los canales y encontré esté programa, se llama No sabía que estaba embarazada.-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No le pregunté más púes estaba demasiado concentrada en el programa, por lo que pude entender, ya que no lo había comenzado a ver desde que inicio, en el programa contaban la historia de mujeres que no sabían que estaban embarazadas hasta el momento del parto, lo cual me resulto ilógico ¿cómo una mujer podía enterarse de que iba a tener un hijo hasta el momento del parto?

-Púes te recuerdo hermanita que a mí me pasó algo muy similar.-me dijo mi hermana un tanto molesta, cuando le comenté que no creía que eso fuera real.

-Tú lo has dicho, algo similar pero sólo fueron los primeros meses por qué después si que se te noto el embarazo.-ella sólo bufó y no me dijo nada más al respecto.

Estuve toda la tarde en casa de mis padres, me tuve que marchar púes tenia que preparar la cena para cuando llegara Peeta. Llegué a casa y fui directamente a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué lo necesario para preparar pasta y una ensalada. Terminé la cena y comencé a poner la mesa, estaba por terminar cuando llego Peeta, entró al comedor y me besó. Juntos terminamos de poner la mesa y yo fui a la cocina por la pasta y la ensalada nos sentamos y unos minutos después el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y yo me levanté a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Katniss, acabo de ser padre nuevamente, Glim acaba de dar a luz.-me dijo Marvel con emoción.

-Pero aún le faltaban un par de semanas.-le dije con incredulidad.

-Púes sí, pero el pequeño Mellark quería conocernos ya.

-¿Quieres decir que fue un niño?-Peeta se acercó a mí.

-Sí, fue un niño, tengo que colgar sólo llamé para avisarles voy con Glim.-dijo y cortó la llamada.

-El bebé de Glim y Marvel ya nació, fue un niño.-le dije a Peeta.

-¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital?-yo sólo asentí y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Mi sobrinito era hermoso, era una combinación perfecta entre Glim y Marvel, ellos estaban felices, Plutarch estaba muy emocionado porque había sido un niño y no dejaba de repetirle a Haymitch que el apellido Mellark continuaría. Los días seguían pasando estaba en mi casa y recibí una llamada de Annie, me dijo que venia para acá y que no tardaba mucho en llegar, tan sólo unos minutos después el timbre sonó y abrí.

-Hola Katniss, tú y yo iremos de compras.-sólo a Annie se le ocurría querer salir de compras a unos días de dar a luz.

-No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que en cualquier momento puedes ponerte de parto.-traté de persuadirla.

-Tonterías, mi bebé no nacerá hoy te lo aseguro, además necesitas renovar tu guardarropa urgentemente.-suspiré con resignación y fui por mi bolso.

Annie tenia razón necesitaba renovar mi guardarropa ya que a pesar de que hacia ejercicio y me alimentaba balanceadamente no bajaba de peso al contrario había subido un par de kilos más. Annie me hizo recorrer el centro comercial entero, no entiendo como en su estado puede tener tanta energía yo estaba agotada, llegamos al estacionamiento, subimos al coche y nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a mi casa.

-Katniss, necesito que me lleves al hospital.-me dijo Annie con la vista fija al frente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?-le pregunté.

-Creo por primera vez he fallado en mis predicciones, el bebé va a nacer ya.-¡dios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Conduje lo más rápido que mis nervios me permitieron hasta el hospital, por el camino llamé a Peeta para avisarle y me dijo que el arreglaría todo para que nos estuvieran esperando, llegamos y en cuanto se llevaron a Annie llamé a mi hermano y a toda la familia para avisarles que Annie estaba de parto. Finnick no tardo mucho en llegar y a kilómetros se notaba que estaba demasiado nervioso, el doctor que atendía a Annie vino a buscarlo púes ella quería que Finnick estuviera presente en el parto.

Ya todos estaban el hospital y unas horas después Finnick salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a decirnos que ya había nacido y que había sido un niño igual de hermoso que su madre. Haymitch a pesar de querer disimularlo se notaba que estaba eufórico por la noticia de que había sido niño.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el bebé de Annie y Finnick había nacido, últimamente me he sentido muy cansada, duermo hasta tarde y hasta he tenido antojos. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que pudiera ser que estuviera embarazada pero al realizarme la prueba de embarazo esa esperanza se destruyó púes el resultado fue negativo. Hoy había estado sintiendo algunos malestares y me pasé casi todo el día acostada, me levanté y preparé algo sencillo para cuando llegara Peeta a cenar, estaba terminando la cena cuando llegó.

-Hola amor.-me dijo y me besó.

-Hola, ¿te importaría cenar solo? No me siento bien.

-¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital?-me dijo y su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa.

-No, no es necesario voy a tomar una ducha y a acostarme veras que mañana me sentiré mejor.-le di un besó y salí de la cocina.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras sentí un dolor en la cintura, pero no le di mucha importancia. Entré a la habitación tomé lo necesario para tomar mi ducha y me dirigí al baño, estaba terminando de ducharme y sentí un dolor demasiado fuerte en el vientre, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, quise salir de la habitación pero ahora el dolor era demasiado intenso.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Observe como Katniss salió de la cocina, me quedé muy preocupado por el malestar que sentía, subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación pero se escuchaba el ruido del agua correr en la ducha así que volví a la cocina para comer algo mientras ella terminaba de ducharse, y si tenia que llevarla arrastras hasta el hospital lo haría. Terminé de cenar, iba a comenzar a lavar los trastes que había ensuciado cuando escuché a Katniss gritarme.

-¡Peeta!-subí rápidamente las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación la vi apoyada en la pared y se sostenía el vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Me duele mucho llévame al hospital aaahhhh.-gritó y se sujetó de mí.

Al ver que ella no podía caminar la cargué hasta el coche, la subí con cuidado y conduje lo mas rápido que podía hasta el hospital, estaba demasiado nervioso y que Katniss no dejara de quejarse y gritar no me estaba ayudando. Al llegar la lleve a urgencias y gracias a dios el doctor que estaba de guardia era Alex y era amigo mío.

-Peeta ¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó Alex.

-Mi esposa se comenzó a sentir mal necesito que la revisen.-él llamó a unos camilleros, quise seguirlos pero él me lo impidió.

-Es mejor que esperes aquí.-iba a protestar pero no me dio tiempo ya que se fue corriendo tras los camilleros que se llevaron a Katniss.

Llamé a la familia y les dije lo que había ocurrido y que estábamos en el hospital. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y sentía que me iba a volver loco de angustia al no saber nada de lo que ocurría con mi esposa, caminé por el largo pasillo por lo que para mí fueron horas y después me senté a esperar a que alguien me dijera algo.

-Peeta ¿cómo está mi hija?-preguntaron Effie y Haymitch al unísono, todos venían con ellos habían traído hasta a mis sobrinos.

-No lo sé, no me han dicho nada.-de pronto vi a Alex que se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente.

-Peeta necesito que me acompañes es urgente.-al escuchar sus palabras me temí lo peor, me levanté y lo seguí.

-¿Qué ocurre Alex? ¿Qué tiene Katniss?

-Katniss está embarazada y…

-Puede perderlo ¿cierto?-lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué? No, Katniss esta a punto de dar a luz.-me dijo y me pasó ropa de quirófano para que me cambiara-. No sabemos si sea necesaria una cesaría.

¿Un hijo? iba a ser padre y ahora, un sentimiento de felicidad fue creciendo dentro de mí pero después fue sustituido por miedo, Katniss no tuvo los cuidados necesarios en un embarazo, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada por dios, y eso le podía traer serias consecuencias al bebé. Seguí a Alex hasta donde estaba Katniss y me acerqué a ella.

-Peeta, dime que nuestro bebé va estar bien.-me pidió Katniss con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía decirle nada, así que sólo asentí. Tomé su mano y besé su frente, unos minutos después Alex le dijo a Katniss que pujara y ella así lo hizo, Katniss estaba muy agotada pero aun así no se dio por vencida, pujó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas y el más maravilloso sonido que hubiera escuchado inundo la sala el llanto de nuestro bebé.

-Es una niña ¿quieres contar el cordón Peeta?-me acerqué y corté el cordón.

Las enfermeras envolvieron a la niña en una manta y me la dieron, me acerqué a Katniss y le mostré a nuestra hija. Ella acarició el rostro de la bebé y no dejaba de llorar, Alex dijo que tenían que llevársela para revisarla, le dije que seria yo quien lo hiciera y Katniss le dio un besó a la niña antes de que me la llevara. Le realizamos las pruebas necesarias y los resultados fueron favorables mi hija estaba completamente sana, no hubo necesidad de dejarla en incubadora así que cuando terminamos con la revisión la lleve con su mamá.

-Hola mira quien quiere ver a su mamá.-le entregué a la niña a Katniss.

-¿Está bien?-me preguntó y su voz era nerviosa.

-Sí, está perfectamente bien.-le dije con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió.

Me senté junto a ella y no podía dejar de observar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, pasaron unos minutos en los que habíamos hablado acerca del nombre que le pondríamos a nuestra hija y de pronto recordé que nuestra familia estaba afuera y no sabían nada de lo había ocurrido, le dije a una de las enfermeras que les dijera que pasaran a la habitación y unos minutos después entraron todos y al ver a Katniss con nuestra hija en brazos se quedaron en shock.

-Familia les presentamos a Primrose Mellark Everdeen.-cuando salieron del estado de shock en el que estaban se acercaron para ver a la niña.

Todos estaban felices y a la vez confundidos por el hecho de que hasta ahora nos hubiéramos enterado del embarazo de Katniss, de pronto Glimmer comenzó a reír y le dijo a Katniss algo de un programa de televisión y que ella había dicho que no era verdad, y que esperaba ahora se hubiera convencido de que lo era. Todos se marcharon después de un rato, Katniss estaba cansada y después de que Renportiae se durmió ella también lo hizo.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba en la habitación y llegaron a mi cabeza demasiados recuerdos, el reencuentro con los Everdeen, los problemas que tuvimos y el castigo, pero fue gracias a ese castigo precisamente que ahora estoy con Katniss y me ha dado la gran alegría de ser padre, ahora viendo a mis dos más grandes tesoros dormir no me queda duda de que fue **El Mejor Castigo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Chicas ahora si llegamos al fin de tan maravillosa historia y ha sido un placer adaptarla para ustedes perdon por no extenderme mas en mi comentario final pero ando corta de tiempo ahorita pero queria dejarlo listo para que dejaran de sufrir en cuanto a que iba a pasar... gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que ustedes hacen que estas historias sean posiblles... un fuerte abrazo y besos... y espero me digan que les parecio el final de: Mi Mejor Castigo y quiero agradecer a TanyCullen por permitirme hacer esta adaptacion... muchas gracias**_


End file.
